the Chosen Apprentice
by August Storm
Summary: After a freak incident with Yubel, a 8 year old Jaden Yuki becomes the apprentice of Yugi Moto. When he reaches his 15 birthday he is off to Duel Academy with 7 years of training with the king of games himself. JadenXAlexis UNDER EDIT!
1. when it began

Chapter 1- When it all began…

A young boy was running home after another exciting day at school. 8 year old Jaden Yuki, in his favorite black t shirt with Slifer on it and jeans was going home to show his parents his latest report card, which was perfect.

However no one else knew this, Jaden had special circumstances. He liked being known as a 'slacker' since it humored him in a kind of sick way, so Jaden was given duplicates of the tests and grades. He would be given a bad grade publically so that all the other students saw it and laughed, but after class the teacher would give him his true grade, which was always a 100.

His favorite duel monster appeared next to him and its none other than Yubel. She had dragon like wings, three eyes one teal, one gold and the other orange. She also had purple and gray hair and she smiled warmly at Jaden, but frowned at everyone else.

"Hey Yubel, how's it going." She smiled warmly at him.

"Nothing much, I see your really happy."

"YAH!" He smiled back at her. Any other person would have started running at the sight of her, but not Jaden, she was beautiful in his eyes, but not in the other way. "I got my report card, so that means…."

Yubel finished his sentence "FRIED SHRIMP!" They both smiled and he stopped running and slowed down his pace so he could talk with Yubel.

"Have you heard Yubel, there is a new duel academy that Kaiba made and I want to go, but I need to be older." Everyone knew Jaden to be the dumbest kid at school, but he was the best at Duel monsters. No one could beat him, and I mean no one. Pros came to make fun of the little pip squeak, but he beat them with ease making them cry for their mommies.

"Well your 8 right now and they only take people of the age of 15 am I correct?"

"Yah" Jaden said and he pouted.

"Well your half way there" And Jaden smiled at her.

"Always thinking of the positive aren't you." She shrugged.

"Well someone's got to; now common fried shrimp awaits us."

He turned the corner and heard someone yelling.

"Atticus I don't want to!" Some little blonde girl was being pulled by someone who name apparently was Atticus. He had long brown hair and a wicked smile on his face.

"Now Lex, were going to the arcade so that we can all here your lovely voice." He was with one of his friends who had dark hair and was scowling. "Beside you lost the duel so it's only fair."

"Atticus, leave your sister alone, maybe we can make her do something, that doesn't involve us walking."

"Shut it Zane, no one asked you."

Jaden was a little worried for the girl, but hearing they were siblings, he guessed it was okay, never having a sibling himself. Jaden was then hit in the chest by none other than the local school bully, Pablo…. Well I can't pronounce his last name but it's a really long Spanish one.

"Hey Jay- Jay." He said mockingly. Among the girls at his school, he was called that, but he doesn't know why. Something about his butt, but whatever.

"What do you want Pablo?" Jaden was a little intimated by him, since he was a foot taller and about 100 pounds heavier.

"What do I want, what do I want, what I want is your report card. Word on the street you got one with all 100s and I want it."

"Sorry you can't have it." Jaden then started walking again but his collar was caught by Pablo.

"I didn't think you would give it freely" and he threw a punch at Jaden.

All Jaden could see was blood and a scream rang out throughout the city. Everyone turned on the scene.


	2. i didnt mean to

Chapter 2- I didn't mean too

Jaden was standing alright, and wasn't hurt in anyway. He looked in shock at what lay before him. Pablo's chest was cut open blood running down the side walk. He was obviously dead.

"I'm sorry Jaden I didn't mean to, he was going to hurt you and I had to do something" Yubel said, and was visible to everyone. The little blonde girl turned to see where the scream came from and so did the other two boys.

Atticus starred at Jaden, even though he doesn't know who he was he heard of his dueling skills, and at the beast that was floating in front of him. He then looked down seeing the blood and following to the dead body that lay right underneath the beast.

"Were going home now." Atticus said worriedly.

"But I want to see what happens." The little blonde girl said.

"NOW!" Atticus then took Alexis's hand and ran in the opposite direction of Jaden and Zane followed, but not without getting a look at Jaden's face. He saw shock on his face, his eyes wide and tears flowing down them.

"Ouch, what the heck." Atticus said, and he was stopped by a police.

"You kids are coming with me, you were here and we need to take you in for questioning." Yubel vanished before the cop saw him, so only the 4 kids and the dead one saw her. He went over to Jaden, "kid what happened?" He looked at the little 8 year old and looked around him for weapons of any sort but found nothing. 'No weapons, no blood on him and only tears, this makes no sense.'

"I didn't do anything": Jaden said between his sobs. The police held him up.

"None the less you're coming with me." And he grabbed Jaden's backpack while a team of paramedics were picking up the body. He led the 4 children into his cop car and they were off. Atticus was sitting next to Zane, Zane next to Alexis, Alexis next to Jaden.

Atticus was giving nervous looks at the brown hair boy who was crying.

"Hey kid you okay?" Alexis asked him (remember they are 8 and 11)

"I didn't do anything, I didn't mean too… Yubel…." Jaden said between more sobs.

She left him alone for the remainder of the ride. There were two loose papers coming from Jaden's backpack and she picked them up. The first one said.

Jaden Yuki- 3rd grade

Math-66

English-66

Science-66

Social Studies-66

Homework- 0

Writing- 66

'Guess he isn't very studious' She then picked up the second one putting the first one back. Jaden didn't notice.

She gasped, it was exactly the same except all the numbers were 100, she then looked at the top, it had the official mark of Domino city public school on it. 'Guess he is, but why have two copies?'

She starred at him, he was gasping for air after crying for what felt like years.

When they reached the police the four of them walked inside led by the policeman. They sat down in fairly comfy chairs in the same order that they were when driving.

A nice lady came walking in with a bulletin board, she looked at Atticus. "Now what's your name dear?"

"Atticus Rhodes."

"What did you see?" she asked pleasantly.

"I saw a monster with dragon like wings, weird hair and three eyes."

"Me too," both Alexis and Zane said. Jaden remained silent.

The lady walked next to Jaden, "now you were literally there weren't you?"

"Yes…" Jaden said, he was looking at the floor.

"Mind I get your name?"

"My name, Jaden Yuki miss." He was still starring at the ground.

Alexis starred at him, was is this the same one she had heard about, the one who slacked off in school, the one who couldn't be beat in duel monsters.

She left the four of them, and then walked back in, but she held a folder with the name 'Jaden Yuki' on it. She looked through it.

"It says here Jaden you have been given a special circumstance at school. You don't like people seeing your brilliance do you?" He just starred at the ground.

'So that first one was a fake' Alexis thought to herself.

"It also says that you have a very tight "bond" so to speak with a duel monster card by the name of Yubel."

He nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled Yubel out. He gave it to her and she looked at it. It was defiantly not the most pleasant duel monster card she had ever seen. She then turned and faced the other three kids.

"Is this what the monster looked like?" and she showed them Yubel. They all nodded. She sighed and gave Jaden the card back. He took it without a moment's hesitation, he hated letting people touch 'his precious'.

The policeman that drove them there came in. "I just called all your parents; they are on their way now." He looked at Jaden who was barely breathing.

"I'm so sorry Jaden." And Yubel appeared next to him.

"I know, he would have really hurt me, so thank you…I guess" He sighed.

"Um Jaden who are you talking too?" Alexis asked, but he ignored her.

"Tell them I'm sorry as well." Yubel said and Jaden turned to face the 3 kids staring at him with fear in their eyes.

"Yubel says sorry for brining you into this." And he turned back to face the ground.

Their parents arrived and Alexis, Zane, and Atticus left the police station, but will always remember what they had saw and who had did it.

Jaden's parents arrived two. His father James Yuki looked exactly like his son except shorter hair and a different nose. His mother, Julia Yuki, had the same eyes as Jaden, both golden brown, and his nose. They both looked worried at their son.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Yuki asked.

"Well from what we gather he was walking home and some bully came to take something from him. When he didn't listen, the bully threw a punch, which never hit."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Yuki asked.

"Well apparently his duel monster card, Yubel, killed the bully before he could lay a finger on him. We had three scared little kids say exactly the same thing and they were terrified at her when we showed her to them."

"Well what should we do?"

"I know what we should do" and none other than Yugi Moto walked into the room where the adults were having their meeting.

"Mr. Moto…what are you doing here?" the policeman asked.

"Me, I saw what happened, it was right outside my grandfather's card shop after all, anyways I didn't come here to talk."

"Then what Mr. Moto?" Mr. Yuki asked.

"A favor is all, I ask that your son spend the next 7 years under my watchful eye, and after those 7 years he will go to Duel Academy and prosper. His potential is limitless, but this will defiantly scar him for life."

"Can you honestly help him?" Mrs. Yuki asked.

He turned to face her "I can do more than that, after 7 years with me, he will become a stronger person then he would have ever been. He has been given a gift, and it is in his best intentions that by coming with me, hell grow into a fine young man."

"Thank you Mr. Moto, I don't know how to repay you."

"Your son will in due time." Yugi walked over to Jaden. "Jaden, you'll be coming with me." He looked up and his heart raced.


	3. memories

Chapter 3- Memories

7 years later

Jaden Yuki, now the 15 year old boy we know and love, was walking down Domino Main Street. He was on his way to the Kaiba dome. After 7 years of training with Yugi he was ready, he was going to take on the world and he had the tools necessary to do it. He pulled out three cards and look at them.

_**Flashback-**_

_Jaden Yuki was 9 and was walking with his master Yugi down a tunnel in the middle of the Egyptian desert. _

"_Where are we going master?" Jaden asked looking at the drawings on the tunnels walls. They pictured fights with monsters which resembled those found in duel monsters. He even saw a Marshmellon. _

"_I have a friend who spends a lot of time down here; he'll show you things I need you to know, so pay attention."_

_Jaden nodded and continued to follow Yugi. When they reached the end of the tunnel a man in purple robes with the millennium icon on his hood was standing starring at Yugi. _

"_Your coming was foretold good friend." The man said._

"_It is very nice to see you Marik" Yugi said and gave the man a handshake. He took off his hood and revealed himself. _

"_I take it this must be Jaden."_

"_Yes sir" Jaden said and bowed._

_Marik chuckled, "you really taught him manners didn't you? But on to the real reason for your visit, you would like me to teach him the chant."_

"_Yes I would" _

_Jaden was confused. "What Chant do you want me to learn?"_

_Marik chuckled again, "only guardians of the pharaoh and himself know it. It is very powerful and necessary for someone like you. It is called the chant of Ra."_

All mighty protecter of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry  
>Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight<br>I beseech thee, grace our humble game  
>But first, I shall call out thy name<br>_Winged Dragon of Ra_! 

_Jaden repeated this over and over again, before bed, after dinner, when he woke up. Anytime he could he would repeat this and by his tenth birthday, it had become natural. _

_**End of Flashback-**_

Jaden repeated those same words; they gave him strength even in the darkest of situations.

_**Flashback-**_

_Yugi and Jaden were in a car driving in Domino city. Jaden was now 12 after brutal dueling, physical, and mental training that his master had given him. _

"_Sir may I ask where we are going?"_

"_We are going to see a friend of mine, you probably know him as the duel monsters tycoon, Seto Kaiba._

_They drove up a very long driveway; it was raining outside very hard and Jaden could barely see. He pulled up to a white mansion where none other than Seto Kaiba was standing outside, harms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face._

_Yugi got out of the car and Jaden followed. "Hello their friend."_

_Kaiba sighed "Yugi I am not your friend I'm your rival" _

"_And my rivals are my friends, and my number one rival is one of my best." _

_Kaiba sighed and looked at Jaden "shouldn't be in school?" _

"_He's with me Kaiba, he is Jaden, and I've already told you about him."_

_A slight smile crept under Kaiba's scowl, "can't wait till he's at my school" _

"_Not for another 3 years sir." Jaden replied being very polite and formal. _

"_Teaching him formality Yugi?"_

"_Only to those I need something from. He acts more of a buffoon then Joey." Kaiba laughed. _

"_So what do you need Yugi, time is money."_

"_And you certainly have a lot of it." Kaiba nodded in agreement. "I need you to make him a deck worthy of his skill." He then handed the sketches of monsters, spells and traps that Jaden had made and Kaiba looked at them. (They are the elemental heroes and Neo- Spaciens.) _

"_See it done." And the tree of them headed inside so that Jaden could be given his deck, the deck that would prove most valuable to him in future years. It would be his weapon, like a soldier's gun he would use it to defend those he loved and like a soldier show respect to those he dueled. _

_**End of Flashback-**_

Respect, he knew that he must always give it to his opponent no matter who they are. Enemy, friend, family, always he must show respect indifferently.

_**Flashback-**_

_Jaden was now 15 and was getting ready to leave Yugi so that he could go to Duel Academy. _

"_Jaden please come here" Yugi said in the other room which he used as his study. _

_Jaden walked to him. "Yes master what is it?"_

_Yugi held three cards in his hand, "I want you to take these and he handed Jaden the cards."_

_He looked at them and a stunned shock came over Jaden's face. "It's your time Jaden, use them to the best of your ability, remember what I have taught you and always remember, friends keep the world together."_

_**End of Flashback-**_

Jaden was now outside of the Kaiba dome, and he was staring at the three cards Yugi had given to him. He had used them against him, he used them against him, but now they were his. The three Egyptian gods were his.

_-note to readers- all right I added this after I made chapter 29. It appears that when Yugioh the original series ended, there were no more gods or millennium items, I didn't know because I didn't watch it when they started using legendary dragons and seal of orichalcos. So yah, for purposes of making this story actually making any sense what so ever, please think that millennium items are in Egypt, in the pharaoh's tomb and Yugi had the Egyptian god cards. YuGiOh isn't the same without them in my opinion. You can flame me all you want, but that is how it is. If you want to write a similar thing to this go ahead, just make sure it's JXA or else I'll be very mad :P _


	4. dont call him a slacker

Chapter 4- Don't call him a slacker.

Jaden walked up to the registration table.

"Hello there, I'm here for my test." The lady at the desk looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, what might your name be?"

"Jaden Yuki." She looked down the list.

"You're on next, here's your number and head on in."

"Thank you miss." She blushed a little but Jaden just walked away. Something Yugi had taught was to get to the heart of any person, and to read them like a book, but never EVER flirt with them. You might give away information.

He walked in and he waited in the waiting room. Those that already took the test were escorted away from the dome or were sitting in the stands. They didn't want anyone to know what it was ahead of time, but it was obviously a duel.

**JADEN YUKI**

Jaden got up and went through the doors. "Time to show them who I am."

There was a man in a blue trench coat standing on the other end of the duel field. He had a blonde ponytail and lipstick, He kind of look like a girl but all Jaden was concerned about was getting the duel disk he had.

**Our next contestant, Jaden Yuki**

"Hello there, I am Dr. Crowler."

Jaden bowed "pleasure to meet."

He was blown away but his over pitifulness. 'What type of mind game is this kid playing? A couple of kids in the crowd started snickering.

"Hey Chazz this kid pretty funny, but he probably can't duel" Said a brown haired boy in the obelisk blue uniform.

"Whatever." The kid named Chazz sneered.

Up on the balcony, 'I was wondering when this kid would show up' Zane thought to himself.

"Hey Zane so what I miss." Alexis walked over to Zane.

"Looks whose dueling" he said. She looked down and she jumped back.

"What is he doing here, he could hurt someone!" Alexis said.

"Well he is a very good duelist, so give him a chance." Alexis was fairly intrigued by what type of cards he had.

"Are you ready sir to begin this duel?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I you shall go first."

Dr. Crowler vs. Jaden

Lp 4000

"I summon elemental hero avian in attack mode- 1000/1000" a green man who had the talons of a hawk and the wings of one too appeared. "I set one card and call it a turn."

"Good, good now Ill summon gear golem the moving fortress into defense mode and set two cards."

"I'll activate my face down jar of greed." Jaden drew two cards because of his draw and the cards affect.

'Good I have Slifer in my hand, and the cards in need to get him out.' "I play 2 pot of greed so I can draw 4 more cards."

Jaden's hand- 7

"Then I activate graceful charity so I can draw three a discard two. And since discarded discard summon (made up) and Bustriniux can play my flame winged man."

A man with a dragon head as one of his arms, a second harm with talons, flame red wings and a dragons head appeared.

"Good a fusion summon. But my card still has more defenses then it."

"That's when you're wrong, when I fusion summon like this, my monster gains 500 atk points for one turn. So now attack that golem."

The flame winged man launched a fire ball right at the golem and it shattered in particles.

"You also lose 800 life points because of my wingman's affect.

Crowler 3200- hand 6

Jaden 4000- hand 9

"It's now your turn, teach."

"Thank you, now I set two cards and activate heavy storm. Now because of those two cards were statue of the wicked I get two tokens. Now I sacrifice them to summon my ancient gear golem- 3000/3000. Now attack his winged man."

The giant golem smashed the winged man like an egg and he shattered into particles.

Jaden- 3100

Crowler- 3200

"Your turn."

Jaden drew and was very pleased with what he drew.

Jaden hand-10

"I first use pot of greed." He drew again.

Jaden hand 11

"Next I summon elemental hero scout." I look alike of avian but smaller and light blue appeared- 500/200

"He counts as a special summon. Next I activate the spell card re-de fusion, this lets me bring back two monster used in a fusion summon and summon them to my side of the field." Avian and Bustriniux appeared.

"So you got a load of weak monsters, against my golem. Big deal."

"There not staying because I sacrifice all three of them. But before I do tell me what dorm would I be in if I got into duel academy?"

"YOU WOULD BE A SLIFER SLACKER, A LOSER."

"You might want to say that to his face, because I sacrifice these 3 monsters to bring out the original Slacker, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

People in the crowd started laughing, but they stopped when it appeared. A large red dragon, with two mouths and the size of the whole dome appeared behind Jaden and starred down at Crowler who was in shock. People in the stands shouted "HOLY SHIT!"

"But that's Yugi's card!"

Jaden snickered, "you apparently don't read the newspaper."

Alexis looked at the beast that was just summoned "how did he get that?"

Zane handed her the newspaper and she read the headline.

_**YUGI MOTO PASSES GOD CARDS **_

_Yugi Moto as stated that he has given his god gods to his apprentice, Jaden Yuki-_

She stared at the paper, then at Jaden, then at Zane. "So this is why you were so interested huh."

He nodded and she just starred as Slifer fired a blast of fire at Crowler who bent down to his knees.

"So I'm in right?" Jaden asked coolly.

"Crowler just stood there unable to speak.

"You're in alright" Kaiba walked out from the entrance. "Yugi's taught you well hasten he?"

"Yah he's done alright." Kaiba snickered, you'll be in Obelisk, but Yugi says you don't favor blue, but you'd rather have red."

Jaden nodded.

"I think that can be arranged" Kaiba walked out of the arena.

'Yugi you gave him the god cards you reckless son of a bitch.'


	5. you know me

Chapter 5- you know me

Jaden was walking to the dock where he would take the ship to Duel Academy since it was on a private island. He was in his new Slifer red jacket, but the inside was blue indicating his status as obelisk. He had a backpack with his card box that was in the style of Yugi's puzzle box. It was given to him by Marik on one of his many trips to Egypt with Yugi.

He also was given a purple robe that many of the tomb guards wore. It had the millennium symbol on the hood. He wore it a couple of times, but never in public. It scared people.

His duel disk was around his arm, his deck in his pocket. His other cloths were already shipped to the school, but he never let anyone take these possessions from him, they couldn't be replaced.

"So, you're going now aren't you?" Yubel appeared in front of Jaden. She hadn't changed a bit and she gave him a smile.

"Ya, but I need to focus right now."

"Oh come on!" Yubel pouted and kept on following Jaden.

"Yubel, leave Jaden alone." Another duel spirit appeared, this one being WINGED KURIBOH.

Winged Kuriboh was given to him by Yugi on his 10 birthday, and ever since then, Kuriboh and Yubel have been fighting over whose better.

"Kuriboh I swear to god ill murder you."

He laughed "you can't murder me, I'm so adorable." He smiled.

"Guys seriously take this somewhere else" Jaden looked irritated.

They disappeared and a couple minutes later Jaden reached the docks. The students were grouping up based on houses, blues with blue, red with red, and yellow with yellow. Jaden causally walked over to the blues.

However the other blues avoided him. "What is a Slifer doing here?"

"Yo Slacker, what you doing here?" Jaden looked up and some black haired kid in a blue blazer walked over to him.

"Waiting to get on board." Jaden looked at the kid; he didn't seem really friendly and reminded him a lot of someone he knew.

"Well you're in the wrong section Slacker." He sneered at Jaden.

"I am, this is obelisk right?"

The black hair kid nodded.

"Well then I'm in the right place." He turned back to look at the boat. It was quite big, about 5 floors of were visible above the water. It was a blank white with the letters DA on the hull.

"Yo kid, kid, SLACKER!" Jaden turned around to face the black haired kid.

"Yah what you need?"

"Slifers are getting on board now, your one so get going." Jaden sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a Slifer, I just got the jacket."

"Prove it"

Jaden reached into his backpack and pulled his registration form. He handed it to the kid with black hair and he looked at it.

Name- Jaden Yuki

Age- 15

Past dueling experience- trained with Yugi Moto for 7 years.

Average of grades- 100

Dorm- Obelisk

Deck- classified

And then a bunch more mumbo jumbo.

"Can I have my forms back please?" Jaden was looking annoyed. The black hair boy just stared at him.

"Your…your that kid."

"Yes I am that kid so now…" Jaden snatched his forms, put them into his bag and walked away.

"It's going to be like that the whole time Jaden." Yubel appeared.

"Yah just don't get overprotected and we will be fine." She frowned and left Jaden alone.

'He still hasn't forgotten, o well. It's not like we are ever going to see those people again.' Yubel thought to herself.

Jaden was staring out into the sea when he heard **OBELISK BLUES COME ABOARD. **

He got his back pack and headed aboard. He was last on line, but he didn't mind. Most people were just avoiding him, probably think 'slacker' or 'hope he doesn't want to duel me'.

'I wonder if this is what Yugi dealt with.' Jaden thought as he got aboard.

The seats were in the style of an airplane, since most of the room was taken up by common area for obelisk blue students. Jaden looked around for an empty seat, but it was quite hard.

**Up little up the boat-**

"Alexis, can I sit with you." The same dark hair boy that was talking with Jaden was looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"No get lost Chazz, sit next to Terry." She looked pissed. "As long as there is an open seat no one is sitting next to me. Got it"

He left after seeing that she was seriously pissed and sat a couple rows behind her.

"You know Alexis, you should be nicer to some of these boys" a girl with long black hair said.

"No Jasmine, they all just want to stare down my shirt" Alexis said.

"Whatever," another girl with brown hair said. They were sitting together behind Alexis, who was sitting alone.

**Back to where Jaden is-**

"Are you looking for a seat young man" a flight attendant asked Jaden.

"Yes I am miss, may you please help me find one?"

She looked at him 'I thought all these obelisks were snobs.' "Yes I can follow me."

She led him up towards the end of the ship where, there was only one seat left open next to one pissed off blonde girl.

"Excuse me miss." The ship attendant asked Alexis.

"Yes, may I help you?"

She gave her a smile "well yes you can, I have a young man here looking for a seat, and yours is the last one available. May he sit with you?"

Alexis realized even if she said no, he would still be sitting next to her. 'Great I got to deal with some pervert.' "Yes he may."

She smiled at the ship attendant. "Okay young man, here you go."

"Thank you very much madam." She giggled at his over politeness, which had become habit thanks to Yugi and took his seat.

The attendant left and Alexis looked out the window. 'Whoever this kid is, he's only her to get me to like him.'

"Hello there" Jaden said. Alexis just ignored him. "May you please hold this?" Jaden pulled out his dark purple robe. She took it not looking at what it was. "Man where is winged Kuriboh, I stuff him into my bag and now I can't find it."

Alexis looked down at what she was holding. It was a purple robe with the millennium symbol on the hood, it was folded very nicely. Alexis then glanced a look at who was sitting next to her. In his red blazer his head completely stuck inside of his backpack was the one person she hoped not to see.

"Hello." Jaden said popping his head out of the bag. She just stared at him.

"What is your name?"

"Oh so you're talking now, call me Jaden, madam." He smiled very widely at her and offered her a handshake. She didn't take it.

'No, no, no this can't be happening.' She thought to herself.'

"Madam are you okay?" Jaden was waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" a girl behind Jaden asked.

He turned around to face the black haired girl, Jasmine. "I don't know miss, but I don't like it."

"You better not of said something that could've mad her drop dead." Another girl next to Jasmine said, Mindy.

"No miss, I just asked her to hold my robe so I could look for something in my backpack."

They both looked at Alexis. She returned to starring out the window. She was terrified right now, remembering what happened 7 years ago.

"She'll snap out of it." And the two girls went back to talking about, girl stuff.

Jaden refocused his attention on his cards. He had just found winged Kuriboh and pocketed it. He then started muttering something under his breath. Alexis overheard what he was saying and she looked at him.

"All mighty protecter of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry  
>Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight<br>I beseech thee, grace our humble game  
>But first, I shall call out thy name<br>_Winged Dragon of Ra_!" Jaden said almost silently. He had been told to practice every spare moment he had, but he knew it perfectly, and in 10 different languages.

"What are you saying?" Alexis asked. Jaden looked at her deciding whether or not to lie.

"Some chant" Jaden said and he looked at Alexis's lap and saw his robe. "Oh can I have that back now, I found my Kuriboh." She handed him the robe and he decided to put it on. "Damn air conditioning makes this way to cold." He now looked like one of the pharaohs temple guardians and was going through a golden box.

"Tell me again your name?" Alexis asked.

"Call me Jaden Yuki, or any other nickname you think of." He looked through his box.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know me?" she asked.

He looked up and down her trying to pin point if he ever saw her before. The he froze. He stared at her. "Don't tell me your first name is Alexis now."

She nodded.


	6. okay now awkward

Chapter 6- okay now… awkward

Suddenly Jaden felt the whole room get 100 degrees hotter and he took off his robes and stuffed them in his bag. He closed the golden box and stuffed that in to then he stared at Alexis.

"Look I know, that you know, what happened to us 7 years ago, but please you go to understand." Jaden was very nervous; he did not fore see this problem.

"Understand what? Mr. I lie about my accomplishments and kill people." She was really pissed now that he of all people had to sit next to her, he of all people who had terrified her when she was 8.

"Now it isn't like that, I didn't actually kill the guy, he just provoked Yubel to do it." Jaden tried to explain to Alexis who was really getting pissed now.

"And where's the proof that she did it." Jaden sighed.

"Yo Yubel, get your demonic ass out her." When times get serious, he usually forgets his manners.

"Yah what is it." Yubel was sitting next to Jaden. A couple of people starred at her since Jaden decided it that to prove she existed, he had to let her come in a physical form. This is one of the many reasons he believes Yugi thought he was capable of such greatness; he could bring duel monsters into physical form.

"Look to your right and you'll find out." She turned and sudden shock came on her face. She was staring at a half terrified, half amazed Alexis who was goggling at the duel monster.

"Oh shit" Yubel said and then disappeared. "Why is she here Jaden huh?"

"Guess she duels. I don't know."

Alexis was staring at Jaden 'holy shit this is creepy, holy shit."

Jaden then looked at Alexis, "how about we forget all about that?"

"I don't know Jay…"

"You've already come up with a nickname…sweet" Jaden looked really happy and she giggled.

"Alright, I will introduce myself, I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"Pleasure to meet you somewhere that is not a cop car." He grinned at her.

"Well, what's up with your jacket? You're actually a Slifer." She finally noticed his red jacket.

"No, Kaiba let me go into Obelisk, but I can still have this sweet jacket."

"How do you know Kaiba?"

"Well I have been over to his place a couple of times, after all I needed a deck and he made it for me. He also had to talk to Yugi about stuff."

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" Jaden looked puzzled.

"Your deck, silly" Alexis said playfully. She wouldn't act like this to must people, especially a boy, but he was different. Beside she wanted a look at what type of deck Kaiba could make.

"I'm sorry miss, but that is classified." He went straight back to formality after acting like a normal person for 2 minutes.

"What's up with the formality?" She asked.

"Sorry, but it's become habit." Jaden said, he was sitting very stiffly and looking directly at Alexis with emotionless eyes. This is just how Yugi had taught him to act to a stranger.

"Well can you cut it out, it's kind of annoying" Alexis said glaring at the Jaden. He relaxed a little bit, but his eyes remained the same.

"Okay, say, you happen to know what they are doing downstairs." Jaden asked.

Alexis snorted, "Some stupid ball room dance thing, why you want to go?"

"A little, it seems better than just sitting here."

"Well you can't, you need a date and I doubt there are any girls left." Jaden looked around, both of Alexis's friends were gone and half of the boys in their section.

Jaden then looked at Alexis and smiled. "How about you go with me."

She was shocked to hear him say that, "why would I go with you, I hate dances?"

"Well you're my friend Lex" he sounded a little hurt.

"Lex, is that my nickname or something?"

"Yah, so you coming or not?"

She sighed, "If it will make you happy." She unwilling stood up and Jaden led her downstairs.

"Now here's the plan Lex, I don't really give two shits about dancing, but meeting some people will be nice. So when we get in, we don't have to hang around each other, okay."

When they reached the entrance Alexis sniggered "that's going to be a problem?"

"Whys that?" Btu before Alexis answered him; his right hand was handcuffed to Alexis's left hand.

"That's why, having fun yet?" Alexis scowled at him, 'damn I really do hate dances'.

"No, but were not even in the room yet." Jaden said, and Alexis smiled at him.

"Always thinking of the positive huh?"

"Well someone's got to do it."

And they walked in. Jaden's ear drums nearly burst at the sound of the music, it was really loud. Alexis was already used to it, being dragged by her friends to enough of these.

"How do people think in this noise?" Jaden was covering his ears and his eyes were shut.

"What you never been to a school dance?"

Jaden laughed, "Me in school, forget about it, I left after 3 grade and spent 7 years in goddamn Egyptian tombs. And I thought they were loud."

"So is that why you have that robe?"

"The purple one, yah Marik…" then he stopped. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"We got to go now" And he dragged Alexis to the door, but she was quite happy. She had always hated these types of things.

When they got out they were unhand cuffed. "Common Lex I need to see someone." And he held Alexis's hand and started running down the hall.

"Who are we seeing?"

He didn't answer and just gripped her hand tighter.

'Man he is different than most of the other people' Alexis thought to herself.

They ran all the way to a private room on the ship that had the words 'private, no entry allowed'. Jaden opened the door and walked in.

He then starred at Alexis, "you want to come in or wait outside."

"I'll come in." she saw a couple of boys running down the hall to see her and she wasn't looking forward to that.

"Okay" and he stepped to one side to let Alexis walk in first.

"Jay drop the manners, seriously."

"Sorry, habit."

A man chuckled in the room. "Man Yugi has really shoved that down your throat huh 'Jay'"

Alexis starred at the white haired man sitting in a chair around a small table. He had purple eyes and darker, but not too dark of skin. Alexis knew only one person who looked like that. Marik Ishtar.

"It's good to see you too" Jaden said and gave Marik a hug.

"I see you already made a new 'friend'." Marik chuckled again and looked at Alexis. "What might your name be?"

"Uhh…..Alexis." 'Oh my god it really is him' Alexis thought to herself.

"Um Lex," Jaden said. She broke out of her trance and looked at Marik and Jaden who were now sitting down. "You don't have to stand."

She looked at him and smiled and took a seat.

"Now where to begin, ah yes Jaden. It has come to my attention, and the attention of the public, that you now hold possession of the god cards."

"Yes sir."

Alexis then remembered Jaden's dueling exam where Slifer appeared.

"None the less, I knew this was coming ever since I taught you that chant. I am just here to tell you the warnings of what might happen if you use them to excess."

Jaden looked at Marik. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Duel Academy is known as both the best dueling school out there, and a duelist graveyard. People will come to duel academy to find you and take those cards from you. What I'm really trying to say here is that; don't let those cards out of your sight."

"I won't Marik."

"Well where are they now?"

Jaden looked nervously at Alexis, and then reached down into his pants. When I mean in, I mean in. no pockets, nothing. He unzipped a pouch that was hidden near his groin and pulled out the three cards.

"Nice hiding spot Jaden, but I think your little girl friend will find it soon enough." He gave Alexis a cocky smile but she just scowled. Jaden being as far away from such things was confused.

"What do you mean? Why would anyone ever go down there?" Alexis just stared at him unbelieving what she had just heard.

Marik shook his head. "Yugi never taught you biology has he? Ah well." He turned to Alexis and smiled. "I'm sorry I must take my leave, but this fine young lady would be more than happy to explain this to you." He got up and left the room.

Jaden turned to her his eyes wide in shock "how the hell do you know what he is talking about."

Alexis turned to him 'why me, why me?' "Well I went to private school, and they taught us more than just duel monsters."

"I was taught more than just duel monsters, I learned calculus, algebra, chemistry, logic, English, Egyptian, Japanese, Chinese, German, physics, a full history of the world, and philosophy."

Alexis was trying to count the list. "He taught you all of that."

Jaden shrugged "that's what you get when you're alone with him for 7 years."

"And knowing all of that, you still don't know basic biology?"

"Guess not. So tell me, why would you be in my pants?"

**We will be arriving at Duel Academy in 5 minutes, please gather your belongings and wait at your seats. **

'Saved by the bell' she turned to Jaden. "After we get off follow me, well find somewhere private to talk." He nodded and followed Alexis out of the room.


	7. Alexis gives Jaden the talk

Chapter 7- Alexis gives Jaden… the talk

They walked back to their seats, well more dragged. Jaden was thinking really hard what Marik had meant, and Alexis was dragging Jaden by his hand to his seat. People were staring at her, since no one ever saw here actually saw her hold another boys hand before, and at Jaden which they remember from his entrance exam.

When they reached their seats, Alexis's friends were staring at her.

"Where were you and who is that?" Mindy asked, looking at Jaden who still didn't have a clue what was going on.

"None of your business and this is Jaden." He didn't wave.

"He looks cute" Jasmine said. Jaden then looked around.

"Where are we Lex?" He asked.

"He called you Lex, so cute" Mindy said in a loving tone.

"Shut it" Alexis said, she was really pissed now 'damn now they're going to think I'm like this guy, which I kind of do but… what am I saying?'

"We should sit down now" Jaden said offering her to her seat.

Jasmine went crazy "he's so polite!"

Alexis growled, and she shut her mouth but still starred at Jaden, then it hit her.

"Wait you're that kid…" Jasmine and Mindy goggled at him, then at Alexis, then back at Jaden.

Jaden sighed "listen, if you want to call me that you can join his 'club'" and he pointed at Chazz who was looking furious at Jaden.

They both looked at who he pointed to "EWW!" they said.

"That's what I thought" and he turned to talk to Alexis. He gave her one of his signature grins. "So what do we do when we get there?"

"Well we either go to our dorm or we just walk around for a little bit, then there are the dorm dinners."

"Will you then explain to me what Marik meant, I have been pondering his words for minutes now and I still don't get it?"

Alexis giggled, "You honestly don't get it?"

He frowned at her "should I?"

She laughed again, "Yah haven't your parents ever given you the talk?"

He frowned more and turned away "I haven't seen them in 7 years…" Then he gave her a pained grin, "guess that's why I don't get it."

Alexis felt sorry for him. He lost valuable time with his real family so that he could take responsibility, not something that most people would do. 'What is that I feel inside me, is it pity, what?' She was staring at Jaden's eyes which were emotionless, she would've thought anyone would shed one tear but he starred at the ground.

"Jay, why don't you feel bad emotion?" It was an odd thing to ask, he just looked at her.

"You learn to forget certain emotions sometimes." And he picked up his bad and duel disk. "It's time to go."

And so it was, Alexis didn't notice but they had been docked for 5 minutes now. She got up and picked up her own bag. They walked out of the boat together and being the last ones. A couple of boys were waiting outside trying to find her. 'Oh shit' Alexis thought and ran inside the oat again before anyone saw.

Jaden stopped and went back into the boat. "What's wrong?"

She peered out the window, and Jaden understood. He reached into his bag and handed his purple robe to her. "Put this on, they won't be able to see you."

She looked at it "Thanks Jaden" and she put it on. They walked out of the boat, Alexis being unseen. The boat doors shut and all the boys sighed.

"Damn she must have been first to get off" and they left the dock. Jaden and Alexis were already making their way to the school. She took off the robes and handed them back to Jaden.

"Thank you so much" Alexis said.

He shrugged," no problem." Then he led her behind a tree. "Now you got to explain to me this, why would you be in my pants?"

She couldn't believe it, he remembered to ask her. "Um well you see…" She stammered.

Jaden meanwhile took out a pen and paper and sat down. "Do you mind if I take notes?"

She looked at him "this isn't class you know."

"Well I don't know this so please teach me?" He was ready to jot down notes.

"Okay well you see…" Alexis started saying. Now imagine the talk you got from your parents on this subject. Jaden was at first very interested, but soon that interest subsided and he stared at her almost disgusted and at the same time lust fully.

"And the reason I would be in your pants is…"

But Jaden cut her off, "because Marik is implying that you want to perform certain acts that might arouse certain bodily fluids that trigger a chain reaction. Sick pervert."

Alexis just stared at him "no you get the science behind it but not the meaning."

"What do you mean; science is meaning or is this like one of Yugi's mind games?"

"No he is implying that since I'm a girl and you are a boy and were alone…that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jaden looked at her, "OH, but that's seems logical. You can be my girlfriend."

Alexis couldn't speak "I can be your what?"

"My girlfriend, since you are a girl and my friend. Oh that makes me your boyfriend." Jaden was getting excited. Alexis was about to punch Jaden when she heard this.

"Does that make your friend Mindy and Jasmine your girlfriends?" Jaden starred at her.

"No, what?" Alexis was confused.

"Well since they are your friends and they are girls, they would be your 'girlfriends' am I correct?"

Alexis giggled and Jaden just starred at her. "It's not like that, you have to pair up a boyfriend and a girlfriend, or you know two of the same."

"Okay so how does one obtain this status?"

"By asking a girl on a date or something."

He smiled at her, and she didn't like it "fine then I ask you to go with me to this dinner thing tonight as my 'date' so that I may obtain this status as your boyfriend and you as my girlfriend. I believe it will work out in both our favors." He grinned wildly.

Alexis couldn't believe it, she taught him the chemistry behind we she would want to get into his pants, but he doesn't get something as simple as this. 'Well you know it could work out in my favor. After all if I get a boyfriend people will stop bugging me, and him being clueless, he won't try to do me in.'

She looked at Jaden "alright it's a deal, from now on I'm your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend, okay."

Jaden looked at her, and he was very happy "wow I'm a boyfriend now. Let's find someone to duel."

Alexis just looked at him "how does your mind go from being my boyfriend to dueling in less than a second?" This boy was unbelievable.

He grinned "because I won't to duel that black haired boy Chazz. He thought I was scum, but I'll show him." He took Alexis's hand "I think he also wants to be your boyfriend, actually I think most boys do. I wonder why?"

"You wonder why? Oh no it's not because I got blonde hair, perfect skin, long legs and a perfect rack."

"What's a rack?" Jaden was standing still. "I never heard that term used to describe someone by."

She sighed "it means breasts dummy. Most boys find those things arousing."

"They do?" Then he grinned. "Now that can't be true, why would anyone care what's on the outside, it is what is on the inside that counts." He smiled at her.

"Your something else you know that." She a quick kiss on the check. 'Oh shit what did I do, damn it Lex damn it.'

"Common lets go find Chazz." He didn't seem to care that she had just kissed him.

"Jaden are you really that clueless about love?" He stood stock still.

Then he turned to face Alexis "Lex I show love to all my friends and family, it isn't a big deal honestly. You and these fan boys of yours take it too seriously." He then gave her a kiss on the lips. "See not a big deal."

She was now frozen looking at Jaden. "Jaden you just kissed me on the lips."

"Yah so?"

"So, SO? Jaden you don't do that to everyone you see. How many other girls have you kissed on the lips?"

Jaden thought for a moment, "none, but that is beside the matter, we got a duel to find. To show you it really isn't a big deal I'll do it again." He kissed Alexis on the lips again, but she was ready and wasn't surprised when it lasted a little bit longer than usual.

He pulled away from her this time shock on his face. "Alright now that was different, what did you do?" Jaden starred directly into her eyes. 'Man her eyes are something else'

Alexis smiled "this time I kissed back. Thought it wasn't a big deal" she said teasingly.

"That makes sense, but common, time to find Chazz." And he grabbed her hand, heat rushed up her spine and she felt something she never thought she would feel. Love.


	8. new friends, enemies and places

Chapter 8- New friends, enemies and places

Jaden and Alexis had walked a little bit looking for Chazz but they couldn't find him anywhere. Alexis was really happy about this but Jaden seemed to be rather upset.

"Damn I was really hoping to find him." Jaden said and noticed what look like a shack. "Hey Lex"

"Yah Jaden" She was still trying to figure out why she was feeling the way she did toward Jaden.

"What's that?" and he pointed to the shack.

"That's the Slifer dorm. Its where the under achievers are put." She said.

"So that's what he meant by Slifer Slacker. So then where's our dorm?"

"Over there" and she pointed to what seem to be a palace that was blue overlooking a lake.

"That's cool, but you can't see the ocean from that far back."

"Yah but the rooms are nicer" Alexis pointed out.

"So what, I only sleep in my room. Actually I spend more time outside sleeping then in my room."

"You are one odd kid you know that Jay." Jaden laughed.

"I'm odd; I'm not the one afraid of boys."

Alexis glared at him "I'm not afraid, it's just that they are so annoying."

"Or maybe you don't give any of them a chance." Jaden pointed out.

Alexis thought for a second. "Well I gave you a chance."

Jaden just snorted, "That was luck, honestly if I had found a seat I wouldn't even know you came here."

"Or it was destiny." Alexis thought dreamily.

"Density doesn't exist, we make our own destiny." Jaden said bluntly. He didn't seem to know where Alexis was going with it.

"Oh well come on I got to get ready for our little date thing." Alexis said.

"Just wear what you have on now; no one really gives a shit."

"But I need to look nice." Alexis said.

Jaden gave Alexis a hug which was completely unexpected. "You look nice enough." Then he let go of her. "Let's go visit the Slifers." He grabbed Alexis's hand and pulled her towards the Slifer dorm.

The Slifers were having dinner when Jaden and Alexis opened the door. They all starred at them.

Alexis whispered into Jaden's ear "I don't think were supposed to be here."

"Hi everybody, my name is Jaden Yuki and this is Alexis…" he stopped. "Sorry what's your last name again?"

"Rhodes..." but as soon has he said that Jaden started speaking again.

"Alexis Rhodes. We just came here to say hi" he smiled genially at all the Slifers, who all were scowling and growling.

Jaden didn't notice and he sat down next to a small blue haired boy who looked scared out of his wits. Jaden pulled Alexis to sit down next to him.

"Hi my name is Jaden." And he stretched a hand to the blue haired boy. He didn't take it, but only starred.

"What are Obelisks doing here?" a fairly chubby boy with short black hair, a big nose and a the biggest scowl out of all the Slifers on.

"We came to…" Alexis was stopped by Jaden.

"We came to say hi. We were in the neighborhood so to speak and decided to pop in." he looked at Alexis who was scared to death then back at the fat kid. "Well at least I did, Alexis is kind of scarred."

She didn't say anything and only crept closer to Jaden who was the only person she currently felt safe to be around.

The fat kid scowl turned into a grin. "Nice to meet you Jaden, I'm Chumley by the way." He extended his hand and gave each other a handshake.

"I'm Syrus" the small boy next to Jaden said. He looked terrified.

"Nice to meet ya Sy." Jaden said.

Then an older man with long black hair, a grin on his face and glasses walked into the room.

"Hello there, I am professor Banner, head of the Slifer dorm."

"Nice to meet you" Jaden said and he gave him a handshake. "I'm Jaden Yuki."

The professors grin turned to shock as he looked at Jaden. "So you're the kid that Yugi gave his…"

Jaden made a blah blah blah hand motion while Banner was talking. "Geese is that the only thing I'm known for. Having the god cards, no wonder Yugi gave them to me; it must be a nightmare talking to people."

Everyone then looked at Jaden, scowls turning into grins then to shock.

"My only question is why you are down here, the Obelisk dinner started 30 minutes ago." Banner said.

Jaden stood up like a rocket "oh shit were late, come on Lex." He pulled Alexis up and ran out the door waving at the Slifers. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. BYE!" and he ran with Alexis to the Obelisk dorm.

The other Slifers looked at the two figures that were running. "That was odd" Banner said.

Alexis looked at Jaden "can we please slow down." Jaden suddenly stopped and Alexis almost tripped but Jaden caught her.

"Yah we can" and they started walking to the Obelisk dorm, which was quite far.

"You make friends really fast don't you Jaden?" Alexis asked. She was amazed on how fast he could make people feel about him. Form Scowls to grins.

He shrugged "just a talent I guess" Jaden then held Alexis hand.

"Jay, why are you constantly holding my hand?"

"I don't know, it just feels right." And he continued holding it. Alexis wasn't complaining. To her it would signal to other people that she was taken and it to her, it also felt right.

They reached the doors to the Obelisk dorm which were open. Jaden's phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"hello"

"hey Jaden it's your 'pal' Kaiba"

"Oh hey wasup"

"nothing much, I just wanted to remind you that you need to wear your jacket inside out for your little dorm dinner, got it"

"Okay, okay calm yourself. See ya" and Jaden hung up.

Then Jaden took off his jacket and Alexis just stared at him confused. He turned it inside out so that it looked like a normal obelisk blue one and put it on.

"That's cool" Alexis said.

Jaden looked at himself "man I really miss my red, but whatever" and he led Alexis into the dorm.

Now when they walked in, no one was wearing anything to fancy, except a couple of girls got makeup on and did some weird stuff to their hair. It was set in the fashion of a ball room with food on both ends, tables set, and people dancing.

Jaden covered his ears still not used to the sound. "Man I hate modern music technology."

Alexis giggled at him struggling over the sound. He finally uncovered his ears. He seemed to get used to the sound rather fast. Then he saw food.

"OH MY GOD FOOD" and he sprinted towards the table dragging Alexis behind him. Her feet weren't even on the ground; she was like a flag being carried by a moving pole.

Jaden stopped when he reached the table and as I said Alexis wasn't even on the ground so they both collided into each other. Alexis was on top of Jaden her face in his chest while Jaden's eyes were spinning out of control.

"Loser" and then Jaden saw the person he was looking for. Chazz.

"Hey Lex you okay." Alexis was laughing uncontrollably into Jaden's chest and he thought she was crying. He lifted her reveal a Alexis whose face was bright red from blush and laughter.

"Jaden your crazy." And without thinking she kissed him. Not something she planned it just felt right.


	9. Ra shows no mercy!

Chapter 9- Ra shows no mercy!

Alexis broke off from the kiss. She blushed scarlet and Jaden was looking at her.

"See not too bad." Jaden said and grinned. He then got up by lifting Alexis while he got up. He didn't look it but Jaden was pretty strong.

"I think we found who you were looking for." Alexis said and pointed to Chazz.

Jaden turned around, from habit held Alexis's hand, to face Chazz who looked livid. "Hello there, I challenge you to a duel."

Chazz was still dumbstruck by what he had just seen. 'She…likes him' he thought.

"Um hello?" Chazz broke his trance and saw Jaden waving his hand in front of his face. Alexis was giggling behind him.

"You challenged me to a duel 'Slacker'" Chazz sneered. "But let's make it more interesting shall we?"

Alexis looked horror struck; she knew what he was going to say.

"Sure I love plot twists"

"If I win, I get Alexis, and if you win I leave you two alone."

Jaden didn't get what he was saying "what do you mean get? I'm pretty slavery is illegal, and anyways I don't own Alexis."

Everyone fell over in that anime style except for Alexis. She was used to his ignorance and loved him for it.

"Jay he means that if he wins I become his girlfriend." Jaden looked at her; his grin disappeared and replace with a face of complete seriousness.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to those conditions." Jaden said, his tone changing from that of a happy go lucky boy to that of a complete seriousness. Chazz noticed the change in tone, but didn't falter.

"Why not, are you scared of losing her?"

Jaden's expression didn't falter. He stared directly into Chazz's eyes as if looking into his mind. "It's not that I'm scared, it's just." He looked at Alexis "it would dishonorable to put someone in a spot of insecurity."

Alexis smiled at him "thanks Jay."

He then turned back to face Chazz "I thought we could be friends, but now you have disrespected not only me, but are calling my girlfriend." He looked back at Alexis. "Girlfriend right?"

"Yes Jaden, geese."

"Anyways as I was saying…" he turned back to face Chazz "you disrespected my girlfriend so now we duel for your honor, got it."

"Fine then, I'm not afraid of a drop out." He started walking outside "you got 20 minutes to get ready, got it pal!"

"Fuck that, were dueling right now."

Chazz just glared at him "fine, you want to lose pretty badly, loser."

They activated their duel disks.

"Get your game on!" Jaden said.

Chazz vs. Jaden

LP 4000-4000

"I'll go first" Jaden said. "I play polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman to summon elemental hero Thunder giant!"

A giant man with the body of Clayman, but yellow appeared. He had a visor and you could see his mouth. Electricity was coming from all around him and a ball of electricity was in his chest.

"I'll then set one card and it's your turn."

"Finally, first ill summon armed dragon level 3." A small orange dragon appeared. "Then I play swords of revealing light protecting me for 3 turns and lay down one card."

"Back to me, and I paly fusion gate then fuse elemental hero blade edge and wild heart to play elemental hero wild edge and set one card." The monster appeared and Chazz only snickered.

"You can't attack its useless. And now my dragon turns to level 5" The little orange dragon glowed and became a darker orange and much bigger. "Now attack his thunder giant!"

"Not so fast I play negate attack, so he's safe."

"Whatever you're done for loser"

Jaden glared at Chazz, he wanted him to pay.

Jaden drew and looked at what he just drew. The Winged Dragon of Ra. He had another negate attack facedown and Avian and Bustrintrix in his hand.

"I fuse Avian and Bustrintrix to paly elemental hero flame wingman and with that I end."

Chazz then smirked "how does it feel to be so pathetic, you have no skills. I don't even know why a girl like Alexis would like you."

Jaden was now mad 'come on hold your rage in don't let it take control'

"now I level up my dragon to level 7" and Chazz's dragon grew once again into a much larger red dragon with metal spikes on it. "But I don't have any cards in my hand so I can't use his affect but he attacks your wingman!"

"Negate attack" Jaden said lazily. "Is it my turn?"

"Yah." Chazz was annoyed that he was just avoiding his attacks.

Jaden drew and a millennium symbol appeared on his forehead. Chazz was startled by it.

"What the hell is that?" But Jaden ignored him.

'He's going to pay for disrespecting me and Alexis, mostly Alexis.'

Then Jaden did something he had only done once before in a duel but countless times over the years.

All mighty protecter of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry  
>Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight<br>I beseech thee, grace our humble game  
>But first, I shall call out thy name<br>_Winged Dragon of Ra_!

Chazz stared as a golden light came from Jaden's duel disk and a light beamed into the heavens. A dragon of pure gold appeared. His head that of an eagle, wings spread out he almost looked machine. Its red eyes glowed and glared at Chazz who pissed his pants.

The swords of revealing light was destroyed in the presence of the god. No one stops him.

"Attack, BLAZE CANNON OF RA!" and Ra opened its mouth and a beam of gold light fired out and engulfed Chazz and his dragon.


	10. peace and quiet

Chapter 10- Peace and Quiet

Chazz had fainted and was lying on his back facing the sky. He took slow, deep breaths and his eyes were closed.

People were looking at Jaden who just shrugged and walk towards Chazz. He checked his pulse by putting his finger on his neck and listened.

"He's fine, just in shock" Jaden said, he didn't seem the little bit worried about Chazz. People were looking at him both scared and impressed. He walked to Alexis and grinned.

"So you got your duel" Alexis said, who was also in shock at the appearance of Ra.

"Yah, but I wasn't planning on it to be so serious."

Alexis was again confused by Jaden "what do you mean serious?"

Jaden shrugged "he didn't show respect, and so a lesson had to be taught."

Alexis just stared at him "seriously, you are really different."

Jaden grinned wider "well different is usually better, come on I'm starving."

Jaden took Alexis and guided her to the table where all the food was on. People got out of there way since they were still frightened of Jaden and the raw power he possessed.

"Why isn't there any fried shrimp?" Jaden looked really upset.

Alexis sighed "fried shrimp is not something you eat at fancy parties. Usually only the Slifers get it for their banquets"

"What! I thought we were the elite but we don't fried shrimp?" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Blasphemy."

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Jaden just starred at her.

"What's so funny?" Jaden looked confused.

"You act like a little kid sometimes and it's so 'cute'"

"How is it cute, I'm seriously pissed here?"

Alexis put her head on Jaden's shoulder trying to stop herself from falling over in laughter. Jaden just starred at her.

"Am I the only sane person at this school, disrespectful boys, freaked out classmates and a girlfriend who can't stop laughing at stuff I do." Jaden looked at Alexis. 'Damn she does have pretty eyes.' Jaden put his hands behind is head. "I could get used to this."

_Later that night… and no Alexis and Jaden don't get it on : (_

Jaden was staring into nothingness, well not nothingness just the ocean. He had found out this sweet spot by the ocean that was a quite far away from his dorm. He had his purple robes on, he didn't want anyone recognizing him if they spotted him and since it reminded people of the rare hunters, and they probably wouldn't approach him.

"Man I just love, watching the ocean." Jaden said taking a seat on one of the rocks.

"Well there is no ocean where Yugi always took us." And Yubel appeared and so did Winged Kuriboh.

"Yah well. Egypt isn't known for ocean, mostly pyramids and deserts." Jaden sighed.

"What's wrong Jaden?" Yubel asked.

Jaden just sighed "something Yugi told me."

_**Flashback-**_

_It was 10 days before Jaden's 15__th__ birthday and he was ecstatic. Yugi, Jaden and Joey, who just so happened to be visiting Yugi, were in his apartment that had a perfect view of the Eiffel tower, That's right Yugi has an apartment in Paris, and many other places. _

_Jaden was reading a book on the discoveries of Nuclear Fusion and Fission when Yugi sat next to Jaden. _

_Jaden looked up "Hello their master, you require my assistance?" _

_Yugi chuckled, 'I think I might have over done the manners'. "No but I would like you to look at this." And he handed Jaden a book. The cover was black and the title was written in blood 'the Dark World'_

"_What is it about?" Jaden looked curiously at the book. _

"_Something I think you should take a look at." Yugi said._

"_Yugi, ya gotta stop with all the puzzles, it makes my head hurt." Joey walked in drinking mountain dew, just what he needs. _

_Jaden laughed and Yugi scowled at his best bud. "Joey puzzles help exercise the mind and build character."_

"_Blah, blah, blah" Joey said and sat done in the opposite chair to Yugi. _

"_So Yugi what is this book about?" _

_Yugi looked at Jaden, "when you reach duel academy, I want you to find somewhere private and read all of it. Most preferably at night."_

_Jaden nodded and put the book aside and continued reading his Nuclear Fusion and Fission book, which he had almost finished. He had become a very fast reader. _

_**End of Flashback-**_

Jaden was reading the book, and every page was written in blood. Yugi had made notes in it for Jaden to follow.

_At lighthouse-_

Zane was looking at the ocean and was waiting for someone. He heard steps behind but didn't turn.

"Hey Zane." Alexis said behind Zane who was still looking at the ocean.

"Alexis." He turned around to face her. "How was your first day?"

Alexis shrugged "pretty good."

A grin appeared on Zane's face "I heard you and Jaden hooked up."

Alexis knew this would happen. Zane allows found about things before anyone else did. "Yah I did. He actually is not that bad."

Zane turned back to face the ocean and Alexis went to his side. "I miss him a lot Alexis."

Alexis nodded. "I miss him too." A tear fell down her face. "But this year we will find him."

Then they heard more footsteps that they weren't expecting. "Zane!"

Alexis and Zane turned around and saw the small blue haired boy. "Syrus what's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost."

Syrus was panting, he was in shock "there's one on the island."

Alexis and Zane looked confused "there's what on the island?"

"A rare hunter, he's by the rocks a little way east."

Zane looked shocked "why here?"

Alexis had an idea why "He probably here to steal the god cards from Jay." Alexis giggled to herself 'if only he knew where they were hidden' (if you have forgotten, the god cards are hidden underneath Jaden's nut sack.)

"Well common lets go stop this mother fucker" and Zane followed Syrus. Alexis was thinking to herself, then realized she was alone and tried to catch up to the two Truesdales.

_Back at the rocks-_

Jaden was 100 pages in to the book and was shocked but what he read. Apparently there were different dimensions and in one of the dimensions, a person by the name of Haou had taken control with an iron fist. Even Yubel was in it, but Jaden already knew why.

He was about to reach the family life of the Supreme king when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing here scum?" a vicious voice said behind Jaden.

'Damn I have been caught, oh well.' He just ignored the boy behind him continued reading. He turned the page of the book and the picture he saw on the opposite page made him scream. Well not really but it seriously shocked him.

The picture was that of a look-alike of Jaden who was wearing the black armor of the supreme king. Yugi had made a note for Jaden to read. –You are him-

He then looked to the picture of the girl who was standing next to him. The title of her picture said supreme queen. Now if you haven't guessed who the picture is, then you are pathetic. Na just kidding, but seriously it's kind of obvious.

The girl was in black armor, had long blonde hair and a scowl. Jaden just starred at the picture and dropped it. It started to glow and the light beamed up into the sky and he stepped back.

As the light retreated back into the book the spirit of Yugi appeared and starred at Jaden.

Zane starred in awe as the king of games appeared before the rare hunter. Syrus had hid behind a bush and Alexis finally caught up and was staring at the spirit.

The spirit looked at the audience and sighed. "Jaden next time, make sure you're alone like I said."

The person in the robe nodded "sorry master, I did not foresee it"

Yugi nodded. "Yes now on to the matter at hand. I do not have all the time of the world but I must make what you saw make sense."

Alexis looked at the person in the purple and knew who it was. 'Jaden what the fuck are you doing?'

Yugi's spirit walked over to Jaden who stood still and at attention. "Jaden." He spoke so that only Jaden could hear. "Having ties to the supreme king is not a bad thing."

Jaden looked confused. "But I read that he tortured and killed millions."

Yugi sighed "Jaden, you are not him. You don't share the same personality; however you do share similar powers. For instance Yubel was his guardian too and he used cards like your heroes except evil."

"But why did you appear when I saw that picture?"

Yugi looked up and gazed at Zane and Alexis who were looking more shocked than ever. "Because there is another that shares a similar path as you, and it is your duty to guide that person, or persons on the right track."

Jaden nodded "I understand."

Yugi then walked back to the book. "Then I shall take my leave. I will see you again soon." And Yugi disappeared.

Jaden just stood there. He had just seen his master and he had given a job. But this time, he would be doing without him; it was his turn to take up the responsibility that Yugi had been carrying for the world.


	11. explanations

Chapter 11- Explanations

Alexis jumped down to where Jaden was standing. She pulled back his hood revealing his brown hair. She looked at his face. He was in total shock. She then looked at the book that was wide open on the rocks and picked it up.

She looked at it, it was written blood and then she saw the picture and the note that was written there.

'That's…that's … that's me and' Alexis was shocked by what she saw. She couldn't read the text because it was in some ancient that Jaden probably could read. It's hard for him to tell the difference from different languages.

She starred at him; his eyes were pained and blank. "Jaden…" Alexis said. Zane was off trying to comfort Syrus and it was just the two of them.

Jaden came back to reality. "…Lex… what are you doing here?"

She held up the book and the page that Jaden was looking at before he dropped it. "Explain, and no bull shit."

Zane had come back with Syrus who looked freaked but able to walk. "So our little rare hunter is just your boyfriend… figures." Zane said. He then picked up Syrus, "I'll take you back to your dorm" and the two Truesdales left.

"Well Jaden" Alexis was just confused as Jaden. "What is all of this?"

Jaden sighed "I wish I knew. I only followed instructions." He looked down "I was told to read this tonight in private."

Alexis then looked back at the book. "How the fuck can you read this?"

Jaden starred at it "I honestly don't know."

Alexis just looked at him. She could tell he wasn't lying. "Alright Jay" Jaden looked up at her. "You are going to read this to me, since my picture is in it."

Jaden nodded. "Alright, but we can't do it in one night."

"I can see that, this book is like 600 pages. But we will start tonight." Alexis was very stern with Jaden, too much weird stuff was happening around and she wanted answers.

"Let's go back to my room; it'll be comfortable for me to read to you." He took her hand and started walking towards his room.

"Um Jay, I'm not allowed to be in the boys dorm." Alexis said.

Jaden looked at her, "don't worry, Yubel will guard the door."

"I will?" Yubel said appearing to only Jaden.

"Yes you will." Jaden said back.

She pouted and disappeared. When Jaden reached his dorm he guided Alexis to a tree that was right outside his window. Hanging from his balcony was a ladder and he started climbing. She followed up and walked into Jaden's room.

It had a small kitchen that was connected to a living space, a separate bathroom and separate bedroom. His bags were still in front of his door.

"You haven't unpacked yet?"

Jaden shrugged, "guess not." And he guided her to the bedroom. He then laid down on the bed and turned on a side lamp.

He took out the book and opened to the first page and looked at Alexis who was still standing looking at Jaden.

"What's wrong Lex?" Jaden didn't see why she didn't lie next to him in bed.

Alexis laughed to herself "What's wrong, you expect me to sleep next to you."

"Well yah, the point was so when I got tired of reading to you we could go to sleep."

Alexis couldn't believe it, 'there isn't one perverted thought in his mind. Even for a teenaged boy'

She sighed and laid down next to Jaden who started reading.

Alexis was shocked and what she heard. 'Supreme king, darkness, light of destruction and, what she found to be the most important to her, supreme queen.'

Jaden read 150 pages to Alexis before they both fell asleep. Her head was on Jaden's shoulder and his on her head.

_The next morning-_

Chazz woke up in his bed, and next to him sleeping in his bedroom chair was his friend Terry.

"Yo Terry, what the fuck happened?" Chazz had a small headache and looked like shit. Terry woke up.

"You got blasted by Ra." Then Chazz remembered the duel with Jaden.

"Damn Slacker!" Chazz was mad. "What room is he in?"

"I think D14. Why?" But before Terry could get an answer Chazz was out the door.

Chazz reached Jaden's room and was now pissed. "Damn slacker thinks he can beat me," and he knock down Jaden's door.

Alexis heard the door being broke and woke up. She looked at Jaden who was sound asleep. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.' Alexis thought to herself.

Alexis moved her head away from Jaden and now he woke up. "Hey Lex, what time is it?" He looked at his alarm clock. "Damn its 7:30, why are we up so early?"

Alexis then remembered the breaking of the door. "Someone broke into your room; I just heard the door being torn off its hinges."

Jaden shot up like a rocket "Lex get in the closet and hide." She didn't argue and swiftly made her way there and locked herself in.

As soon has she got in the closet, Chazz slammed the bedroom door open "JADEN SLACKER YUKI!"

"It's actually Jaden Haou Yuki (I don't know?) And you better fix my doors"

Chazz then noticed creases on Jaden's bed and smirked. "There was someone else in here."

'Oh shit he knows' Alexis was really worried but Jaden remained calm.

"Yah, Winged Kuriboh got scarred and decided he wanted to sleep next to me."

Chazz started to laugh "Winged fucking Kuriboh, what do you think I am an idiot?"

"Yo Kuriboh come out" and a winged Kuriboh appeared so that Chazz and Alexis could see it. Chazz fainted at the sight of the monster and it laughed.

"Oh my god Jaden, you attract the strangest people" Kuriboh said.

Jaden shrugged "or they attract me"

Alexis got out of the closet and looked at the winged Kuriboh. "It's so cute" and she hugged the little fur ball.

"Cant… breathe…grip to ….tight…" Kuriboh said gasping for air. Jaden and Alexis laughed and then Yubel appeared.

"Jaden I fix your doors." She then looked at Chazz. "Can I have some fun Jaden?"

Jaden smirked "go ahead." Yubel smiled and picked Chazz up and vanished.

Alexis starred at Jaden. "What is she going to do to him?" She thought that she might kill him.

"Bring him to hell and back."


	12. Swimming Hole time

Chapter 12- Swimming hole time

Jaden fell back on his bed and sighed. Alexis could sense something was wrong and walked over to him and laid next to him.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

Jaden turned so he was looking at her, "Well the stuff I read to you last night, has got me thinking."

Alexis turned a bright red. "I know, it's pretty disturbing." Jaden just stared into her eyes and she blushed a deep crimson. "Um Jay, your staring"

He woke up from a trance "sorry, but your eyes are… I don't know."

Usually boys commented on her ass, or something more perverted, but hearing someone comment on something that had nothing to do with sex was something else. "Um… thanks"

Jaden looked confused "why are you thanking me?"

"Well you gave me a comment so I thanked you."

"Oh… I need to get used to the modern world."

Alexis laughed "it's not like you've been trapped in the past."

Jaden starred at her "well I've never been used to all of the new stuff everyone is into." Jaden looked up at the ceiling, "I'm experiencing today's world for the first time in 7 years and it's just going to take adjusting too."

Alexis held him in her arms, "I'll help you, and we don't have class today, so how about we discuss what we read last night and hang out today."

"That sounds cool." And Jaden got up and went to the door. He brought his bags into the room and started unpacking. He didn't have much. Just a lot of cards, uniforms and a box full of books. He just dropped the box of books in a corner, hung his uniforms in the corner and dropped all of his cards into all the drawers. But still, he had to keep some in there boxes because he didn't have enough room. I meant it, he has a lot.

He pulled out a backpack and threw a lot of stuff into it and then looked at Alexis. "Ready to go"

Alexis smiled and got off the bed. He guided her to the window where they took the ladder down and they started walking. He held her hand and led into the woods.

"Um Jaden where are we going?"

"Well I found this place when I was outside last night and I think it's one of the best places on the island, other than the bathroom."

She laughed at his comment and they continued walking. They walked into the woods for about 10 minutes until they reached a pond. It was clear and you could all the way down. It was about 10 feet deep and not a soul insight. Rocks stuck out in various places on the shore and it reminded Alexis of a quarry pit. If you don't know what a quarry pit is, it's where people used to get stone to build buildings, but there was a spring underneath it, so it became a swimming hole. They are epic!

"Wow it's so nice right Jaden…" Alexis froze at what she saw.

Jaden literally stripped down, completely, and jumped in. "CANNON BALL!" a large splash coming out from where he entered the water.

He resurfaced and Alexis could look into the water and see him naked. It's clear. "JADEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 'Damn he has a hot body.'

Jaden spit water out of mouth, "swimming, hey throw me my shampoo, and don't worry its biodegradable."

Alexis just looked at him "there's something called a shower you know" but he just laughed.

"Those are so boring, I hate using showers." He started doing backstroke, bad idea. "This is so much fun." Alexis looked away.

"Gross" 'not really, it's just I got to act up to standards.'

Jaden then started to tread water, "Lex what's wrong, don't to come in?"

Alexis looked at him "I don't have swim trunks with me."

Jaden laughed "me neither, I forgot them."

Alexis starred at him "Jaden you are one crazy son of a bitch."

"Oh can you throw me the shampoo."

Alexis rolled her eyes and went into his backpack. The first thing on top was the shampoo and she pulled it out. She threw to Jaden who caught it.

"Yo Lex, just take your clothes off and hop in." He started applying the shampoo to his hair and dunked it underwater.

"Take my clothes off." Alexis thought for a second. 'Well he wouldn't stare, but what if someone saw?'

"Lex no one is near us, if you don't feel comfortable then don't, but your missing out."

Alexis shrugged at stripped down and hopped in. She resurfaced and looked at Jaden. He wasn't starring instead he held out the shampoo to her. "You want to wash up?"

She took it, "thanks Jay." She applied it to her hair and dunked her head into the water.

Jaden got out and was going over to the rocks that were tall enough to jump off. "Yo Lex look."

She turned to face him, forgetting he is naked and then immediately turned away. "I just saw the jewels."

Jaden just sighed "Alexis what is wrong now?"

Alexis turned back but with her eyes closed, "you don't have any pants on."

"Well neither do you. But why does it matter?"

Alexis sighed "I don't think its right for me to looked down there."

Jaden starred down. "I don't get it…, what on me is bad?"

Alexis opened her eyes. Jaden was turning around and around looking for something on him. She couldn't help but laugh. "Fine Jay ill watch you jump." 'Wow he's so ignorant and innocent sometimes.' Alexis looked down and saw her tits starting to perk out 'oh no, that better not turn me on.'

Jaden looked forward and prepared for his jump. He did one of those double back flips landing hands first then head into the water. Alexis had to admit it was pretty impressive.

"That was good Jaden."

He chuckled, "yah I've been practicing."

After about 10 more minutes in the water they got out and lay down on the grass. The sun was beating on them and it felt good on their bare skin.

"Man I coming here every morning to wash up." Jaden said.

Alexis just stared at him. He was looked at the clouds floating along the sky. "Every morning just to wash up?"

He nodded, "it's so nice," then he turned to face Alexis, "why don't you come with me, it'll be fun."

Alexis giggled a little bit "Jaden I'm not going to strip for you every morning."

Jaden just starred at her blankly "what's up with you and all of this stripping and family jewels thing?"

Alexis glared at him "well you haven't been in modern society for 7 years so I don't think you would understand."

Jaden turned back to look at the clouds "well wherever my society is, it's a lot more fun." He then turned back to Alexis "you should try it sometime."

"Jaden, you may be a genius and an amazing duelist, but you just don't get society at all."

"Why should I? From what you tell me, its crap."

Alexis just looked at him and thought 'he's right, mine does suck. He's doing anything he wants, no worries, no regret. As for me, I'm afraid of skinning dipping with a boy and even talking to them thinking they'll do me in'

"So…" Jaden said "every morning?"

"You bet." And she hugged him; mind you they are still naked.

-Note- this chapter is not meant to be perverted in anyway. I'm just stating how our society takes things like sex and what people think so seriously. It really does suck. Live and let live not like the James Bond theme song.


	13. Before the first day

Chapter 13- Before the first day

Alexis woke up after taking a nap under the sky. She glanced at Jaden who was snoozing still his face right in her chest. First reaction 'slap', but before Alexis went with her that she remembered who she was dealing with.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping."

Suddenly black appeared in front of Alexis and Yubel appeared looking smug. "Man he is not going to be around any time soon…" Yubel starred at the scene. A naked Alexis hugging a naked Jaden who was sleeping.

Alexis tried to quiet her but too late "JADEN! GET THE FUCK UP!"

Jaden looked up and saw, "Hey Yubel, you're a great alarm clock." He got up and started putting his clothes on. "Is it just me or is it really chilly."

Alexis decided it would be best to get changed now and she got up.

"So Yubel…" Alexis asked. "What you do to Chazz?"

Yubel grinned smugly, "Let's say he doesn't go to duel academy anymore."

Jaden starred at her "you didn't actually take him to hell?" He looked a little worried.

"No I just transferred him to North Academy. I did all the paperwork and even got his shit shipped."

Jaden laughed "that's classic! I should tell Joey."

When he was fully dressed he went to his bag and took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Joey Wheeler here" he said seriously over the phone.

"Yo Joey, its Jaden."

His mood completely changed "Jaden! what's chilling at Kaiba's school?"

He glanced over at Alexis and Yubel "everything is going sweet, but Yubel played a super good prank on this one kid."

Joey then turned back to serious mode "dude, did she kill him?"

"No, no" Jaden started and explained what Yubel had done.

"Oh man that's rich, holy shit." Joey was laughing on the other end. "Man I wish I did that before her, she is one hell of a duel spirit, all of Yugi's are so…. Serious."

"Yah I know, oh and if you see him, tell him I say hi"

"Will do, see ya Jaden"

Jaden hung up and looked at Alexis who was staring at him confused. "Who were you talking too?" 'Better not be a girlfriend'

"Oh that was Joey; I had to tell him the prank that Yubel did."

Alexis glared at hi, "Jaden, Yubel did something very serious."

Jaden sighed "only we know what really went down, everyone else probably thinks his ego got way too big and he left in spite."

Alexis thought for a second 'well he is an asshole; I guess it's not that bad'

"Anyways, Jaden" Yubel said. "What's with you and your girlfriend?"

Jaden just started at her confused. Unlike Jaden, she knew what was going on in the modern world because spirits aren't limited to public transportation.

"Nothing, we went for a swim then slept."

Yubel decided it was a hopeless cause to make him blush and decided to check on winged Kuriboh, who was probably skiing in Siberia. (Seems like something kuribohs do)

"Alright Jay," Alexis said "now we got discussing to do."

Jaden picked up his backpack and they headed to one of the shady trees to talk. Jaden sat down and pulled out the black book and opened it to the first page.

Alexis sat beside him, her head on his shoulder so she could see the text and still be comfortable. She still had no idea what it said.

Jaden turned his head to face Alexis, nose touching. Alexis thought it was kind of romantic and looked at him. But his eyes were emotionless; he was defiantly trying to be serious.

"Alexis, we got through the beginning of the book, so what do you think?"

It was a very general question "It makes me feel, insecure about myself. Knowing that I was and could be something like that frightens me."

Jaden nodded. "Well Lex, last night Yugi told me something I didn't mention to you." He looked away trying to ease the tension. "He told me that we share their powers, their physical appearance, and similar characteristics." He looked at Alexis who felt her worst fears had come alive. "But we aren't them, no we are ourselves. We may have a lot of similarities between them, but those similarities are so insignificant that it doesn't matter."

Alexis looked confused "Jaden are you telling me I can summon undead armies that will do my bidding."

Jaden nodded "Yes you can, but do you know how? And then there is this question, why would you want to?"

Alexis thought "to keep annoying people away."

"You see, the supreme queen aka you, would use undead armies to terrorize and conquer. You would rather live peacefully and use them to keep yourself safe."

Alexis nodded in agreement, "okay I get it, but why would Yugi give a book like this to you?"

Jaden just starred at the ground "Yugi always told me, your worst enemy is sometimes as close as your best friend. Just this time my worst enemy is myself."

Alexis looked at Jaden, his eyes were pained, and something she never saw in him. He was usually happy or emotionless but now she saw pain. "Jaden, were going to get through this."

"You know Lex," Jaden said, "it's kind of funny how were together."

She was confused, 'what was so funny? Does he not like me as much as I hoped?'

Jaden put his arm around her "I mean, our past selves were together too, it's kind of neat how that works." He brushed her silky blonde hair, "you know Lex, you have really soft hair."

Alexis blushed crimson and looked at Jaden. He smiled genially at her "I know I do, but we got to talk about this a little more."

Jaden moaned "but it's so much more fun talking about you."

Now Alexis's whole face turned red, she looked at Jaden who didn't seem fazed by the comment one bit. "Thanks Jaden, but seriously back to discussion."

Jaden turned to page 150 in the book and started reading to Alexis.

About 150 pages later, or 2 hours, Jaden had stopped reading. His face was pale and so was Alexis's.

"This book is intense" Jaden said.

"I'll say" Alexis replied, shacking a little at all the new information.

Jaden sighed "I don't want to talk about it right now Alexis, could we visit our new friends at the Slifer dorm?"

"What friends at the Slifer dorm?" Alexis had forgotten the experience they had when Jaden dragged her into their dinner.

"Well you remember Chumley, that little boy Syrus and the Professor. We said we would go say hi."

"You did, I made no agreement." Alexis wanted to be alone with Jaden and not be goggled at by some Slifers.

Jaden stood up from tree and picked up his backpack. "Well I have to go, I made a promise." And he started walking and then turned around. Alexis was staring at him a little heartbroken and noticed some sadness. "You coming?"

Alexis pouted and just sat there. Jaden groaned and walked back to her. Not to sit down, but he decided that if she wasn't going to come freely, he would have to force her.

Jaden picked Alexis bridal style and she started to squirm. "Jaden let go, now!"

"No, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

It took about 30 minutes for them to reach the Slifer dorm even though it was only a mile away. Alexis was playing with Jaden and kept squirming, and being the polite gentleman he was, didn't fuss.

Syrus, Chumley and Professor Banner were playing badminton outside the Slifer dorm when Jaden arrived from the tree line and laid Alexis beside a tree and breathed heavily.

"Damn… Lex….you are …..Really … resilient" Jaden said through deep breathes.

"Well I told you, I didn't want to come."

Jaden glared at her and then saw Syrus, Chumley and Banner playing badminton. "Holy shit I am so playing!" Jaden yelled at them and ran to join the game dropping his bag on Alexis lap.

While Jaden was playing badminton with his new friends, Alexis decided to go through his stuff. He had packed a couple of books on world politics, nuclear science and a book on the 2nd world war.

'Jesus Christ Jaden, it's like you want to take over the world.' She continued rummaging through his stuff; she spotted the black book, but decided not to look at it. She was his purple robs and laid that by the books she took out, then at his deck.

'Guess I'll have a look' and she rummaged through his deck. She saw the cards that he had used against Crowler and Chazz and a lot of cards she had never seen before. She had never seen neo-spaciens or this many elemental heroes.

Then she pulled out something, a picture. It had an 8 year old Jaden and two people standing behind him. One was a man with the same hair as Jaden, just tidier and a woman who had the same eyes as him. 'So these are his parents.'

She put the picture beside the rest of his stuff. Jaden walked back over to Alexis who was going through one of books. She couldn't read, for it was in Italian, but she knew it was defiantly old, like 1500s old.

"So Lex, you going through my stuff?" Jaden sat next to Alexis and looked at all of his stuff that was taken out.

"Yah," Alexis said and slightly embarrassed. You usually don't go through someone else's stuff without their permission.

"Well anyways" Jaden really didn't care that much, to him, it meant that he would have less explaining to do. "I want to duel you."

Alexis starred up from her book and looked at Jaden "why would you want to duel me."

"Well I was talking with my buds over there" he pointed at Chumley and Syrus who were laughing at a joke professor Banner said. "They said that you are the best girl duelist and I want to duel you."

"Jaden, you know you are going to win. Want can I do against the Egyptian gods?"

"I'll take them out of my deck for our duel, or let's say not put them in." He pointed to his groin and to any on looker it would seem that he was hitting on Alexis.

"Is Jaden getting it on with Alexis?" Syrus asked.

Chumley gulped "I think I know what he's planning."

Banner groaned "I'll get some condoms." And he walked inside.

"Really, you would not duel with them?"

"Yah, I've only actually used them twice so I bet I'll do fine."

Alexis looked at Jaden who completely serious about the whole thing. "I accept, but not right now."

"Okay Lex." And Alexis hugged Jaden as professor came back outside with an assortment of condoms.

"DON'T DO IT UN PROTECTED!" Banner yelled!  
>Jaden looked at him. "Do what?" Then he realized what he meant, or to him what he meant. Alexis looked at Banner and growled. She didn't like the fact that they thought he was hitting on her.<p>

"Don't worry Banner; i don't get injured from dueling!" Jaden yelled and all of the Slifers did an animated fall.


	14. Sport vs Sport

Chapter 14- Sport vs. Sport

Alexis was walking with her two friends Mindy and Jasmine around the girl's dorm. She had dropped Jaden off at his dorm because he had to study.

"What is he even doing?" Mindy asked.

Alexis shrugged "he said he was going to study."

Both her friends gawked at her "term hasn't even started, why the hell is he studying?"

"He does more than duel monsters."

They just starred at her. "Whatever Lex" Jasmine said.

"Say" Mindy smiled wickedly "where were you last night and a matter of fact this morning."

Alexis swallowed "um…. I was….. no where…..SHUT UP!" She tried to frighten her friends into not pressing the subject that made them only giggle.

"You spent all last night with him didn't you?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis starred at the ground and her PDA rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo Lex, it's me." Jaden said on the other line.

Alexis glared Mindy and Jasmine who were trying to see Jaden but retreated after seeing Alexis's face.

"Hey Jay" she said sweetly to him. "What do you need?"

He smiled at Alexis "nothing really, I was just lonely and wondered if you wanted to hang again?"

"Oh, she's going on another date." Mindy said dreamily.

Jaden heard that comment and stared blankly at Alexis "what's a date? I don't remember doing one"

Mindy and Jasmine did animated falls and Alexis giggled. She really liked his ignorance, it made him such much easier to be around. "Don't worry about it."

Jaden just looked at her "okay… so I was wondering if you wanted to shoot some hoops or something."

It was Alexis's turn to look confused. "Shoot hoops? What they hell is that?"

Jaden laughed "what you never played basketball before?"

"No I haven't, I haven't even heard of it."

Jaden waved his figure "shames, well in that case, meet me at the courts in 5. I'll wait for you." He was about to turn off his PDA but then he remember something. "Oh remember to wear Athletic stuff and I love you." He grinned and shut his PDA.

Alexis just looked at it 'did he just say he loved me?'

Mindy and Jasmine were getting up from their fall hearing what Jaden said and were giggling and talking to themselves. Alexis decided to leave them to it and went to her dorm room to get her athletic uniform, the slandered academy sweats and headed to the courts.

She went into the locker room and changed into her sweats and went to the courts. They were all nearly empty except for a couple of tennis players, but over by the end she saw Jaden's hair running around a basket that was evaluated 9 feet above the ground. He was holding a large orange ball and shooting it the basket. He had a green sleeveless shirt on and black athletic shorts. He also had some high top basketball shoes.

Alexis approached him looking at what was on the back of his shirt which said Allen then under that was the number 20 below it. He made another basket which was quite impressive since he did it from about half way across the court. He turned to face Alexis, grinning.

"Hey Lex, you're a little late."

She smiled at him. He seemed out of place to all of the other students who were wearing the normal academy sweats, but he didn't care.

"Hey Jay." She said coming up next to him. He kissed her on the lips and handed the ball.

"Wanna try?"

"Jay, what do I do?"

Jaden hit his hand on his forehead "oh I forgot, you don't know how to play."

"Well you mind teaching?" Alexis said handing the ball back to Jaden.

"Certainly, basketball is really simple." Jaden pointed at the basket. "All you got to do is make it into that basket."

"Show me." Alexis said her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay Lex, watch and learn." Jaden was currently looking away from the basket, but he threw the ball over his head and it entered the hoop with a swish.

Alexis goggled at him "how the fuck did you do that?"

"Skill." Then he went over and picked up the ball and threw it Alexis. "Now you try, but try doing it forwards."

Alexis nodded and threw it as hard as she could. Big mistake. It hit the rim and went flying into the direction of one of the tennis players and knocked him in the head.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Some guy with long dark purple hair said. He did not look happy and turned to look at Jaden. 'Little newbie, I'll show him.' The boy picked the basketball up and walked toward Jaden angrily.

Alexis walked over to Jaden. "Jay, I didn't mean to hit him. Honest I didn't." She was kind of scarred, but Jaden seemed tough enough, but this guy seemed to be in his third year and was much taller and bulkier then Jaden.

The boy stood in front of Jaden glaring at him and threw the ball from 2 feet away from him to Jaden. Jaden caught it no problem and glared back at the kid.

"So what's the big idea 'Celtic'" the boy said. He didn't know Jaden's first name and decided to use the name that was on his shirt. (I love BOSTON, so naturally Jaden does too)

"It wasn't him it was…" Alexis started saying but Jaden stopped her.

"What you can't take a hit?" Jaden said coldly at the boy. He didn't appreciate someone trying to intimidate him, and noticed that Alexis was slightly frightened by him.

Alexis never heard Jaden use that voice except when he talked to Chazz yesterday. She could tell that he was pissed.

The boy turned his attention to Alexis and his eyes turned to hearts. He pushed Jaden to the right so he was looking at Alexis directly. She was a little frightened but remained calm.

"Hello there, I'm Harrington Rosewood."

Alexis just stared at him, she was used to boys coming to her like this, but he was going over the top. Just something about made it very uncomfortable.

"Rosewood!" Jaden said pissed next to Harrington. His face was fuming with anger, and was glaring at Harrington. No one made his girlfriend uncomfortable and pushed him aside. It just didn't work like that.

Harrington turned his attention back to Jaden. "What do you want kid?"

Jaden balled his fist "leave my girlfriend alone" he said coldly. Harrington took a step back looking at Alexis then at Jaden then a smirk wiped across his face.

"Girlfriend huh, well I duel you for her. Winner becomes her fiancé."

Alexis looked shocked 'no please Jaden don't accept I beg of you don't' she thought to herself.

"No fucking way, go hit on someone else if you know what's good for ya" Jaden said.

Alexis sighed in relief, "thanks Jay."

"However, I'll still duel you and loser must walk in their underwear back to their respective dorm." Jaden smiled evilly at Harrington who was shocked by the terms.

'Well at least my virginity is not at risk' Alexis thought to herself.

"Fine, I'll take you on, so get your deck and let's duel." Jaden nodded and walked over to his backpack which he already had on him and pull out his duel disk and deck.

The girl that Harrington was playing tennis with came up to him and handed him his duel disk.

"Let's duel" Harrington said.

"Get your game on!"

Harrington VS. Jaden

LP 4000-4000

"I'll give you service first" Harrington said.

"So you don't have any hops, whatever." Jaden drew.

"First I summon neo-spacien flare scarab (atk 500, def 500 star 3.) A man that looked like a black scarab rose from flames that appeared. "And I set two cards."

Harrington snickered "so that's all you got, oh well." He drew. "I play service ace, so now guess what card this is and if you get it wrong you lose 1500LP." Harrington chuckled seeing the reaction that Alexis did, but Jaden just stood there blankly. 'This kid doesn't look all that bright, I got this in the bag.'

Jaden closed his eyes and was thinking really hard.

Alexis looked worried 'if he doesn't get it right he loses 1500 LP.'

And then the expected happened, the millennium symbol appeared on Jaden's forehead and he opened his eyes. Harrington took a step back, the light that came from it illuminating and then the symbol disappeared.

"Mind games like that don't work Harrington, its mega thunder ball, or as I should say a monster card." Jaden looked smugly at the freaked out Harrington.

"That's cheating, you can't do that!" Harrington was livid.

"I didn't read anywhere in the rule book about seeing past the cards and taking a look at your opponents hand" Jaden said and Alexis laughed.

Harrington pouted and discarded his mega thunderball. "Oh well, now ill summon big server in attack mode" (atk 300, def 300 stars 3)

A man with spiky black hair and a giant tennis racquet appeared.

"So you got yourself a doubles partner, big whoop" Jaden said.

Harrington chuckled "yes I do; now my big server can attack you directly."

The tennis player hit a spiked ball at Jaden who didn't even flinch.

LP 3700-4000

"And now it's your go" Harrington said.

Jaden drew and a smug look came on his face. "First ill play fake hero, allowing me to summon one normal elemental hero from my hand and I choose Neos." (Atk2500 def 1500 star 7)

A shark man appeared who had silver skin and glowing blue eyes.

"Now Neos attack his big sever with Neon rays."

LP 3700-1800

"Now my flare scarab and Neos, contact fuse!"

Everyone starred at Jaden. "Contact fuse, what the fuck is that?" Harrington asked.

Alexis was just as lost, she had never heard of that type of fusion before. But before either of them could say it didn't exist, Neos and flare scarab jumped together and a black neo appeared with dragon like wings and fire around it.

"Now elemental Flare Neos, attack with flare rays."

Harrington fell to the ground after the fire bolt hit him. "No I lost, this can't be"

"Sorry, but now onto our deal." Jaden walked over to Harrington. Alexis ran over to Jaden and planted her lips on his. They stood there for 10 seconds and Harrington looked up and fumed with anger.

They broke off and Jaden smiled at her "well I wish we could have actually played some basketball, but that was fine." He grinned at her and forgot completely about Harrington who made a sprint for the exit.


	15. the first day part 1

Chapter 15- The first day, part 1

Jaden woke up that morning around 7 am and grinned. He had a good night last night, a very good night.

_******Flashback******_

Alexis and Jaden were standing outside the obelisk boy's dorm and were dueling. \Alexis had her Cyber bladder out equipped with fusion weapon. (3600/800). She currently had 2400 life points.

Jaden had his Clayman in defense mode (800/2000) and a facedown. He had 2000 life points and was getting really excited. He could have won the duel a long time ago, but he wanted to see Alexis's deck, but now he had to end it.

"Alright Lex, it's my turn and now this duel ends." Jaden said.

Alexis sniggered "you think it's over? Next turn I'm going to pulverize you"

Jaden just chuckled "that's what you think; now I draw and activate polymerization! To fuse Sparkman and Clayman into my Elemental hero thunder giant. (2400/1500)

A giant mud ball man appeared with lightning coming from his chest. It was yellow with purple outlining and fists the size of bowling balls, with lighting coming out of them. He glared at Cyber Bladder.

Alexis laughed "Jaden, I thought you were a genius. That monster only has 2400 atk"

Jaden grinned wider "yes, but he has an effect. It can destroy one monster whose original attack is less than his"

Alexis was about to tell him that she still had more atk, but then she remembered, He said original atk. "Oh shit…"

"Oh shit is right" Jaden said smiling. "Now Thunder giant destroy her cyber bladder"

The thunder nodded and shot streams of electricity at the Cyber Bladder. She screamed in pain then burst into particles."

Alexis covered her face from the particles being blown into her direction.

"And that's not all; my giant can attack you, so end this!"

The giant floated over to Alexis and put his hand over her and then shot electricity down on her. She screamed as her life points were dropped to 0.

Jaden smiled and did his two fingers pose "that's game Lex."

(For those who thought he was going to have sex…. Shame)

_******end of flashback**** **_

He smiled at the memory, it made him happy. Jaden got out of bed and started getting dressed. He had his red jacket on and pair of blue jeans and some black basketball shoes on. He didn't care for the dress code; he felt it was sort of stupid.

He picked up his backpack, which contained all of his favorite cards, a couple of school book and free read books, and his purple robes. He was heading over to the girls dorm to pick Lex up so they could go to their spot.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden while he was tying his shoe. She gave him a knowing smirk.

He looked up and smiled at Yubel "hey Yubel, what's up?"

"Not much, but I checked on our friend in North Academy"

Jaden's eyes widened "what's that Chazz kid doing?" He was kind of interested to hear how he was holding up in a new school after being transferred unknowing.

Yubel smile disappeared "he's doing well actually"

Jaden sighed "ah well, it was still funny" and he got up and began heading out of the dorm. He walked down the staircase that led outside of the dorm, and only one person was awake and looking directly at Jaden.

Zane Truesdale was looking at Jaden, leaning against the doors that led outside. Jaden approached him and extended his hand.

"Hello there, my name is Jaden" Jaden said polite fully.

Zane took his hand and shook it "call me Zane"

Jaden nodded, "well Zane, I need to go meet someone so could you please move yourself from the door so that I may get out?"

Zane didn't move but looked directly at Jaden "Jaden if you hurt her in any way that I can think of, I will personally hang you from the top of this dorm." He then moved slightly to the left so that Jaden could get out of the dorm. "And that goes for my brother too"

Jaden nodded, this guy seemed to scare Jaden a lot. He was taller, probably more built and he looked so…. Angry. Then it hit him. This was the same Zane that he saw 7 years ago.

"Hey Zane, where's Atticus?"

Zane stood still and a jolt of shock went up his spine. 'How does he know…?'

Jaden cocked his head to one side "um are you okay?"

Zane regained focus and nodded "yah I am" and without another word he walked by Jaden.

Jaden just starred as Zane walked back up the stairs to the rooms. 'Well that was… awkward' Jaden thought, and then he smiled. "Time to get Lex!" and he ran out the dormitory and headed towards the girls dorm.

Alexis was waiting outside against a tree. She was wearing the girl's uniform, blue and white shirt and skirt with blue high heeled boots. She was staring down the path waiting to see Jaden's brown hair pop form the horizon, which in a couple of seconds it did.

Jaden was running towards her waving. She smiled at him and then noticed that he did not follow the dress code. He wore everything possible not to fit in with every other obelisk. He had a Slifer red jacket, which wasn't even zipped up, blue jeans and black… were those basketball shoes?

He finally made it and gave Alexis a large bear hug. She was not prepared and she faltered slightly, but Jaden was good at giving huge hugs.

He let go and Alexis giggled. "What was that for?"

Jaden shrugged "I don't know" and he smiled genially at her. He took her hand and led her down the path towards their spot that they found yesterday.

"Man Jaden last night was awesome" Alexis said to him.

Jaden nodded "yah, you almost had me. We got to do that again."

She smiled at him "Yah, we will soon"

When they reached they reached the swimming hole, Jaden did exactly what he did yesterday, and the second it was in sight, splash.

Alexis laughed at him; he looked like a 5 year old finding where his parent left his Christmas presents.

He resurfaced and smiled at Lex "come on, we got class in like a hour"

She sighed "alright give me a second" and she took off her clothes and jumped in with Jaden. They swam around for a little while before Jaden looked at the sky and nearly jumped out of the water.

"LEX WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!" and he quickly exited the water, leaving a surprised Alexis.

"Um, how do you know what time it is? You don't have a watch" She was confused and Jaden was drying himself off very quickly. He was drying his hair with his towel and stopped to look at Alexis.

"The sun, we got to hurry" and he quickly put his clothes on. Alexis decided that it was best not to ask and got out of the water. She got changed and saw Jaden jogging in place and looking like he was about to run a marathon. She looked at her phone, it was only 8:00 and class starts at 8:30.

"Jaden, class starts in 30 minutes and" but he cut her off

"We got to be early to get good seats" and he took Alexis's hand and pulled her down the path. She felt like she was being dragged by him, again because her feet weren't even on the ground.

When they finally reached the school Jaden was panting for air. Alexis wasn't tired at all and just snickered at Jaden. "Jay, were now 25 minutes early"

HE stopped panting and looked at the school "wow it's pretty…."

"Big" Alexis added in.

Jaden smiled "hell no, compared to the Kremlin and the Pyramids this is like a cardboard box."

Alexis starred at him "you've been to Moscow?"

Jaden nodded "I got pictures I'll show you sometime"

"Where haven't you been?" Alexis was starting to think that Jaden had been to every major city in the world.

Jaden thought for a second "North Korea, but come on we can't be late" and he pulled Alexis inside.

He led her to the empty classroom, literal empty, not even the teacher was there yet. Jaden took a seat right up front and Alexis starred at him.

"Um Jay, that's where the Slifer students sit"

Jaden mouth dropped "you mean they get front row seats! That's so unfair"

Alexis just giggled "com on Jay, where 20 minutes early. Let's get some breakfast"

But Jaden had already reached into his backpack and pulled out a box chocolate donuts.

"I'm covered" Jaden said smiling at her and engulfed 10 at the same time. He then offered some to Alexis who just stared at him.

"Were you planning coming early?"

Jaden shook his head "I would have eaten these even if class started"

Alexis took a seat next to him and took one donut while he took like 10 more. Alexis just looked at him.

"How the hell do you stay so fit but you eat like an endless pit?"

Jaden shrugged "don't know, don't care" and he reached into his backpack and pull out a notebook. "Here let me show some of these pictures"

It had the word, scratch book on it and inside were numerous pictures of Jaden and Yugi and some other people around the world.

Alexis looked at all of them. "You looked really cute when you were little"

Jaden blushed "I still do" and he gave her a sheepish smile. She laughed at him.

"Jaden, I honestly think you're on some sort of drug"

"Drugs are bad m-Kay" Jaden said in his Mr. Mackey voice and Alexis burst into laughter.

Just then the door opened and the teacher who was going to teach their first lesson walked out, Dr. Crowler. He looked disgruntled, probably because Chazz left the school and he was going to use him to heighten his career. He looked over at Jaden and his eyes shown bright.

'Why stick with Chazz when I have Yuki' he thought evilly to himself. That's right; Crowler wants to capitalize off Jaden. What do you expect; he has the three god cards and could easily defeat anyone in the school.

Jaden and Alexis didn't notice and were too busy looking at Jaden's pictures and laughing. Then Crowler had his worst idea, or best one, you can decide.

'I'll pair them up for their exam and get…." The his smile broadened, 'just of course I'll get them'


	16. the first day part 2

Chapter 16- the first day, part 2

Crowler was examining his class. Alexis and Jaden didn't notice that all of the other students had already entered the classroom, because they were too busy eating donuts and looking at Jaden's pictures. No one dared talk to them because first of all, Jaden possessed the god cards and if Alexis was into him, then combine the might of the gods with the queen of obelisks.

Crowler coughed in that way that makes you look up, and both Alexis and Jaden starred at him.

"Class has started" he said to them. He didn't want to scare them because he was planning on using them and making them the prodigies of the school. (Sounds like Slughorn from HP)

Jaden smiled at the teacher "no worries Dr. Crowler" and he put his book away, but kept the donuts out and looked inventively to the front. Alexis groaned and moved her attention to the front.

"Um, Mr. Yuki, Ms. Rhodes, you must move yourselves to the back I'm afraid" Crowler said still trying to act kindly to his new 'favorite' students.

Jaden groaned "aw man, well come on Lex" and he took Alexis's hand. A sudden jolt crept up her spine as he led her up to their seats in the back.

They made their way to the top, back of the classroom and Jaden slouched in his chair. Alexis looked at him, just a few seconds ago, he was so hyped to learn but now he was upset. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

Jaden shrugged "I have some attention problems, I kind of need to be in front to actually pay attention" and he let out a large yawn and fell asleep.

Alexis looked at his sleeping figure 'he will do fine' and she let him be. Truth be told, she licked watching him sleep, he didn't have a care in the world and he looked so peaceful.

Crowler noticed Jaden sleeping and was infuriated. "Mr. Yuki!" he called.

Jaden slowly got up "yep"

"Would you mind telling me the types of spell cards there are?"

Jaden let out another yawn "that's easy, there are equip, field, ritual, quick play, continuous and normal spell cards" he then let out another yawn "do you want me to explain them to you as well?"

Crowler looked very pleased 'he may be a slacker, but he sure knows his stuff.' He gave Jaden a smile, "no thank you mister Yuki, I shall ask another student"

He then turned his attention to a little boy sitting in the Slifer section and recognized him as Zane's little brother. 'Ah, I should test the little Truesdale.' "Mr. Truesdale!"

Syrus stood up in attention, and a couple of the obelisks snickered. Jaden didn't see what was so funny, but apparently something was. He nudged Alexis "what so funny"

Alexis wasn't laughing and looked disgusted at the other obelisks, even her two friends were snickering. She turned to Jaden and saw his innocent face which made her feel a little better. "Well Jaden, obelisks have a reputation for making fun of Slifers. It's our status that apparently gives us the right to make fun of them"

Jaden frowned at the other obelisks. "That doesn't seem right"

Syrus was frightened beyond belief at the teacher.

"Tell me Mr. Truesdale, what is a field spell"

"A field….spell….spell….field ….is …..uhhhh" he stuttered out and all the obelisks were laughing at him, except Jaden and Alexis.

'Well it seems this Truesdale doesn't have the talent his brother has' Crowler smiled evilly at the poor Slifer. "Well Mr. Truesdale, it is obvious that a Slifer slacker like you doesn't know the answer.

Syrus sat down ashamed and Jaden felt bad for him. "You'll get it next time Sy" Jaden called from the back and everyone looked at him. Syrus looked back to see Jaden giving him a thumbs up. 'Well at least he thinks I have a chance.' Syrus thought.

"Mr. Yuki please no outbursts in class" Dr. Crowler said to him. 'Why is my 'favorite' obelisk being so nice to a Slifer?'

Jaden nodded "alright ill make you a deal, you don't call my Slifer buddies slackers and I won't do any more outbursts in class"

Crowler just looked at him 'did he just say Slifer buddies... no my best pupil can't actually like them' He frowned at Jaden, 'no matter, I will still have him, but I can't not agree, he won't like me if I don't'

"Fine Mr. Yuki, as long as you don't make any more outbursts, you can't say Slifer slacker in this classroom"

Jaden nodded and all the Slifers looked thankfully at him, and all the obelisks scowled at him.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes and Alexis looked at him. "Jaden that was really good of you"

He nodded "anyone san person would have done what I did. Its stuff like this that starts hatred between people."

Alexis nodded "you really are great you know"

Jaden smiled at her "I told you, different is for the awesome" and she giggled at him.

For the rest of class, Crowler was trying to restrain himself from saying Slifer slacker, and didn't call on any of them. He mostly called on Jaden who always knew the answer.

When class ended Jaden looked very upset, he didn't get one second of shut eye but Alexis did. She fell asleep on Jaden's shoulder, since Crowler felt that he would only call on him. He patted Alexis's head and smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

"Is it over?" she asked sleepily.

"Yep and you got one hell of a nap thanks to yours truly"

She giggled at his remark and then she heard his stomach growl very loudly. "Jay you hungry" she asked him.

He nodded "completely" and he lifted Alexis bridal style, which was completely unexpected.

"Jaden put me down" Alexis said playfully, but he didn't let up.

"This is the only way I can take you to the Slifer dorm." He then smiled at her "they have fried shrimp" With that he took his back pack and carried Alexis out of the classroom and she was blushing scarlet.

After they got out Alexis jumped out of his arms and he chased after her.

"Alexis!" he called. "We got to go to the Slifer dorm!" He was chasing after her and she was laughing.

"That's where I'm going Jay, please calm….WOOOH" Jaden had caught up to her and bear hugged her onto the nearby grass. She was on top of him and he smiled at her, his face bright red and so was Alexis's.

"Well, this is…"

"Awkward" Alexis added in.

Jaden shook his head "nah its comfortable" and he pulled Alexis close to him and her face turned from a normal blush to that of a full on sunburn. He planted his lips on hers and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. She pulled away from him and he smiled at her.

"How was that?" Jaden asked her.

"That was great Jaden" and she got off of him and helped him up.

He took her hand and yelled "to the Slifer dorm" and he raced down the path with Alexis, as usually feeling like a flag.

He reached the Slifer dorm and opened the dorm to their cafeteria. Only a couple of Slifers were in there but they all smiled at Jaden. Word got around that this kid was not a complete dick to Slifers and they respected him as much as they do Zane.

Jaden smiled at all of them and Alexis looked at them nervously. He then spotted his little buddy Syrus sitting alone at one of the tables. He did not look very happy, and seemed to be deep in thought, so Jaden decided that best course of action would be to sit next to him.

He took a seat to his left and nudged him on the shoulder. Syrus looked to see who did it and a slight grin came on his face when he saw Jaden.

"Oh hi there" Syrus said nervously to him.

Alexis took a seat next to Jaden and looked around at the other Slifers. Unlike the obelisks and Ra students, the Slifers didn't stare at her. They seemed to have more respect than to check out their favorite obelisks girlfriend. Maybe it was something to do with where they lived, or how they were brought up. Not in a snobby family, but a modest one that taught basic values like, don't stare at woman, they are not property, and be thankful for each day you have.

Chumley stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Jaden and smiled. He had a large tray piled high with fried shrimp and grilled cheese and Jaden almost collapsed in happiness.

"Man you Slifers get it good. Grilled cheese and fried shrimp"

He chuckled at his comment and sat across for them. "Here you go, dig in" he said friendly and Jaden literally inhaled half of the fried shrimp. This seemed to make everyone laugh and he looked at them blankly.

"What a guy can't breathe fried shrimp" he said innocently and Alexis giggled at his comment.

Chumley looked at Jaden. "Jaden, you are always welcomed here" he said.

Jaden looked at him "sweet, because I'm going to be here a lot." He looked out the window at the ocean. "I mean you got the best view of the ocean and the best food."

Chumley smiled at him "no Obelisk has ever given credit to Slifers before"

Jaden inhaled the other half of the fried shrimp "well I'm not a normal obelisk" and he pointed to his jacket. "Besides red is my color"

He and Alexis stayed at the Slifer dorm for the afternoon. Unlike the obelisks that just sat in their rooms and study or watch TV, the Slifers did what Jaden called 'fun stuff'.

They played numerous games of football by their dorm, waded in the water by the ocean and just sat on the cliffs starring at the ocean. Alexis had to admit it was pretty fun, but she didn't admit it.

When it was time for dinner, and being the first dinner of the school term, Chumley told him that he should be with his own dorm. Jaden unwillingly said goodbye to his friends at the Slifer dorm and left to head back to the boring blue dorm.

He had his hand over Alexis's shoulders guiding her to the blue dorm for dinner. She was very happy that she had Jaden to be with. Her days that she had spent with him were some of the happiest days of her life and she could wait for the ones to come.

-Note- Hey guys, apparently you all really like this story. I don't want to go strictly by the anime, but I do realize that I've only made the story lasts 4 days so far and yet I have 16 chapters. It's crazy I know, so this story will probably be long, like peach wookie long, but I'll try to make time go by between major events so that by chapter 150 were still not at week one. I am taking chapter plots from the reader. I want like a crazy duelist who likes Alexis or someone who wants something from Jaden or shadow game type things. I don't feel like copying the whole first season with the shadow riders and all of that because it seems like such a waste. I'd rather come up with my own plot and my own stuff with a little help from my readers. I mean the shadow riders are in it, but I just don't want to re write exactly what they say and do. Just comment and I'll try to put it in so we can make this original and not just another copy of season 1. Thanks ;)


	17. we are the paradox

Chapter 17- We are the Para- Dox

For the next couple of weeks, the routine of Jaden and Alexis was written in stone. They would meet up early in the morning, take their 'swim' and then head to class. Alexis would catch up on sleep while Jaden was bombarded by questions from Crowler and being praised for his brilliance. Jaden didn't think much of it, he was just happy Alexis could get a little shut eye. Then they would hang with the Slifers for the afternoon and have their meals there, and then they would head back to Jaden's dorm to do their homework.

Jaden was lying on his couch going through his deck. Joey was coming to visit today, and he said that he got some new cards for Jaden to power up the god cards and a couple of new heroes. Jaden was very excited and was making final adjustments to his deck. He switched out the negate attacks for mirror forces and magical cylinders, and added lightning vortexes. He was not going to lose, it was too important to do well on this quarter test that was coming up, especially since if he failed, so did Alexis.

Crowler had told him yesterday that he would be paired up with Alexis against two pros for their test, since they had the highest scores on the written exam. He didn't know if it was punishment or a chance for success, but whatever it was he was going to win.

He laid his deck on the table and made all the last minute adjustments he had to make. He heard a knock on the door but didn't move.

"Who is it" he yelled.

"It Lex" Alexis said on the other side.

Jaden nodded "Its open"

Alexis walked in carrying a small box that she carried her cards in. She had wanted to make her deck compatible with Jaden's so that they could really do well on the test.

She sat down next to him and she smiled at him. But Jaden didn't smile back and she was kind of worried. Ever since Crowler had told him that he was going to duel pros with Alexis he had become very concentrated on winning. It kind of made her nervous the way he was acting.

"Jay" Alexis said.

He didn't look up and was adding very powerful cards into his deck which made Alexis even more nervous. She had never seen a deck this stacked with power cards before and so many destroy cards. Only duelists in the top 10 used cards like this, not normal duel academy students.

"Yes Lex" he said emotionlessly.

She put her arm on his shoulder and he stopped his deck modifying for a couple of seconds. He looked up at her and gave her a forced smile.

"Jay, I'm worried about you"

He looked stunned at her "why are you worried, listen were going to win and…." But Alexis cut him off.

"Please Jay, just try to relax"

He then went back to working on his deck and pulled out a handful of very powerful spells and traps and handed them to Alexis.

"I want you to add some of those into your deck, these guys are going to be good and we got to be prepared for anything."

She shook her head "Jaden please you're not acting like yourself."

"What are you talking about Lex, I'm just making sure I don't screw up" he said aspirated.

Alexis groaned "Jaden seriously, stop it."

He just laid back on the couch and starred at the ceiling. Alexis moved little closer to him and stroked his hair back. He looked at her and frowned at her. "Lex, I really don't want anything bad to happen. I just want to make you happy"

Alexis smiled at him "I already am, but Jaden, if you're going to duel like this" and she pointed at his stockpile of destroy cards. "Then I won't be"

Jaden nodded "alright Lex. Let's re do our decks shall we" and he laid out his deck on the table. Alexis did the same to hers and were just about to start when another knock came.

"Yo Jaden, open this god damn door" and voice said outside and Jaden smiled.

"It's open Joey" and the door opened to reveal Joey Wheeler. He had blonde hair and was wearing his usually green jacket. He smiled goofily at Jaden who returned it, and then he looked at Alexis and sniggered. He was carrying a sliver case with him and Jaden knew what was inside.

Jaden stood up and gave Joey a hug. To him Joey was like his older brother, very older brother, yet he acted like he was 18.

"How've you've been kid o" Joey said to Jaden.

Jaden smiled at him "not too bad"

Joey turned his attention to Alexis and grinned wickedly at her "who's your girlfriend?"

Alexis scowled at him but he didn't seem to notice. "Oh this is Alexis, say I can I check out these new cards?"

Joey laughed "honestly, whenever you see someone carrying new cards for you, you seem to get high"

He took a seat across from Jaden and Alexis and opened the case so that they could peer in. Alexis jaw dropped and Jaden gleamed at Joey.

"These are just what we need"

The day of the exam, Jaden woke up on the couch with Alexis who was lying on top of him. They had spent all last night making sure their decks worked together and were said that they wanted a little shut eye.

He looked at the clock. 7:30 Am. He yawned and Alexis felt his sudden movements and woke up. She saw Jaden under her and smiled at him.

"Did I sleep on you again?"

Jaden gave her a playful smile "yah, but you make an epic blanket"

She kissed him and they stayed interlocked like that for a little while until Jaden turned slightly to face the clock and saw the time was now 8:00am.

"Oh shit, Lex we are going to be late!" and he jumped up and scrambled for his deck and then realized that he had to take a shower.

She laughed at him, "Jay, our exam is last."

Jaden stopped and then remembered what Crowler told him. He wanted them to duel pros and wanted every student in the school to pay attention to their duel, so he saved the best for last. Jaden wiped his forehead.

"Thank god"

They did their usually morning exercise of taking their swim and went over their decks again.

"Lex, do I need the god cards?" Jaden asked her as they walked to the school.

Alexis shook her head "no I don't think so"

Jaden smiled at her "I like how you don't think I need them. A couple of the other obelisks think that's the only reason I'm any good."

Alexis looked at him "I know that's not true. After all you beat me without them"

He smiled at her and put his arm around her "but now were going to dominate together" and her smile broadened.

"I love your enthusiasm." He she kissed him on the cheek.

They made it to the school and saw all of the other students sitting in the stands. A couple people were still on the duel floor dueling against their fellow classmates. Jaden guided Alexis to one of the seats in front. He wanted to get a good view of all the duels.

Dr. Crowler spotted them sitting together and smiled broadly. He had gotten two of the best tag team duelist in the pros to duel them, the Paradox brothers, and they were eager to beat Yugi's little prodigy.

When all of the duels were over, Crowler made his move. "Everyone, we have one more duel" All of the students looked at Crowler. They all thought the duels were all over but apparently they weren't.

Alexis and Jaden stood up and made their way down to the duel floor before Crowler could say their names. They were expecting it and decided not to keep everyone waiting. A lot of muttering came from the stands as the two of them stood at one end of the arena.

"Now we have a special match for you today. Our own Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes shall duel the Paradox brothers."

Jaden couldn't help himself and started laughing. Everyone starred at him shocked as the two brothers came out. He was now on the floor laughing and Alexis was looking at him oddly.

"Um Jay" Alexis said nervously as the two brothers came out. They did not look happy at Jaden's reaction to them.

"Were doing these chums. Oh man this is rich"

"You shall not think it is so" Para said.

"When we pulverize you" Dox said.

"Get your game on them" Jaden said and activated his duel disk and Alexis followed him.

Alexis and Jaden VS Para and Dox the Paradox brothers (really creative names)

LP 8000/8000

"Well we shall go first" Para said.

"Yes we shall for your insolence" Dox said and he drew.

"I play one monster facedown and set two cards and call it a turn" Dox said.

"Very good brother" Para said.

Alexis just starred at them. 'Well these guys are quite insane' but Jaden was laughing at it.

"Alright it's my go" Jaden said and drew a card.

"I play cyber hero Voltknight in atk mode (1900/1300) (that's right, the cards that Joey had brought were cyber heroes. I thought it would be nice to combine Alexis's and Jaden's decks into something they could use together, and cyber hero sounds really cool. Better then dino hero or droid hero)

A silver version of Sparkman appeared with gold outlining and blades on either fist. Sparks flew from behind him and he floated a couple of feet above the ground.

"Now I activate the cyber city spell card" Jaden said. Around the duel arena large silver towers rose up, all of them shining bright silver on everyone. A couple of people looked away, it was that bright.  
>"This field spell increases the atk and def power of all cyber heroes by 500 and during the battle phase, another 500. So now Voltknight attack their face down"<p>

Dox snickered "too late I activate my trap, negate attack"

Voltknight's attack was absorbed by a warp hole and sent into nothingness. Jaden sighed.

"Aw well, I set two cards and call it a turn"

The two brothers snickered "we thought more highly of you Jaden Yuki" the two of them said at the same time. It was kind of creepy, but Jaden subsided the thought. He had reviewed the duel that Joey and Yugi had with them at duelist kingdom and knew their strategy. They would play defense until they could get out gate guardian, simple but effective.

"Well my draw" Para said and drew a card.

"I sacrifice our facedown to play another facedown" Para said. "Next Ill activate labyrinth protection. This spell makes it so that my facedown monsters gain 1000 extra defense points when they are flipped up."

"Good brother" Dox said.

His brother Para nodded "yes and I now my turn shall end"

"Alright it's my move then" and Alexis drew and smiled. The new cards that joey brought were a mix of her cyber angels and his elemental heroes. I guess Jaden's friends did a little research on her before they made the set of cards.

"I summon Cyber hero Bladder" (1700,1600) A female monster in silver slick armor appeared. She had long blades protruding from her fists and spikes on her shoulders and knees. Her helmet was that of blade edge.

"Now my cyber hero has a little special ability. She can attack your life points directly as long as you control either a facedown monster or a monster with more attack then her." She then snickered, "and thanks to Jaden's field spell, she gains and extra 500 atk plus another 500 during the battle phase."

Jaden smiled at Alexis, she was doing a good job.

"Now Cyber hero Bladder, attack!" The cyber bladder jumped up over the facedown card and behind the brothers and stabbed both of them in the back.

LP 8000/5300

"She got lucky brother" Para said.

"But not for long" Dox said and he drew and his smile widened.

"I activate call of the guardians. This spell lets me sacrifice one monster on my side of the field with more than 4000 defense points and summon my gate guardian!"

The facedown monster disappeared and a giant, how to explain this… gate guardian appeared. (3750/3400)

A couple of students gaped at the huge monster. Only in replays of duelist kingdom have any of them actually seen it. Crowler was biting his nails now. He was happy when Alexis got any attack on the brothers and thought that they were a joke. But now they had their strongest monster out.

"Now gate guardian" Dox said.

"Attack Cyber hero Bladder!" Para said.

"Not before I activate this" Jaden said and flipped his second face down. "I activate the trap card cyber shield. If I control one cyber hero on my side of the field your attack is negated and I can draw a card." Jaden drew and Alexis sighed in relief.

"Thank god you had that facedown Jay"

He nodded and drew another card for his draw phase and he smiled at what he drew. "I activate cyber fusion"

Para and Dox looked confused at the card "what is" Para said.

"Cyber fusion?" Dox finished.

Jaden smile broadened "it allows me to fuse two cyber heroes to form a more powerful one."

Voltknight and Bladder jumped into a pool of silver and then reemerged as Cyber Hero Volt Bladder. It was basically Cyber hero Bladder except with a gold trim and lightning protruding from all around it. Its blades were longer and it floated two feet above the ground. (2800/2400)

"Thanks to my field spell, my cyber hero gains another 500 atk power. (3300/2900)"

"Ha it's still too weak" Para said.

"To stand up to our gate guardian" Dox finished.

Jaden smirked wider and Alexis looked at him confused. "Yes that would be true except for two things." He held up one finger "first reason, my cyber field spell increases his attack power by 500 during the battle phase" The two brothers looked shocked. That was enough to destroy their gate guardian. He then put up another his second finger "number two, you could say my Cyber hero has a similar power like metal morph and has a penetration effect similar to my flamed wingman"

"But that means…" the two brothers said.

"That this duel" Alexis said.

"Is over" Jaden finished for her.

Cyber bladder (3800/3400) attacks gate guardian (3750/3400)

Cyber bladder (3800+1875/3400) plus penetration affect attacks gate guardian (3750/3400)

LP- 8000/0


	18. Pandemonium like the field spell

Chapter 18- Pandemonium, like the field spell

Alexis was walking in the woods, alone this time. She and Jaden had dinner together at the obelisk dorm tonight, so they could do it alone. After they had won, no one doubted Jaden's skill and said that he rivaled the current number 1 student, Zane. She was happy for him, but she didn't show it right now. She told him that she had to do something alone tonight and not to be disturbed. He took it with no further questions asked.

She liked that about him, he never tried to butt into her life. He let her be as long as she was part of his, which was very nice. She was walking down a path and through the trees you could a see a rundown dorm. The roof looked like it was about to collapse and the paint was peeling. The windows were hanging down from their hinges and the glass was broken. There was stone barrier around the old building and a memorial to someone on it.

Alexis walked up to that memorial and knelt beside it and started crying. She laid a rose beside it and looked at the dorm.

Behind her, a figure was creeping up behind her. Not a student, but someone in a dark trench coat and a mask. He saw the duel with the paradox brothers today as was hoping that he could get his hands on Jaden. But she would do.

Alexis was about to get up from where she was kneeling, but before she could she was knocked out and fell on the ground. The figure sniggered and took her out consciousness body into the dorm.

Jaden was reading that dark world book again. Alexis had completely forgotten about it, but Jaden remembered. He was glad she did, he was kind of hoping to let it all unfold instead of planning out their next move. It was strange, he felt like the book was writing itself because inside was information about him and Alexis. Quite strange.

He kept reading and then saw something very interesting. Apparently there was a dorm here that had connections to that dark world. Jaden smiled, 'maybe I could go check that place out' he thought to himself. He was about to call Alexis when he decided against it.

He didn't like keeping her in the dark about this, but he preferred it that way. It was best way to keep her happy. He got up and put on his purple robes. He never liked leaving the dorm at night without them on.

He then picked up his duel disk and then it hit him. He had forgotten to switch his deck from the cyber heroes back to the space heroes.

'Oh well, they'll do' he thought to himself and left the dorm.

He walked down the same path that Alexis did and was looking at the beat down dorm. 'Wow what a shit hole' Jaden thought to himself as he approached it.

Titan was starring through one of the widows of the dorm. You couldn't see him from outside, but he could see you from inside. He didn't know that Jaden wore those purple robes and he frowned.

'Damn rare hunter. Here to steal the prize' he thought to himself. Alexis was tied down to a chair and gagged. She tried screaming and getting loose, but Titan was an excellent knot tier.

The rare hunter, or so to Titan was approaching the dorm. He couldn't see his face, but he had a duel disk with him.

Jaden approached the door and opened it. It creaked open and he walked inside. A creepy guy was standing in front of him and glaring at him from under his mask.

'Wow, that book was right. This place is creepy' Jaden thought to himself. He didn't say anything to the strange man, which to titan meant he was a rare hunter.

"You think you can take what belongs to me" Titan said.

Jaden looked confused at Titan and then heard some banging from a corner and turned his attention to that corner and saw Alexis bound to a chair and gagged. She looked freaked out by this Titan fellow and was trying to get loose. She still hadn't notice Jaden.

Anger rose up in Jaden. Thank god he read that book tonight or else something bad might have happened to her. The prize he thought was Alexis and he was getting even angrier.

"You can't have her" Jaden said manacling and Alexis recognized that voice and her heart leapt up.

'Holy shit how did he find me' Alexis thought to herself.

Titan laughed "I don't want her, but her boyfriend has something I do want."

Jaden looked at him oddly; apparently he didn't know who Jaden was yet, so he tried to keep it that way. "And what's that?" Jaden said coldly to him.

Titan snickered "exactly what you want I suspect. The gods" Titan said.

Jaden heart lumped very loudly. Why hadn't he prepared for this? Marik told him that people would try to come and take them from him, and since he was so close to Alexis, they might use her.

"You can't have them" Jaden said to Titan.

Titan laughed "what makes me think you have what it takes to have them? You're only a pawn in your master's game"

Jaden just glared at the figure. "I already have them, so we duel. If I win you let my _girlfriend_ go, but if I lose." Jaden starred at Alexis who was shaking her head trying to tell him not to complete the deal she knew that he was going to make. "You get the god cards"

Titan looked at the rare hunter, or Jaden, for a couple of seconds. "So you're Jaden Yuki. I accept your challenge"

"Then get your game on" and with that Jaden took his hood off which startled both Alexis and Titan. His eyes were gold and above his forehead was the millennium symbol.

Titan subsided his fear and glared back at Jaden. "When you duel me, it's a shadow game" Titan said trying to scare Jaden, but he didn't falter.

"If you think that scares me, then you haven't met Marik" Jaden retorted. Marik had brought Jaden to the shadow realm a couple of time before and showed him its true horrors, more horrible then what you witness in a duel.

Darkness surrounded the two duelists as the activated their duel disks and Alexis who was still gagged and bound to the chair.

Jaden Yuki VS Titan

LP 4000/4000

Jaden drew first "I go first" Jaden said and he looked at his hand. 'I remember hearing of this titan guy. He plays with an archfiend deck if I am not mistaken. So that means he will probably use pandemonium soon so I should save my cyber city when that comes out'

"I play Cyber hero winged bladder! (1500, 1300) A man in silver appeared with two large silver wings with gold outlining and two large blades on either fist. He had dark red eyes and looked terrifying because the darkness reflected against him and made him shine a bright black. (Oxymoron)

"I set two cards and end my turn" Jaden said.

Titan snickered and drew. "I play the field spell pandemonium!"

Jaden kept his face straight, but he was very pleased with himself. 'He brought it out early, good'  
>"Next I play shadow knight archfiend in attack mode!" (2000 1600) A daemon wearing dark steel armor appeared. He had purple skin and two small wings behind him. He had one arm replaced for a sword covered in dark red blood and a claw on the other.

"Now Shadow knight attack his winged bladder!" Titan shouted. Jaden didn't make a move as he watched his monster got decapitated by Titan's monster.

Titan sniggered "And it's your turn Yuki."

3500-4000

Jaden drew but kept a straight face. He was very happy that Titan had come out with everything he had on the first turn, because now he could end it.

"First I play the spell Cyber return, which returns my Cyber hero winged bladder to the field!" His monster that was just destroyed returned to his side of the field and Titan looked annoyed.

'I know that archfiends have a roll affect against affects, so I'm going to have to destroy that monster through battle' Jaden thought to himself.

"Next activate the field spell Cyber city!"

Large towers of bright silver rose up, except in the darkness they looked demonic silver. Titan sighed as his pandemonium was destroyed. Now he would have to pay the 8oo life points during his standby phase.

"Now my winged hero is 500 points stronger plus 500 during the battle phase" Jaden said. "But that's not all, because now I play cyber hero infernos!" (1700, 1100)

A lady similar to cyber hero winged bladder appeared, except her hands were replaced with large claws made of silver and fire protruding from her wings and body. She had flowing black hair behind her and the silver that made up her body had a tinge of red to it.

"Now my two monsters attack Titan!" Jaden said and his two monsters attacked. Cyber hero winged bladder slashed the archfiend while infernos blasted a fire bolt at titan who covered his eyes. As the smoke disappeared, Jaden could see titan wiping the dust of his jacket.

3500- 800

"I set another card face down and call it a turn"

Titan grimaced as he looked at the field. He was out of options but during his draw phase Jaden flipped his face down.

"I activate the spell card return of the fallen" Jaden said. "It allows me and my opponent to choose a monster that was destroyed and put into their graveyard and return into face up attack position."

Titan looked horrified at what he heard. His only monster in the graveyard was his archfiend soldier and if he returned it he would have to pay 800 life points that turn.

Titan screamed as his monster returned to his side of the field and his life points dropped. For those of you that don't know how to play YuGiOh, its goes draw phase, Standby phase, main phase 1, battle phase, main phase 2, end turn. Because Archfiend's affect goes during the standby phase and Jaden activated his card during the draw phase he has to pay up.

The darkness around all of them retreated from Jaden and Alexis but surrounded Titan. In a matter of seconds he disappeared into it screaming for his laugh and then Jaden could see the real world again and spotted one angry person and one thankful girlfriend. Seto Kaiba was glaring at Jaden and he did not look happy.

Note- I think I'm going to keep Jaden using the cyber heroes. They are just like his elemental heroes but with a power boost if you haven't realized yet, and they are much more fun to describe and play with. They also look cooler to me in my head and it gives something that Jaden and Alexis can share if you catch my drift. If you don't like them, don't worry about because some of you I know just skip duels, I know I do. So please if your hurt in anyway, which I don't think you will be, please just ignore it. However you all got to admit, cyber hero is catchy.


	19. i didnt know you cared, that much

Chapter 19- I didn't know you cared, that much…

Note- "I think this might be my masterpiece" Luet. Aldo Rein, the Basterds :)

Jaden stood there a little frightened at what he saw, but maintained his composure, Kaiba in person was glaring at him. He was used to it after all, he and Joey once broke a vase in his house, but that was an accident. Jaden ignored him for the time being and walked over to where Alexis was bound. She hadn't noticed Kaiba yet because she was way too happy to see that Jaden had won.

He untied her mouth first to let her speak and Kaiba remained in the shadows. He knew that Jaden had saw him, but kept his anger in until he had dealt with his girlfriend. He knew from experience that you don't go between someone and a hurt friend, and that friend being a girlfriend might mean more pain then if it wasn't.

He put his face very close to hers and smiled at her. She was way too happy to see him, and at a loss of words, so she kissed him. Jaden pulled away after 10 seconds and began untying the notes that Titan had put around her.

"Thank you so much Jay" Alexis said to him. "Thank god you came when you did"

Jaden didn't answer because he was trying to figure out how Kaiba knew he was here and why he was so mad at him. Alexis looked at Jaden for a second and then a thought hit her.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him.

Jaden sighed "that dark world book told me something funny happened here"

Alexis looked shocked at what she heard. The only thing that could have been what had happened was only 3 years ago. How did a centuries old book know that?

"I'll explain later" Jaden said finishing the last of the knots then he looked at Alexis for the first time that night. She was happy but terrified, mad that he read that book without her but very thankful. These mixed emotion in her caused her to love him even more somehow in a strange way. Usually someone only made her feel one thing at a time but he didn't so she guessed it was love, love being one emotion so hard to understand.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have explaining to do as well" a voice said behind them and Kaiba walked out of the shadows seeing that he was down untying his girlfriend.

Alexis starred at the duel monsters tycoon in shock, never actually meeting the man in her life. Jaden however remained perfectly calm and look straight at Kaiba. His arms were crossed over his chest and Kaiba was wearing that same white outfit he did during battle city because as I said in another one of my stories, looks so fucking awesome in it.

"I'll get to you miss Rhodes later however" he said coldly to her which made her skin tingle with fright.

Jaden stood up to face Kaiba his arms now crossed over his cloak. He learned at a young age if you are going to talk to this guy, you have to be either A. part of his immediate family, B. higher or equal to him in status, highly unlikely or C. able to stand up to him, probably the most dangerous and risky of the three.

"Kaiba tell me why you are here" Jaden said in a voice that Alexis didn't recognize from him. It wasn't full of sadness like what he used sometimes or that joyful and friendly voice he always used. No this one was more of the style that Kaiba would use. It showed that he was in control of the conversation and that the listener, being Kaiba, was less than him. Jaden could thank him for teaching him how to approach people like this.

Kaiba thought to be one of his first half mistakes he had ever made.

Kaiba snickered at Jaden "I have cameras around the school keeping all of you people monitored" Jaden didn't flinched and Kaiba continued "of course I see you know that because you have seem to of hacked the ones in your bedroom and miss Rhode's"

Jaden just stood there starring at Kaiba with the same look he was giving him. Another thing he learned was that the only way that Kaiba would take you seriously is if you had the same facial expression that he had on.

"That doesn't explain…." Jaden began but suddenly rage built to high up in Kaiba and he snapped and slammed Jaden against the wall next to where Alexis was sitting transfixed. It didn't hurt, but Jaden did feel uncomfortable.

"JADEN!" Kaiba nearly broke Jaden's eardrum but Alexis was used to loud noises. "YUGI GAVE YOU THOSE THREE CARDS BECAUE HE TRUSTED YOU. MARIK TOLD YOU NOT TO LOSE SIGHT OF THEM." The Kaiba glared at Alexis then back at Jaden "BUT YOUR WILLING TO GIVE UP ALL OF THEM FOR THE LIFE OF YOUR PATHETIC GIRLFIEND!"

Jaden kept his composure and Alexis felt a little ashamed of herself. "Seto" This made him jump a little. No one but his little brother called him by his first name. "I knew I wasn't going to lose and you know that"

Kaiba let his loose on Jaden slacken a little bit so now he was standing on the floor, but he still remained where he was standing. His temper had calmed down a bit, but he wasn't down just yet.

"That's not the point Jaden. The point is that Yugi gave you the three most powerful creatures to watch over and you're willing to sacrifice all of that to save an almost meaningless life" He said coldly.

"It's not meaningless to me" Jaden retorted and Alexis felt very grateful that he did.

"All the same, you have responsibility and that is to never let those three cards out of your sight…" Kaiba froze then he looked at Jaden worriedly. "Where are they now?" he asked him.

Jaden sniggered and Kaiba didn't understand what was so funny until he pointed to his pants. Kaiba couldn't help it and started laughing. It's not every day you hear that the three gods, that could destroy countries with a flick of a finger, were hidden underneath someone ball sack.

When he calmed down Alexis was looking at Kaiba oddly. "I would stick to scowling" she said slightly fearful of the guy. He glared at her then looked at Jaden.

"Jaden I need you to answer me this truthfully. Are you willing to risk them again for her?" He feared the answer he was going to get, after all this kid did spend every waking minute with Yugi for 7 years.

"I will 1000 times over" Jaden said.

Kaiba took a step back so now Jaden had some breathing room. He then looked at Alexis. "Now why were you here in the first place?" he asked her coldly and she sat there freaked out of her mind.

Jaden knelt next to her and whispered into her ear "tell me why and I'll tell him" Jaden said to her. Kaiba understood what he was doing and didn't object.

"Well" she whispered to Jaden. "I came here to visit the death place of my brother."

Jaden froze for a second. He knew her brother from that one tame he saw them in the street but hearing that he was actually dead, made his heart sink. 'So that is why Zane didn't answer me' he thought to himself.

Jaden stood up to face Kaiba. "She said this is where her brother had died and she came her to visit it"

Kaiba nodded. He had almost forgotten that this was Atticus's little sister. He had met him and liked him, not for the fact that he favored dragon cards, like he did himself, but he seemed to be the exact opposite of him. Who ever said opposites extract is 100% right.

"Well, I don't want her coming here anymore unless she brings you along" and then he starred at Alexis. "And I want you to make sure that Jaden doesn't make any stupid bets with those god cards."

Both he and Alexis nodded and Kaiba walked out of the dorm, without giving a second glace back.

It was just the two of them now in the dorm. Jaden yawned very loudly and Alexis tried to stand up, but her muscles ached from being chained down to a chair for about an hour. Jaden saw this and lifted her bridal style in his arms.

She looked very thankfully at Jaden and he smiled back at her as they left the dorm. They didn't talk on their way back to Jaden's room, only when he had told her that he was going to bring her there did they have conversation. Both of them were too deep in thought to tell the other anything just now, both thinking of a way how to tell each other what they had kept from each other.

When he finally brought her there it was around 11pm, and most of the obelisks were asleep. A couple of them saw Jaden and Alexis, but decided against stopping them because they noticed that Jaden wore the robes of a pharaoh's guardian/rare hunter.

He opened the door and closed it behind him and bought Alexis too his bed and laid her down on it. She had slept with Jaden before, not in the sex way, but she had cuddled next to him and vice versa. She kept a pair of pajamas in his room for her too use when she did which he threw to her as he got into his own.

They changed in front of each other, I mean they see each other naked each morning, and to both of them, it wasn't a big deal. He laid down next to her and hugged her very tightly.

He put his head close to her and said in a soft voice "we will talk in the morning"

Alexis nodded and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and fell asleep in his arms that night, very happy that he out of all people cared so deeply for her.


	20. meeting up with old friends

Chapter 20- meeting up with old friends

-Note- for that one concerned reader, yes Jaden will use the god cards, not right now, but soon! I decided it's better to not use them every god forsaken duel, because that would be so damn boring. However there is going to be a surprise with them later so keep your eyes reading and those fingers typing reviews. Also hoping for more side plots…. Haven't got any…. So yah…..enjoy….

Kaiba walked into the bar that Yugi told him to go into. For people who took the boat it took them hours to reach DA, those in airplanes 3 hours, those in the blue eyes white dragon jet, I believe that the record for slowest time was 5 minutes.

Yugi was sitting at a table with one person that Kaiba loathed, but respected beyond most people. Maximillion Pegasus. Yugi was wearing his traditional black shirt with the chained grips on his wrists. His chain chocker around his next and a pair of dark faded blue jeans. He seemed older though, especially to Kaiba who knew him when he was the size of a munchkin. But Yugi had a growth spurt and was now Kaiba's height without the pharaoh's help.

Pegasus was wearing his usual red suit had his long white hair covered his left eye where he used to keep the millennium eye.

Kaiba walked over to them and scowled at both of them. They both took this as a friendly gesture and he took a seat across from both of them.

"Ah Kaiba" Yugi said taking a drink from his water.

Pegasus held a wine glass in his hand and longed back in his chair "Kaiba boy, scowling doesn't get you far in life" he said in his mocking child's voice.

Kaiba just scowled more, if it is one thing he hates, is that voice that Pegasus uses and when he puts 'boy' in front of everyone's name. Jaden seemed to like it, but Kaiba wanted to make it illegal.

"So you visited Jaden" Yugi said and Pegasus put his hands on his cheeks in that 'omg' sort of way.

"You saw Jaden boy. How he is, does he like the new set I made?"

Kaiba nodded and then redirected his attention to Yugi. "Yugi do you really think that giving him those cards was prudent?" Kaiba had no time for games and to him, Yugi and everyone around him were taking this matter lightly. Very odd for him, because he was usually the one to so be skeptical about this type of stuff.

Yugi nodded "yes I do, why do you question me?"

Kaiba pulled out a picture of the blonde haired girl we know and Yugi just starred and nodded at the picture. Pegasus's grin widened.

"Oh little Jaden boy girlfriend is very pretty" he then turned to Yugi "you must be so proud"

Yugi nodded but Kaiba just looked angrier. "He can't be doing this" and he slammed the picture on the table. Neither Yugi nor Pegasus looked the bit afraid but Kaiba was fuming with anger.

"And why is that?" Yugi asked. It was hard to tell his emotions, you never knew with him.

"Because he offered them up for ante against Titan, the s rank criminal for her safety"

Pegasus faced glowed for a second, he was always into this young love thing. "Oh that is so cute"

"NO ITS NOT" Kaiba yelled at him, but he only continued to fantasize about Jaden and Alexis. "he glared at Pegasus, who didn't notice, and switched his attention to Yugi. "He offered all three of them and did it into a shadow game."

Yugi didn't seem the slightest bit worried and was making an order. "Kaiba would you like anything"

Kaiba slammed his fist on the table "NOWS NOT TIME, WE HAVE A SERIOUS MATTER TO DISCUSS!"

Yugi didn't listen and just finished the order "get him the steak, rare" and he pointed to Kaiba dropped anime style.

When he got back up Yugi was now paying attention to him and Pegasus was writing stuff in his notebook.

"You now have my attention" Yugi said and then leaned forward to listen to Kaiba.

"Your apprentice is in big trouble Yugi. Not only does he have someone to care for that people now know they can use for leverage, he is reckless, and has no sense for rules."

Yugi nodded "don't see the problem. He didn't lose and that girl can duel on her own"

Kaiba just shook his head "I think it would be best if you take those cards back, they are causing him nothing but trouble."

Yugi shook his head "no I don't think so. I'm trying to retire Kaiba, I can't be dueling for the rest of my life. Even a person like me knows when it is time to put the deck away."

Kaiba understood where he was coming from. He had, had a long life of so many troubles that sometimes its time to pass them on. He had to admit to himself that if anyone was more capable of preforming, only Jaden came to mind.

"Alright Yugi, ill drop the subject. But hear my warnings, that school is a battlefield for card collectors, shadow duelers and the worst of duelists. I don't like it, but that just how it is."

Yugi nodded "he is fine Kaiba, you worry too much." He then pulled out his cellphone sent a couple of texts then put it away.

Kaiba looked at Yugi, he never, ever, EVER….**EVER **took his phone out at the table….never.

"Who did you text?" Kaiba asked. He was very interested who Yugi thought was more important than his manners.

"I texted Marik. I have asked him to go over to your school a couple of times a month to check on Jaden. If you tell me that this Titan guy brought him into a shadow game, what's better the best shadow game duelist?"

Kaiba smiled at the idea. Out of all of Yugi's friends, he thought Marik was the most capable.

"Good idea" Kaiba said as the waiter laid three plates of steak in front of them and refilled Pegasus's glass.


	21. no more secrets

Chapter 21- no more secrets

Jaden woke up looking at his girlfriend's eyes. He had fallen asleep looking at her that night and in a tight embrace. If anyone was looking from the outside it would seem that he had stuck his uterus in hers.

He looked at the clock which read 7am. Today was a day off because yesterday was a test day. Jaden kept looking at her and smiled. He didn't know why he had gambled the god cards last night, he was confused. Under no circumstance was he supposed to endanger those cards because Yugi…

He thought, the only people who told him not to risk them were Marik and Kaiba. Yugi had just given them to him and said he was ready. Did he aspect Jaden to do rash things like that for those he cared for?"

While his rambled on and on about that Alexis woke up and looked at Jaden very happy. He was warm like a heated blanket and he was comfortable to be around. Even though he was muscular, he was soft and even though they were about the same height, her being a little bit shorter, she felt covered by him so that it felt he was wrapper around her.

"Good morning" Alexis said to Jaden which broke him out of his trance so that he starred at Alexis.

He smiled back at her and brought his arms back to himself that she wasn't forced to be so close to him, but she stayed close.

"Good morning Lex. You sleep well?"

She nodded "yah, you make a great blanket"

"An awesome blanket" he added which made Alexis giggle a little bit.

Jaden suddenly sat up in bed and leaned back against the wall. Alexis did the same because she knew where he was going with this. He wanted answers and so did she. But she didn't know how to ask.

"Lex, we both have things were hiding from each other. I feel like it would be best that we spend this morning, before we take our traditional swim that we tell each other anything they want to know."

Alexis nodded, she liked the idea. I gave her the freedom to ask about anything, and vice versa. "Okay Jay, let's do this"

"I'll go first. Tell me…. About your parents"

Alexis was about to tell Jaden about Atticus but stopped when she heard what he said. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, tell me about Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes. And while you're at it anyone else I should know in your family and where you live and that type of stuff."

"Well…uh…." Alexis was a little stumped right now not expecting this type of question. "Well I grew up in a wealthy household you can say, but I never saw my parents much. They are always working so I don't really have a good sense of who they are."

Jaden nodded making mental notes in his head.

"Well there was my brother, but he died as you know and that is about it"

Jaden nodded "alright now you ask me something."

Alexis thought of a question to ask him "tell me about you're…." But before she could answer Jaden butted in already knowing that he was copying his question.

"They died around 3 years ago, I grew up in domino in a modest household and my most direct family is Yugi."

Alexis was a little bit shaken about this, by the fact that he had answered her question and also that his parents were dead. "But you told me on the ride here that…" but he finished her statement.

"That I was never given the talk, and yes they are. Someone used them as leverage against Yugi once to get hold of the god cards" It reminded him of that last night's situation but he subsided the thought.

She nodded, not wanting to press the subject any farther. "Alright so…. This is awkward" was all she said.

Jaden nodded "yah but it's got to be done, so now it's my turn to ask a question. Why did your brother die in that dorm?"

Now Alexis was ready to answer this question "I don't know. One day when I was still at home, the school sent a message saying that Atticus was killed when he was taking an exam or something in that dorm."

Jaden nodded "who was it that instigated that exam?"

Alexis shrugged "I don't know, but whoever did, I'm going to tear them limb from limb."

This kind of made Jaden nervous because he honestly thought she was serious about it, and felt very sorry for whoever did. Very sorry.

For the next hour they just went back and forth, Alexis didn't mention the book which made Jaden very happy. Apparently she rather not know what that book had to tell, and felt much better that she didn't know. It was mostly just meaningless stuff, what color you like the most, your favorite duel monster card and that kind of stuff.

At around 8:30am, Jaden's phone rang. He actual went on ITunes a couple of days ago to check out some music and found this thing called rap to be highly intriguing. So Alexis heard exactly this. (Fast lane- bad and evil)

Catch me in my Mercedes  
>Bumpin' "Ice, Ice Baby," screamin' Shady 'til I die<br>Like a half a pair of dice, life's crazy  
>So I live it to the fullest 'til I'm Swayze<br>And you only live it once, so I'm thinkin' 'bout this nice, nice lady  
>Wait, no, stop me now 'fore I get on a roll (Danish)<br>Let me tell you what this pretty little dame's name is, 'cause she's kinda famous  
>And I hope that I don't sound too heinous when I say this<br>Nicki Minaj, but I wanna stick (My penis in your anus!) 

Alexis's mouth dropped when she heard the lyrics not believing that Jaden out of all people actual liked this type of music but Jaden didn't noticed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said into his phone.

"Jaden, glad you're awake" the voice said on the other line and Jaden recognized the voice as Marik.

"Hey, I guess Kaiba told you what I did last night"

On the other lien Mark nodded "yes he did, but I'm not upset. But Yugi has asked me to do you a favor."

Jaden looked puzzled 'why would Yugi need Marik to teach me something?'

Marik could sense Jaden's confusion "Jaden I'm going to teach everything I know about the shadow games…. I mean everything"

Jaden froze in bed and looked shocked at what he heard. Alexis noticed the change in his facial appearance and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Um Jay, you okay?"

Jaden regained focused and then nodded to Alexis. "I thought you already did?"

Marik was humored by this, "Jaden, we merely scratched the surface of it, I'm going to take you deep beneath its surface and you'll uncover things you wish you never knew"

Jaden gulped and Marik chuckled. "I'm going to be at that school of your once a week to show you it"  
>"Okay" and he was about to hang up when Marik butted in.<p>

"Oh there is someone who wants to talk to your girlfriend, so hand the phone to her"

Jaden looked astonished by this "how do you know that she is…."

Marik interrupted him "in due time I'll show you, but now hand her the phone."

Jaden handed the phone to Alexis who looked confused by this. "It's for you" Jaden said, which took Alexis by surprise. One, they knew she was here, and two, they actually wanted to talk to her. She took it and put it to ear.

"Um… hello?" Alexis said nervously.

"Ah Alexis girl" said that same child mocking voice we all know. That's right; Pegasus wishes to talk to Jaden boy's girlfriend to get some information. You can't blame him.

"Who is this?" Alexis asked not recognizing the voice as someone she knew.

"Oh don't mind me" Pegasus said hurtfully "I'm just Mr. Maxmillion Pegasus, but please call me Pegasus. It seems to be what everyone calls me."

Alexis face turned bright red at hearing the name. This was the founder of duel monsters and he wanted to talk to her. Where was her camera, like that would help.

"Hello there Mr. Pegasus" she said nervously.

He chuckled at her and Jaden scowled. He knew exactly why he wanted to talk to Alexis and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"SOOOO" Pegasus said "how is little Jaden boy?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Alexis said.

"Tisk, tisk you know what I mean"

Alexis looked even more confused "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"I mean you are sleeping the same bed, skinning dipping with him every morning and spending an awfully long time with him"

Alexis face froze, how the hell he knew all of that was beyond her and Jaden seemed to know what was going on.

"I…a….well you see….what?" Alexis stammered out and Pegasus giggled, yes he giggled at it.

Marik sensed that she was being bombarded by very personal questions by Pegasus.

"Alright lover boy, give me that phone" and Marik snatched the phone from Pegasus who sighed.

"I had her you know" he said, but Marik scowled at him.

Alexis heard all the commotion and looked very nervous about what was going to happen next, and then she heard a voice she recognized as Marik.

"Sorry about that, he gets a little crazy over young love"

Alexis nodded "ah…no problem…I think"

"Now on too business" Marik said. "It seems that you are now a target for people going on for Jaden, and from what I heard last night, Jaden seems to actual value your life higher than his responsibilities. Mind you that never happens"

Alexis gulped at the sound of it. She kind of felt that it was her fault a little bit for putting him in this type of situation, but she reminded herself, that they both did it willingly, and he knew much more of the type of consequences.

"Now I am coming to that school every week to teach Jaden some very interesting things and I wish for you to come as well"

This seemed to excite Alexis a lot. One of the best duelists in the world actual wanted to spend time with him, not just prodigy boy. But still, she knew the only reason for that was because she was his girlfriend which kind of made her unhappy.

Marik sensed this self-doubt "it's not because you're his girlfriend, it's because of that book I hope that Jaden has been reading to you"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alexis asked highly interested now in this.

"In due time you will know, but I need to send a contract to your parents or guardians saying I will be doing this. What I'm going to be teaching you is illegal in every country and even the moon so I need your cooperation"

"Illegal…but what exactly are you going to do?"

"In due time I will tell you, but I need to know that you are willing"

Alexis turned to Jaden who seemed to know what the conversation was about and he nodded. She regained her self-confidence she had lost hearing all of this and breathed deeply.

"I'll do it"

"Excellent" someone said on the other line, but this voice wasn't Marik's. It was someone else that anyone would recognize, but before Alexis could say anything he spoke up.

"Say hi to Jaden for me" and he hung up.

Alexi turned to Jaden shocked and he looked at her.

She opened her mouth "Yugi says hi"


	22. The Chazz!  cricket

Chapter 22- THE CHAZZ! … *cricket*

Now at Duel academy, people were getting ready for the current inter school duel vs. north academy, and most people expected that either Zane or Jaden would be the representative.

But in a different part of the country, a place almost like soviet Russia, the exact same thing was happening. Students in brown, black and gray dusters lined up in front of a ziggurat style pyramid in a place that looks like Siberia. On the top stood two people, Chancellor Foster and his top pupil Chazz Princeton.

Chazz had taken the school by a storm with his armed dragon and VWXYZ deck and was the number one student there. He wore a new black outfit that was extremely dirty. You could see stain marks on his elbow and it was torn along the edges. However he looked pretty good in it.

Chancellor Foster looked younger then he actually was, with spiky brown hair and a large glasses. He wore a yellow jacket and had a white bandanna around his head. He carried a small gold box in his hands, which contained the most powerful cards of North Academy.

Now you all may be wondering, if Chazz already has the armed dragons, then what are the most powerful cards of North Academy?

"Chazz, in less than a week, you shall be dueling against the best from Duel academy, and we will not lose"

Chazz nodded "it's time to teach those slackers who the real top dog is"

The chancellor grinned at Chazz's remark and handed him the box. "Take these cards; they are the best of North Academies"

He looked very excited and he opened the box, but he wasn't ready for what popped out of it.

"WASUP BOSS!"

Back at duel academy, Jaden, Zane, Professor Banner, Crowler and a couple of other unimportant teachers that I don't feel like listing were in Chancellor Sheppard's office for some odd reason.

"Now" Chancellor Sheppard said. He was a plump man who wore a red jacket and was bald. He had a cheerful face and a little brown facial hair. "The school duel is coming up and they are using a first year to represent them"

Zane's eyes perked up "so what do you want us to do?"

Crowler smiled evilly 'oh boy, he's going to want Jaden to duel, this will be very good' he thought to himself.

Chancellor was looking at Jaden, which made him very uncomfortable. "Jaden, we would like you to represent us"

This didn't take him by surprise, he knew this would be coming, but he was prepared. Jaden honestly didn't want to duel Chazz again. He knew that he was the north academy reprehensive because Yubel did and she was looking after their little prank.

"I'm sorry Chancellor I can't. You see Marik is coming on that day to show me some cool stuff so I'm afraid I must decline"

Everyone looked at Jaden; Marik was coming to Duel academy to see Jaden, and on the day of the school duel. What 'bad' luck.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed, "oh well, I guess were going to have to do it the old fashion way" and he turned to Zane and Jaden. "I want each of you to choose one person and those two people are going to duel for the spot"

Zane nodded, he knew exactly who Jaden was going to pick and it didn't surprise him. She basically used the same deck as him and was truly his best friend/girlfriend here. But that didn't mean Zane didn't know a couple of duelists that couldn't give a run for her money.

"Well I want Alexis Rhodes to duel for me" Jaden said. He told her that he would be putting her name in for the representative spot because he felt that he would be the obvious first choice of the chancellor and Crowler. She didn't like that she had to be second pick, but she understood why. Jaden Yuki, Yugi's little prodigy, and master of the gods or a very pretty girl. You choose who you would rather represent you.

Chancellor smiled at Jaden, he expected that, after all their decks are very similar. I making Alexis use a Cyber Hero deck too because I said so. But it's based off her own cards.

He then trend to Zane, "now who do you wish to duel for the spot?"

"Bastion Miswawa"

Jaden knew who this was, probably the only other person he knew in the first year to oppose a challenge against Alexis. He thought personal he should have been an obelisk, but no, he was a Ra.

The chancellor nodded and then turned to the teachers "do you agree with the two picks?" he asked them.

They all nodded, Crowler a little more reluctant because he really wanted Jaden to duel.

Chancellor smiled, "it's settled then, today at 5, the two duelists shall duel, please Zane inform Bastion and Jaden I know you are going to inform Mr. Rhodes."

They both nodded and left the room. Zane made his way to the Ra dorm where he entered the room of the Ra genius. The walls were covered in equations and with no surprise; the boy with the well-kept black hair was on a ladder writing more on the ceiling.

"Bastion" Zane said in a commanding voice.

Bastion looked down and saw Zane standing in his room and smiled at him. He stepped off his ladder and approached him. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Bastion said in his British accent.

"You are one of the chosen to represent the school during the match with North Academy"

Bastion's eyes grew wide "but I thought you or Jaden would be the ones to represent?"

Zane shook his head "they are using a first year so I cannot and Jaden is too busy. But you aren't in yet. Jaden chose Alexis to represent in his place so you are dueling her at 5 today."

Bastion nodded "I'll do my best" and he went back to his ladder and started writing more equations.

Jaden was lying on the beach with Alexis looking at the ocean. He had already told her that she would be dueling Bastion today and seemed pretty happy about it. She had her head against his shoulder and well just lying there.

"So do you think I'll win?" Alexis asked Jaden.

He nodded "yah I think so. Bastion's smart, but he hasn't even seen your full deck yet so I doubt he will be able to formulate a deck to counter it"

It was common knowledge in the school that Bastion had a deck list to counter everyone's deck. But ever since Jaden and Alexis switched to the new cyber heroes, he wasn't able to formulate anything against them. Being the only two sets in the world, there was no previous deck to look at and examine. So he would have to guess what it would be like.

She nodded and looked at the churning waves. It was about 4pm right now so they had an hour before the duel started.

"If you win I got something I want to give you for that duel vs. Chazz" Jaden said.

She looked back at Jaden. She knew Chazz was their representative, because Jaden told her, but she was more interested what he was going to give her.

"What is that?" she asked playfully.

"You will find out if you win" he said teasingly.

"So you're giving me a little motivation"

"Enough to make you win"


	23. Cyber H20

Chapter 23- Cyber H20

Alexis was walking with Jaden to the obelisk blue stadium where she would be dueling Bastion for the chance to be the school representative. People had heard that Jaden declined and were very upset. They really wanted to see him whip out his god cards and blow North Academy away. But then they heard the reason was because Marik Ishtar, the infamous, yet famous, shadow duelist was coming to teach him something, and they all wanted an autograph.

After all, Marik was the first one to instigate the use of the god cards during the battle city tournament, and was a very skilled duelist.

He held her hand which made her a little more comfortable. She was a little nervous about this duel, and really didn't want to lose. She wanted to make Jaden proud of her by beating him, and she also wanted the present he was going to give her. She kept on trying to think of what it could be.

When they reached the entrance, Jaden gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs, to watch from the stands. He was a little upset he wasn't dueling, but Marik told him not too attempt it. He had something planned.

Alexis walked up to the duel field to face her opposition. She knew who this was, the ra genius Bastion. Of course Zane would choose him as her opposition, being that he was probably the third best freshman, after Jaden and herself.

Bastion had a smile on, but in his head he was calculating every move. He didn't know these cards that she was about to use, and he couldn't research them. He had formulated a deck against Jaden's elemental heroes which he was using, but he never got enough time to examine these Cyber heroes. He didn't know their attributes, types, star levels, and all their affects. Not to mention, he hasn't even seen the whole set.

Dr. Crowler approached the microphone. "This duel is against Bastion Misawa and Alexis Rhodes for the chance to represent us during the school duel vs. North Academy"

A bunch of cheering came from the stands. Most of the obelisk blues and Ra yellows were cheering for Bastion because they didn't want a girl to represent them. I know sexist, and they wonder why she doesn't like them.

The girls and Slifers were cheering for Alexis, because they wanted a girl to represent and for the Slifers, it was Jaden's girlfriend.

"Now let the duel begin"

Bastion Vs. Alexis

LP 4000/4000

"Aright" Bastion said in his British accent. "I shall take the first turn if you don't mind."

Alexis nodded, she rather go second anyways, it would give her time to see what he was using. He switched his deck too often for anyone to get a good idea of his tactics. He always tried to find weaknesses in his opponent's monsters in the oddest way, by looking at their attribute and types. It was smart yes, but it didn't help against every opponent.

"I play Hydrogeddon in attack position" (1600/1000) A dinosaur like creature appeared which looked to be made out of dirty water. It swiveled up and down its torso and it had a spike tail of water.

"I throw down to face downs and call it a turn"

Alexis nodded and drew her card. "I summon Cyber hero bladder into attack position!" (1700, 1600)

"Now ill attack your monster with her, but first I play the equip spell, Cyber sword. This increases my monsters attack power by 500 and when she deals combat damage to your life points, you have to discard one card from your hand."

The cyber hero jumped high into the air, her blades on her fists being replaced by a large two handed sword that had electricity crackling from it. She slammed it right down on the Hydroggedon and it exploded into water vapor.

Bastion seemed calm and one of his face downs activated. "I activated my face down, water vapor. When my Hydroggedon is destroyed I can play both an Oxygeddon (1700, 800) and Hydroggedon from my deck"

Another Hydroggedon appeared, but was accompanied by a large pterodactyl like creature which was made up of green smoke.

LP- 3400/4000

Bastion discarded a card from his hand which was water dragon. (2800, 2000)

"I throw down a face down and call it a turn" Alexis said.

Bastion drew and his eyes grew very wide. He could win this, he just drew the card he needed to complete the formula.

"First I activate call of the haunted to bring back my other Hydrogeddon." Another water dinosaur appeared. "But he's not staying around because I activate bonding H20 to summon my water dragon!"

The three monsters on Bastion's side of the field all clashed together in a pool of water and oxygen, and what emerged from it, startled Alexis. A large dragon, made completely out of water hovered over her and her Cyber bladder, glaring at both of them. She remained cool, but in her mind she was thinking 'damn that is big'

"Now my Water Dragon attack her Cyber hero" The water dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of water straight at her cyber hero which bursted into particles. Alexis covered her face for the explosion.

LP- 3400/3400

"With that I end" Bastion said and a lot of cheering on his side of the field erupted. Jaden didn't feel that Alexis was in a bad position. Sure he destroyed her monster, but that was just one of her monsters.

Alexis drew and her face lit up. She got one of her Cyber fusions and was ready to use it. The difference between cyber fusion and polymerization is very simple, cyber fusion also worked in the graveyard.

"Aright Bastion I activate my spell card Cyber Fusion"

He nodded, he knew this was coming, but he didn't have enough cards to prepare for this. He drew what was necessary for his water dragon, nothing more or less. Maybe he missed calculated.

"I'm fusing cyber hero bladder (1700, 1600) and Cyber hero Shadow Lancer (1800, 1300)

Bastion looked shocked, "how can you fuse Cyber hero bladder if she is in the grave?"

Alexis snickered "because I'm using Cyber fusion which allows me to do that. So now I fuse them together to form Cyber hero shadow bladder (3300, 2300)"

Unlike most Cyber heroes, her armor was not silver. It was metallic black, but it still shined as bright as silver. He face was completely covered by a helmet that was similar to malicious edge, except without the spikes. She seemed as slick as ice and she had one long blade attached to her right arm and in the other, little spikes covered her fist. She landed on the ground gracefully and looked like a hockey player about to charge at you.

"Now my new cyber hero has a little effect of her own, if she destroys a monster in combat, she can attack again."

Bastion looked shocked at the effect, which was so similar to Black luster soldier envoy of the beginning. He braced himself for the impact and was knocked hard after his dragon blew up from the force of Cyber hero Shadow Bladder's blade.

Bastion stood up a little unhappy with the results, but now he had more information about these new Cyber heroes and that Cyber fusion. He walked over to Alexis and shook her hand polite fully, even though he regretted not winning.

Alexis was ecstatic, because she won and now Jaden was going to give her a little gift. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up about it, but it seemed to be something very, very rare and she wanted to know what it was.

Jaden smiled t her as she walked off the duel arena and Crowler announced that she would be representing them during the school duel. Jaden took out his phone and called someone.

"She won" he said.

The voice on the other line was not surprised and nodded "I knew your girlfriend would, but don't give it to her until I get there" the other voice said.

Jaden nodded "okay, but are you sure it's a good Idea?"

"Yes Jaden, we need to see if she has what it takes."

The call ended and Jaden put away his phone. Marik was experimenting with Alexis right now, and he didn't like it. Sure he was helping him, but he could either have helped or had Marik do it on his own. Having Marik do stuff on his own usually involved a couple of injuries.

Alexis walked up to where Jaden was sitting and sat down next to him looking very happy.

He smiled at her, he was really proud of her and he gave her a hug.

"Is that my gift?" she asked teasingly and Jaden blushed a little.

"No but I can't give it you yet, so you got to wait till North Academy gets here"

She groaned, "But that's in 48 hours"

"I know, but trust me, you'll want it then"


	24. the arrival of Thunder

Chapter 24- the Arrival of Thunder

Alexis was waiting at the dock with the rest of the school for the arrival of North Academy. Jaden left to go somewhere with Marik, so he wasn't there to see her off.

_******flashback******_

Jaden and Alexis were sitting on the beach, mere hours before she would have to duel  
>Chazz. She was sitting very close next to him, looking through her deck for the last time. Jaden was helping her and seemed to have something on his mind.<p>

Alexis put her cards back into a deck and shuffled them. "I think I'm good" she said very happily to Jaden. She was very confident that she would win, because Chazz suspected her to use cyber angels. Of course cyber heroes are very similar in name, but not in tactics.

"Let me see" Jaden said and he handed her the deck. He didn't actually look at it, but he made it apparent that he put a card into the deck. Then he handed it back to Alexis.

She was about to go through it when Jaden said this "don't look at it, I would rather it be a surprise."

She groaned "is that my present?" she asked playfully and Jaden chuckled.

"No I didn't get you a duel monsters card. I'm going to need that back afterward, but you can use it this duel."

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted playfully. Jaden chuckled at this. "So, what is it? You said you would give it me before my duel"

Jaden nodded "so I did" and he pulled something out of his pocket"

_******flashback******_

She had his present around her neck currently; it was a locket with their picture inside. She liked it, but she felt that it was very anticlimactic. What she really wanted to look at was the card he put in, but something kept telling her, not yet.

'Damn my conciseness' Alexis thought as the North Academy sub was approaching the dock.

Jaden and Marik were off to one side of the island, away from everyone else, but they could see what was happening. Both he and Marik were in their purple robes and watching the scene.

"You put it in?" Marik asked.

Jaden nodded "yah but me don't like it. I kind of feel like you're using her"

Marik shook his head "I'm not using her, I'm just…. Experimenting"

Jaden let out a sigh "remember the last time you experimented like this"

Marik nodded "but Strings was weird in that fashion, besides he was dueling Atem and Yugi, I don't think anyone could have stood a chance against them."

"All the same, she might not be able to take it" Jaden said. He sounded worried, whatever Marik was experimenting with, he didn't like the idea of it, but Marik seemed perfectly confident in the plan.

"You worry too much" Marik said. "She will be fine and besides." And he turned to face where the black clad duelist was walking off the sub "I think that kid should get a little pain"

Back at the docks everyone stood in shock, except Alexis who already knew that Chazz was their rep. She didn't really care for anything he had to say, I mean who gets a whole school to call him 'the Chazz' and 'Chazz it up'. That just sounded stupid and a bad attempt to scare her.

Everyone else was intimated, or was that just because they had a large Russian guy called Czar. Again with the weird names, this school is really for the crazy.

"I am Chazz!" Chazz pronounced proudly and Alexis yawned. She didn't try to hide it, and all of the North Academy students dropped in anime style.

"Yah, yah, we know who you are" Alexis said bored out of her mind. She just wanted to get this duel on the road so she could see what Jaden put in her deck.

Chazz stood up and his eyes turned "Of course my Lexi-Rama" he said and a shiver went up her spine.

Chancellor Sheppard approached Chancellor Foster, and for the purposes of my hands, they are now known as Foster and Sheppard.

"Ah Foster, it sees we have another great challenge from you" Sheppard said but in his mind these were his thoughts 'you are going down mother fucker, were not even using our best!'

"Same to you" Foster said and in his mind he was thinking 'it's been 80 years since we beat them, and I know this year is the one these douches lose'

They shook each other's hand genially while Chazz tried to propose to Alexis who just kicked him off the dock.

Jaden and Marik were watching the scene from their spot and were laughing when Chazz fell into the water.

"Oh man, your girlfriend has some nerve" Marik said through his chuckles.

Back at the docks, the North Academy students were trying to help Chazz out of the water, while the DA students laughed at him. He didn't notice, because he still had hearts in his eyes for Alexis.

"It's okay, she's just expressing herself" Chazz said paralyzed from his false love, and Alexis just rolled her eyes at him.

Then the sound of helicopter blades was heard above the students and everybody looked up. Two figures stood there with a video camera, both wearing black business suits. One had black spiky hair; the other one had combed brown hair and were laughing at Chazz.

The hearts in Chazz's eyes disappeared, replaced with hate. "Jagger, Slade, what the fuck are you two doing here"

The two people snickered "you honestly don't expect us to miss our little brother's rise to fame now do you"

Marik groaned when he saw who it was. He knew who these two hooligans were, and of course they would be here. But then he had an evil grimace on his face. 'I want this to be viewed by the world' he thought evilly and Jaden looked at Marik nervously.

"Um Marik who are they and why are you smiling like that"

Marik turned to face Jaden, "oh I just can't wait till that Chazz kid gets obliterated" and he started laughing evilly and Jaden got really nervous and backed up a little.

"Marik you're doing it again"

Suddenly, Marik regained his composure, "oops. Sorry I'm just getting really excited"

Jaden was still a little nervous, but this happened fairly often with Marik, he always had the brain of an evil genius and it was normal for him… I guess.

The two of them then started walking to the arena, ahead of time to get to their spot to watch the duel. They were not going to miss this, and Jaden felt a little bad about lying to Sheppard about having to show him something, but then he reminded himself that he was technically showing him something.

They made it before any of the other students and headed up to the where Kaiba was watching. It was a secluded section of the arena, with glass you could see through form one side, but not from the other. It was higher up then even where the chancellors watched. Kaiba was sitting in a chair and drinking a sprite and looking down at the scene.

Marik and Jaden entered the room and Kaiba didn't look up, he knew why they were here, since Marik told him beforehand.

"You know Marik, if this little experiment of yours destroys my duel field, then you are paying for it."

Marik chuckled "you've broke enough duel fields with it before, don't worry." And he took a seat next to Kaiba. Jaden leaned against the window to peer out, and if you looked very closely, you could see his brown eyes peering out.

People starting filling the stadium and Alexis was looking for any signs of Jaden. She didn't see him so she was talking to Zane before the match.

"Lex, do you need me to check your deck before you duel?" Zane offered.

Alexis shook her head "no, I did before and Jaden put something in it and he doesn't want anyone looking at it."

Zane's eyes perked up "what is it?"

Alexis shrugged "I really don't know"

"Well shouldn't you find out?" Zane offered. He didn't trust Jaden as much as Alexis did, and was worried for her well-being.

"Honestly Zane, what could he do to it?"

He shrugged "I don't know, so you should find out"

She scowled at him "I'll find out during the match okay."

"Fine" and he walked away.

Chazz was in the locker room with his two brothers. They were giving him a pep talk before he went out and dueled.

"Now Chazz" Jagger said.

"Don't fuck this up" Slade said.

Chazz nodded "I won't okay, just get off my back"

They pulled out a metal case and opened it. Inside were numerous duel monster cards.

"You are going to make sure you win Chazz" Slade said manacling to his little brother.

"Or else you're going to be disowned" Jagger added.

Chazz gulped hearing what his brother's just said. They were really serious about making him winning, and the pressure was starting to get to him.

"I won't fail"

"You better not" Jagger said.

"This duel is being broadcasted all over the world, so everyone can see that we Princeton's are the best at everything."

Chazz took the case and looked at it. 'I don't need these; I'll win on my own'


	25. Tormentation

Chapter 25- Tormentation (not a real word : ))

Alexis was standing at her end of the field waiting for Chazz to get to his. Behind her, all of the DA students were sitting and cheering for her. Facing her, the North Academy students were booing and, or, cheering for Chazz.

When Chazz came out from his side the North Academy students started another chant of "CHAZZ IT UP"

The DA students seemed to be intimated by the sudden outburst, but Alexis wasn't. A stupid thing like that wouldn't work on her; you needed a little more than just that.

He made it to his side, his black duster looking even dirtier than before and Alexis had to hold her breath because it smelt so bad.

"Jesus Christ Chazz, clean that jacket of yours" Alexis said.

"It's not dirty" he retorted back.

"Yah it is"

Chazz snorted and pointed his finger at Alexis "well it's time for you to get Chazzed up!" and the whole North Academy burst into another chant of it.

Alexis rolled her eyes and activated her duel disk, and Chazz did the same.

Jaden looked extremely interested into this duel, especially because of the current circumstances. Kaiba and Marik were talking about adult stuff and not really paying attention.

'I hope she's okay after this' Jaden thought to himself, and he kind of wished she could see him.

Alexis VS. Chazz

LP 4000/4000

"Home team goes first" Alexis said and she drew. "I summon Cyber hero shadow lancer into attack position" (1800, 1300)

A woman wearing shining black armor emerged. She held a long two handed spear and pointed it at Chazz. One shoulder was covered by a plate, while the other was bare, and she looked vaguely like a gladiator. Her eyes were a gory red and they projected pure evil at Chazz.

"I then set two cards and call it a turn."

Chazz looked a little terrified at her monster. 'When did she get that thing?' he wondered. 'No matter I got something that will destroy them'

Chazz drew and he smiled evilly "I summon ojama yellow!" (0, 1000)

Now everyone in the stands except the North Academy students did an anime fall. Was he seriously using ojamas, what had this world come too? A short little bugged eyes monster appeared. He had red pokey dot underwear and started shacking his butt at Alexis.

"Wasup Boss!" he said and people started looking at Chazz.

"Shut it you maggot! Just do your thing" Chazz screamed at the Ojama.

'Figures Ojamas are his duel spirits' Alexis thought to herself.

Sheppard looked terrified; Ojamas were the ace monsters of North Academy.

"Now I activate the spell card, Ojama scanner!" Chazz said. "As long as this card is up, all monsters with more attack then my Ojamas original attack, can't attack"

The Ojama yellow then appeared to have one of those scanners that an airplane guard had and was pretending to play cop.

Jaden looked confused from what Chazz was doing. "What the fuck did North Academy do to him?" he asked aloud.

Marik and Kaiba were now paying attention. The Ojamas were a dangerous force to reckon with if their user knew how to use them.

"Next ill activate the spell card Ojama boosters! This allows my Ojamas to attack your life points directly if you control a monster with more atk or def then it"

Alexis laughed a little "how will that help, they have 0 atk"

Chazz nodded "they do yes, but that doesn't mean I can't switched that with this card"

He then activated the spell card, ultimate shield and sword, which switched the atk and defense points of every monster in play, and every monster that comes into play.

Shadow Lancer (1300, 1800)

Ojama Yellow (1000, 0)

"Now my Ojama yellow attack her directly" The little Ojama jumped up and kicked Alexis in the face and screamed "IN THE FACE!"

LP- 4000/3000

"I end my turn" Chazz said and Alexis drew.

'Damn I'm stuck, if I can't attack unless I have 0 attack power and that ojama has 1000 atk.' "I summon cyber hero bladder and set one more card" Alexis said slightly defeated.

Jaden was very interested in this new strategy Chazz was using. Instead of going all out on power, he was stopping his opponent's attacks, while he slowly cut their life points down.

Chazz drew and looked even happier "I play ojama black in atk mode" (0, 1000) now (1000, 0)

A little black 'thing' appeared with those same underpants as his brother and creepy smile.

"And that's not all because now I play the spell card Ojamas party. I have two Ojamas out at the same time I can summon another one so come on out Ojama green" (0, 1000) now (1000, 0)

Again another one of those creepers appeared giving Alexis winks and she scowled at all of them.

"Now my Ojamas attack her and end this!" Chazz yelled, and all of ojamas jumped and were about to kick Alexis when she activated a trap.

"I activate the spell card Cyber duplication and chain it with negate attack!" Alexis said. "Cyber duplication allows me to summon a cyber-token (0, 0) for every monster you attacked with and negate attack stops the damage."

Three little blobs of silver liquid appeared on Alexis's side of the field as the three Ojamas returned from their failed attack.

Chazz snickered "you're just stopping the inevitable. I will win and you will love me"

"Fat chance"

Then she looked at her deck and felt hopelessness. She didn't know what in her deck could stop this combination, but she was screwed if she didn't come up with anything. She was about to draw and she touched the card on the top of her deck and a jolt of electricity came up her arm.

'What was that' she thought.

Now Marik and Kaiba were paying attention and all three of them knew what was coming.

"Kaiba you got a video camera?" Marik asked.

He nodded and pulled out a camera and started setting up a tripod. Jaden was still staring out the window staring at Alexis. He knew what she was about to draw, and he prayed to Ra that she would be okay.

She moved her hand back down on her deck and drew the card and stared at it. Complete shock overcame her. 'No… he wouldn't' she thought to herself as she stared at it.

She looked up to the stands and then where she started at the black glass where Kaiba, Jaden and Marik were sitting. She looked very closely and saw a pair of brown eyes nodding up and down and she knew who was watching. Jaden was here, and he did this on purpose.

She was both a little mad at him for lying but he was giving her an opportunity to use a power that only a couple of people had the time to use. 'Was this all part of a plan?' she thought to herself. First, Marik is coming on this day, the day where Jaden could become completely famous in the dueling word and then he wanted to show her stuff. Was this a test of her ability?

She starred back at the card and started grinning. She was going to have a little fun with this and her eyes glowed gold for a mere second then disappeared.

Sheppard was baling his fists and Foster looked very happy, they both thought they knew the outcome of this duel. Crowler was biting his nails, he didn't want his second prodigy to lose and Zane looked very interested at Alexis. He knew her better than everyone else, who all thought her defeat was coming. She just drew something unexpected, probably the card from Jaden.

"She's about to do it" Kaiba said. Originally he was against this plan, but he had to admit, he didn't like the Princeton brothers, so he felt the deserved it.

Marik was hoping up and down looking really excited "come on, play the frisking card already."

Jaden just stared, he knew that she had seen him and was trying to give her some involuntary support.

Chazz snickered "giving up already"

Alexis looked up and smiled evilly "not in a million years. I sacrifice my three cyber-tokens to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" (4000, 4000) now, but still (4000, 4000)

The three cyber-tokens disappeared and the head of a blue monster appeared where they were. A giant arm came up and a second one followed, which allowed for the titan to exit the ground. He was at least 50 feet tall; lightning surrounding him and the wires that attached the visuals to the stadium were popping with his mere presence. Everyone's mouths dropped opened staring at the titan standing there, behind Alexis.

Mark was pleased. "It worked. Now let's see if she can attack with it"

Kaiba was taking pictures of all the people running for the exits and at the two Princeton brothers who were trying to save their video equipment from the sheer power that Obelisk produced.

"Marik, I think this might be your best idea yet" Kaiba said laughing. He reminded him of the first time he used Obelisk against his duel simulator. The power was so immense that he nearly destroyed his whole practice arena. But he made updates, so that it wouldn't happen again.

Jaden kept staring at Alexis who seemed to be very comfortable with having the huge titan behind her. He still didn't know why Marik had wanted to give her a chance at using them, but it must be for this reason.

Chazz coward behind his three ojamas at the sight of Obelisk, his red eyes glaring at him and his fists crackling with electricity.

Alexis sniggered. "Now Obelisk, take my two cyber heroes and sacrifice them to destroy all of his monsters"

The effect of Obelisk in the game is that you can sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field to wipe out everything on your opponents.

Obelisk gripped the two heroes tightly and sucked the energy out of them and slammed his fists down on the ground which cause Chazz's field to explode into a thunder storm, destroying all of his cards.

"Please have mercy" Chazz said on his knees to Alexis. The whole stadium was empty, except for the chancellors, and Zane. Zane was now very interested in why Jaden would ever lend his god cards to her, and also wondered why she was so used to it.

"Sorry" Alexis said chuckling and Obelisk launched one of fists at Chazz who flew against the opposite wall, and the whole stadium exploded into an electrical storm around Alexis.

LP 3000/0

"Damn she better not have broken my stadium" Kaiba muttered to himself and Marik looked very pleased.

"This is very good" Marik said and looked to where Jaden was, but he wasn't there anymore. His purple lay on the floor and he looked out the window and spotted him giving Alexis a big bear hug on the duel arena, Obelisk already returning to the card.

He swung her around and she giggled. No one was there to watch her victory except for Zane and the chancellors, who both fainted from the appearance of obelisk.

"You did awesome" Jaden said as she handed Obelisk back to him. He stuffed it down his pants and kissed Alexis. After a couple of seconds her face became very serious.

"Marik has some explaining to do" and Jaden couldn't agree more.


	26. My name is

Chapter 26- my name is….

Zane walked down from his stands. He was going to have a very serious talk with Jaden and was about to when he spotted a figure coming down from… somewhere. He had white hair, tanned skin, and purple eyes. He knew who this was, Marik Ishtar.

'Maybe I should let him handle this' Zane thought and left the arena, to tell everyone that DA won, obviously.

He approached them and when Alexis spotted him she frowned. She let go of Jaden, because they were in the middle of a hug and glared at him.

He smiled at her, he expected her to act like this.

"What the hell was that?" she asked Marik coldly who only chuckled.

"A little experiment" he said.

She glared furiously at Marik, she was no lab rat, but she didn't want to punch the shadow duelist, so her boyfriend would do. She swung her fist around and hit Jaden in the stomach and he fell to the floor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she screamed at Jaden. Marik was laughing his head off looking at Jaden who was moaning in pain.

"You punch hard" Jaden said. He wasn't upset, he felt like he deserved a little pain for what he did, but still, that was a little much.

Marik started to calm down "he didn't tell you because he didn't know himself."

Alexis starred at Marik "he didn't…know?"

Marik nodded "I just told him to put Obelisk in your deck and that's it." Then his smile grew wider "and you did perfectly."

"I'm flatered" Alexis said in a monotone voice while Jaden tried to get up.

"Now it's time for step 2, follow me please" and he started heading out of the arena. Alexis felt a little bad for punching Jaden, so she helped him up. He smiled at her like it didn't even happen and led her to where Marik was taking them.

They went up a couple of stairs, into a couple of rooms that were passcode locked and finally made it to a room that looked like a doctor's office. Two beds lay next to each other and two very weird machines were next to them. The walls were grey and Marik leaned against one of the walls.

"Please pick a bed and sit down" Marik said and the two of them sat on the beds. They didn't lie down yet, both being very cautious about Marik's next plan of action.

"What are we doing" Jaden asked looking at the weird machines.

Marik's smile disappeared; it was now time to be serious, because this was the crucial part in his experiment. "I'm going to make both of you enter your self-conciseness."

They both looked at him both excited and slightly afraid. "Why the hell are you going to do that?" Alexis asked. She was starting to trust Marik less and less after her little incident with Obelisk, even though nothing went wrong.

"This is starting to sound like inception" Jaden commented and Marik was slightly amused.

"Yes and no." He then turned to Alexis. "I know you are wondering why I let you use Obelisk. It was merely a test to see if you were capable of handling a god which would indicate whether it would be safe to enter your self-conciseness."

"I don't follow" Alexis said confused.

"It's quite simple really; a god can bring out both the worst and best of us, giving us unimaginable power and strength. When I possessed Ra and Slifer in battle city I had a couple of let's say, personality changes."

Alexis nodded "but why did you want me to try?"

"Because like Jaden, you share ties to a very dark figure, the Supreme queen. My job, which I have already gotten permission from your family for, is to take you to the shadow realm and explore different dimensions."

Alexis gulped "is that what I signed up for?"

Marik nodded "yes you did. But the reason for testing your strength is simple, I wanted to make sure before I awaken her inside of you that you could handle it, which you did quite well with the power projected from Obelisk"

Alexis turned to Jaden who was just as shocked as herself, and felt even worse for punching him.

Marik noticed their nervousness "the reason I must awaken both the supreme queen and king inside both of you is very simple. When in the shadow realm, they could easily take over and you being already aware of them will help stop any invasion they try to have on your mind."

"But I have been to the shadow realm before, why didn't you do it to me then?" Jaden asked.

Marik shook his head "Jaden I only took you where duels take place. The shadow realm is a place of endless proportions."

Marik then stood up and activated both machines and both Jaden and Alexis wondered what they were.

"Marik, what are those?" Jaden asked.

"These are a few things I developed because Ishizu is being a bitch about me bringing the millennium key here. These will help you enter the darkest parts of your minds and confront them so are you two ready?"

"No not really" Alexis said.

"Me neither" Jaden said and Marik laughed.

"Too bad" and he pulled a couple of wires from the machine and handed both Alexis and Jaden a set of them. "I'll hook you up, please take your shirts off"

Jaden did what he was told and he took his shirt off, Alexis was a little more hesitant, but decided not to cause any more trouble.

Marik hook up the wires near their hearts, temples and around their arms. He took a step back and looked at his handy work.

"Mark you are seriously an evil genius" Jaden commented and Marik nodded.

"It's what I do best so now let the show begin" and he pulled the switch on the two machines and both Jaden and Alexis fainted.

Marik was monitoring both their heart rates which seemed to be normal right now.

_**Jaden's mind **_

Jaden was standing in complete shadows and looked nervously around him. He heard the clanking of metal on the ground, which you couldn't see from the shadows. A figure appeared in front of Jaden, and somehow you could see him.

His face was almost the exact same as Jaden's except he was about 28. He held a demonic helmet underneath his armpit and he wore demonic armor. A red cape billowed behind him and a red orb in the middle of his chest beat like a heart. His face was deadly, producing a cold and eerie presence around him. He was taller than Jaden and scowled at him.

"You must be Jaden" he said coldly and he starred at Jaden. "About time you woke me up"

Jaden gulped, this guy was exactly like the picture he saw, but he never expected him to look so similar and have the same voice as himself.

"You… must be Haou" Jaden said nervously.

He nodded "you think I'm going to hurt you" he said coldly and Jaden didn't feel like lying so he nodded.

Haou started laughing; it was cold and pierced right through Jaden's skin. "Even if I wanted to, it would be against me"

Jaden looked fearfully and questioning at Haou "what do you mean?"

"It means that I am basically here to serve you. Sure I could have taken over your body when you entered the shadow realm, but now that you are aware, it would be impossible."

This seemed to raise Jaden's self confidence in this dark and dreary world. "So, I am…" he didn't finish because Haou finished his statement for him.

"I am here to serve you Jaden, even though it goes against me, I am forced to." His eyes perked up, "I see you've taken a liking in my wife"

This confused Jaden but then he remembered that Alexis was the decedent of the Supreme queen. "Yah I guess I do"

Haou chuckled "well that makes me a little happier; after all I am going to be stuck with you for the rest of your pitiful existence. You might as well make it entertaining."

Jaden nodded and a smile crept up from his face "don't worry I will"

_**Alexis's mind**_

Alexis was standing in a on a red carpet that led to a throne of dark stone. There were black columns that lined the wall, but you couldn't see past them. A figure was sitting on the throne with her feet hanging of one end. She looked very bored. She had long blonde hair like Alexis, but she seemed to be around her late 20s or early 30s.

She glanced over to where Alexis was standing and Alexis saw her face, which was almost like her own, except hers looked evil. She smiled wickedly at Alexis.

Alexis was startled by her golden eyes and what she was wearing. She was a in suit of armor similar to that of the supreme kings, except less bulky. She had a purple cape and a red orb in the center that was beating. She stepped off her throne and walked causally to where Alexis was standing.

Alexis was frozen in fear and the figure sensed this and laughed.

'She looks exactly like me' Alexis thought to herself as the figure came very close to her. She was only a couple feet away now and Alexis was shivering in fright.

"Hello….there…I am Alexis" Alexis stuttered out. The figure laughed at Alexis's nervousness. It was cold and an evil presence was defiantly auditable from her tone.

"Oh hello their" she said, amusing herself from Alexis's terror. Her voice was like hers except with more fear and hate. "Call me Akuji (not her real name, but a name that means dead and awake)

Alexis was now very startled by her, her knees shacking. It's not every day you find yourself talking to yourself, especially one that his darker then you.

Akuji crept up behind Alexis and started rubbing her shoulders. It was very awkward for Alexis, but apparently Akuji was taking a lot of pleasure in scaring her.

"So what is my beautiful self-doing here?" she said, trying to act sweetly, but failing miserably.

"I'm here to meet you I guess" Alexis said. Apparently her rubbing her shoulders calmed her a little.

"Oh I think that's all" Akuji said slightly hurtful. "What a pity, I thought we could have a one on one talk for a little while"

Fear crept up Alexis's spine at Akuji's words and she chuckled. "Of course I can always talk to you, because I am a part of you"

Alexis tried to regain her composure but it was a little hard. The metal gauntlets of Akuji were on her and it felt icy cold.

"I can't hurt you girl" Akuji said, "so stop acting like the world is collapsing"

This seemed to both comfort and make Alexis even more fearful of herself. "What do you mean you can't hurt me?"

"tisk, tisk" Akuji said. "I thought I would be smarter than that in the future. I am you, if I try to do anything that could endanger you, I'm endangering myself."

"So you don't want to kill me?" Alexis added a little hopefully.

"Not in the slightest" Akuji said, "of course, given an opportunity, I would love to stretch my legs for a little bit" then she sighed "but alas, I suspect this Marik figure is smarter than that. Oh well"

Alexis sighed in relief 'thank you Marik' she thought.

Akuji then looked at her wrist, "oh look at the time" she's not wearing a watch "I think it's time for you to go"

Alexis nodded "yep I think so too"

_**Back in the real world **_

Marik was staring at the heart readers, which hadn't made a single abnormality. Alexis and Jaden were stirring and they both opened their eyes. Mari sighed in relief as he saw that it was their normal eye color, not the gold he feared would come.

Jaden looked at Alexis and smiled.

"Oh that's her" Haou said in Jaden's mind.

Jaden nodded "yep" he said to Haou.

Alexis turned to Jaden and saw his smile, which in turn made her smile, both because she was happy that nothing went wrong, and because his smile was so bright.

"At least you have taste" Akuji said in Alexis's mind.

"Yah I do" Alexis said back.

Marik starred at the two of them, because he knew exactly what was going on.

'Oh boy, didn't expect that'


	27. Realizations

Chapter 27- Realizations

Marik looked at the two of them and he frowned. They both looked at him oddly, because to them nothing went wrong.

"Um Marik" Jaden asked.

"Did not expect this to happen" Marik began and fear crept up Alexis's face.

"What something went wrong" she said terrified.

Marik shook his head, "no nothing went wrong. It's just my hypothesis was wrong."

She sighed in relief and Jaden looked confused. "Sorry but what happened?" Jaden asked.

"You see Jaden" Marik said. "I thought that after you encountered the supreme king and queen" but he was interrupted by Jaden and Alexis.

"His name is Haou"

"Her name is Akuji"

"Okay, not that important" Marik began again after being interrupted. "You see, after you encountered them, I thought you would overtake them like I did to my own inner daemon." He sighed again and frowned "but it appears that isn't the case. No it appears you have option 2, where they actual are a part of you"

Jaden and Alexis both looked at him confused "sorry, but I thought that was the whole idea"

Marik shook his head "no I thought they just inhabited your body because you were in their family tree, but it appears to go further. I didn't expect for you two to be direct reincarnations of them, I only thought…" but his mind trailed off.

Jaden just stared at him and Alexis didn't see where he was going "so what seems to be the problem?"

Marik shook his head "nothing is wrong" and then a smile crept onto his face "actually it might be better than if you got rid of them. They could help you"

"Alright so first it's a bad thing, and now it's a good thing" Alexis said aspirated.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I just said it was unexpected." Marik said, his mood changing to someone who just solved an incredible hard problem. "Now you two her me out. My theory is that you two posse a similar bond, like Yugi and Atem. However yours seems to be stronger."

Jaden's eyes grew wide "how are our bonds stronger?"

"It's very simple, unlike Yugi and Atem, you don't need to posse and object to have that person be with you. They are literal inside of you" Marik then eyes gleamed with realization. "Oh but this explains everything"

Now Alexis and Jaden were getting confused. "Um Marik what the hell are you talking about?"

He slammed his hand against the wall, his face gleaming with excitement "Jaden, Alexis." He said excitedly. "Akuji and Haou are the reason you can wield the god cards, it all makes sense. It's the reason why Jaden can summon duel monsters into physical form" he then looked excitedly at Alexis "and I bet with a little practice you could too"

"So our power comes from them?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Exactly, of course I'm going to have to make sure about this, and contact a couple people I know" he stood up.

"Wait that can't be it" Jaden said. He was just started to get really into this whole new thing and now Marik was leaving.

Marik nodded "for today that is it. I want you two to get to know Akuji and Haou. I want you to let them posse you for a short time. I know that you will have complete control, but let them see each other" He then started to head out of the room when he remembered something. "Oh yeah you forgot this." He threw Jaden his purple robes and he caught them.

"Thanks" he said.

"Oh and I got a set for your girlfriend too." And he pulled another set and threw it at Alexis.

She caught it and looked at it "really?"

He nodded "yah, if you're going into the shadow realm with me, its best you have a set of those. It can get pretty nasty." He then waved his hand to them "well I'll see you two next Friday" and with that, he left the room.

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other.

"So, how was she?" Jaden asked.

Alexis shrugged "not what I expected, but she seems 'alright'"

"Do you want to let them at it right now, or should we wait?" Jaden asked.

"I think right now would be good"

'So how do I let you posse me' Jaden thought in his head and Haou seemed very excited.

'Really, I get to come out' then his excitement vanished 'oh but it's only for a limited time, ah well.'

Darkness engulfed Jaden and Alexis screeched. When it vanished, Jaden wasn't sitting on the chair anymore. A 28 year old man in black armor, was sitting on the bed know. He turned to face Alexis and she looked even more shocked. His facial features were that of an older Jaden.

'Yo buddy' Jaden said to Haou. 'That's my girlfriend, and I swear if you try to scare her in anyway, I'm coming back and you're never coming out again'

Haou groaned 'damn, alright I won't do anything'

He smiled evilly at Alexis "hello there" he said in a cold imitation of Jaden's voice. Shivers ran up Alexis's spine when she heard it. "I'm Haou"

Alexis was looking at him, he looked so similar to Jaden it wasn't even funny. The only real differences were that this one was older and his eyes were golden. Akuji saw Haou and seemed to be very happy.

'Oh Alexis baby' she said softly. 'Let me spend time with my darling Haou'

Alexis sighed 'he's all yours' and darkness engulfed her, and when it disappeared, Akuji appeared in her dark armor.

Haou smiled at her "how long has it been?" he asked smiling very widely at her. It was a similar smile that Jaden gave people; expect his had an evil sense to it.

She giggled at him "I think around 4000 years" and she interlocked with Haou in a kiss.

Marik was standing at the dock in his purple robes. A man walked up to him, in his usual black shirt and spiky blonde, red and black hair. Yugi Moto.

Marik didn't turn and Yugi stood beside his good friend.

"How did it go?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, it seems that each one of them is one with the other"

Yugi nodded "no surprise there, but I know you thought that it was just an evil spirit inhabiting my student"

Marik nodded "he seems to have control of the situation, and so does his girlfriend."

"Of course he does" Yugi said. "He's my student after all"

"I know but I never expected…" Marik said but Yugi butted in.

"That a boy as friendly as Jaden and a girl as nice as Alexis could have people like that inside of them. Yes its nerve wrecking, but look at the thing you had in yourself."

"That was different. Yugi, it's like the bond you had with Atem, except they don't need another object to house the spirit. The spirit lives in them"

Yugi nodded "not a big difference, on the contrary, it will give them more control over them"

"It will also give Haou and Akuji an easier time in possessing them"

Yugi shook his head "no Marik it won't, you see, since you have awaken them to their alter egos; they can't be posed by them involuntarily. Haou can only appear when Jaden wants him and same for Alexis."

Marik sighed "I see your point" and he looked he just gazed at the ocean. "I think we're getting to old for this type of hocus pocus Yugi"

Yugi nodded "that's why they are going to take the job"

Back with Haou and Akuji, they were making out vigorously on the bed, and any second you could imagine them getting it on. Alexis didn't feel like watching it.

'Akuji, no doing it alright. Your time is up'

Akuji let go of Haou and groaned. 'Aw man, I was just getting started.' And in a blink of an eye, Akuji disappeared, and Alexis appeared again.

Haou groaned "over all ready"

'Yah sorry pal' Jaden said. He was trying to be nice to himself, even though this part of him was an evil spirit.

'I guess you're right, but I will get to see her again?'

'Well Alexis does sleep with me at night…' and Haou seemed to get really excited.

'Alright I'm back in' and just like how Alexis reappeared, Jaden appeared.

He gave Alexis a warm smile and took her hand. "I think it's time for bed" Jaden said as he put on his purple robes.

Alexis nodded "they were really getting at it weren't they" she said. For some strange reason, she now wanted to go that physical with Jaden.

"Yah I guess" he said straightening his robes. "Why don't you put yours on?"

"Good idea" Alexis said, and she slipped the robes on herself. They felt warm and covered every inch of her body except her face and hair.

Jaden smiled at her "you look nice in them" he said and Alexis giggled.

He took her hand and led her out of the room and back to Jaden's room. It was already extremely late out, so no one was awake. When Jaden and Alexis made it to his room, they shut the door.

"There you are" Yubel said from the couch.

'Yubel!' Haou said in Jaden's head. 'Oh yeah she can't hear me'

"Hey Yubel, were back"

She sniggered "I saw that duel with Chazz, you really knocked him up"

Alexis giggled a little more. She liked Yubel a little more now, she had a weird sense of humor and always thought of the positive instead of the negative, which was weird because she looked like a hell spawn.

'Oh there's Yubel' Akuji said in Alexis's head.

"Well Yubel, were going to head to bed so if you don't mind" Jaden said and he led Alexis to his room. She had nearly moved in with him, having most of her clothes in his closet, and her duel monster cards in a corner of his room.

She got undressed and both Haou and Akuji were getting excited.

'Good job Jay man' Haou said manacling as Jaden undressed.

'Oh, I want to see this' Akuji said.

Alexis was now just in her black bra and underpants, and Jaden in his black boxers. They both hoped into bed and Akuji and Haou were getting really excited to see some action, when Alexis put her head on Jaden's chest and fell asleep. He did the same and both Akuji and Haou groaned mentally.

'Damn so anticlimactic'


	28. Blair Fare

Chapter 28- Blair Fare

Jaden and Alexis were eating with the Slifers again, and having major headaches. Haou and Akuji have been bugging them out for the past couple of days, just talking in their heads and giving 'suggestions'.

'Is that all the fried shrimp you can eat' Haou said to Jaden who was on his 10th serving. 'That's pathetic; I could eat 100 when I was your age'

Jaden was considering about banging his head against the wall. 'Please Haou shut up'

'Oh you can't eat that' Akuji said to Alexis 'that will go straight to your thighs' (is that what girls worry about?)

Alexis was eating one piece of fried shrimp and was getting really mad 'shut it, I can eat whatever I want'

Both Jaden and Alexis were scowling, and all of the other Slifers were keeping their distance. They seemed to be really pissed off at something, even though nothing seemed wrong.

"Is she annoying you?" Jaden said quietly to Alexis.

'Hey watch it buster!' Haou said in Jaden's head and he gritted his teeth.

'Haou, I will literally come in there and tear you limb from limb, so please shut up'

Alexis nodded "yep she is quite annoying"

'I'm not annoying, I'm just being a 'good' evil spirit' Akuji said.

Just then the door to the Slifer dorm opened and two figures stood there. One of them was Banner who was smiling and holding his cat pharaoh. Another was a short boy, wearing a hat that covered his whole head and in the official Slifer jacket.

"Slifers we got a new student" Banner said happily and all of the Slifers starred at the newbie indifferently.

Jaden waved at him, "Hey was up. You got the good dorm" and he chuckled to himself.

The boy looked confused at Jaden "I thought Obelisk was the good dorm"

'Yah they got cable' Haou said in Jaden's head.

"No way" Jaden said, ignoring Haou. "This place has the best food, view and a teacher who isn't a weirdo"

"Easy for you to say 'Slacker'" Chazz said in his corner. He decided to stay at Duel academy to challenge Jaden again, and try for probably the 100th time to get Alexis. Since he left and came back, he was put in the Slifer dorm, which just made him angrier at Jaden. He was in his black trench coat and slouching back on a bench by himself.

"Yah, talking is really hard" Alexis said sarcastically, she didn't like Chazz and neither did Akuji, who thought he should stay away from her Haou we-poo.

'You tell him' Akuji said in Alexis's head.

"Enough fighting" Banner said annoyed. "Now I want everyone to say hi to Blair"

No one spoke except for Jaden "hello" he said waving, the smile on his face broadening.

'Jesus Christ Jaden, you were the only one' Haou said embarrassed.

'I really need to find a way to make you be quiet' Jaden said mentally to Haou who just laughed.

'It was easy for Yugi, all he had to do was take off the puzzle, but I'm in you so you got to deal'

Jaden groaned and everyone looked at him. One second he was happy, the next he was groaning or seemed to be pissed off. It freaked many people out, the way he and Alexis just had these sudden mood switches.

"Okay" Banner said nervously. "Make yourself at home Blair" and he closed the door behind him, leaving a nervous Blair standing in the midst of many other Slifers.

Alexis nudged Jaden "Jay, I'm getting a headache from Akuji again so can we please go"

Jaden nodded "yah" and he stood up and Alexis followed.

"Leaving already?" Chumley asked who was eating his 30th grilled cheese.

Jaden nodded "I have a really bad headache"

'Oh so I am a headache now' Haou said amused.

'Yes you are' Jaden said mentally and he took Alexis's hand and guided her out of the dorm.

Chumley nodded to the new student to sit down with him and Syrus, which he did. Syrus didn't seem to mind that someone seemed to be more frightened then he was, it gave him a little more self-esteem.

"So what brings you to duel academy?" Chumley asked trying to start a pleasant conversation.

"Obviously to duel" Chazz said and Chumley got up from his bench glaring at Chazz.

"Shut it Princeton, or ill make you"

He just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his fried shrimp. Blair was looking at the door.

"Who were those two people?" she asked.

Chumley sat back down still glaring at Chazz. He didn't like him too much, but who really did. None of the obelisks liked him because he went against DA and none of the Slifers liked him because when he was here, he was a total dick to the Slifers.

"Well that was Jaden Yuki and his girlfriend Alexis Rhodes" Syrus said sheepishly.

Blair's eyes lit up "Did you say Yuki?"

Syrus nodded "yah, the one with the god cards." Then he whispered something into Blair's ear "apparently he lent one to his girlfriend during the school duel and she blew Chazz up with it. The stadium is still under repair because of all the damage. It was super luscious"

Blair seemed to get really excited "where does he stay?"

"Obviously the obelisk dorm, but he spends so much time here that he is basically a Slifer"

Blair was making mental notes 'time to do a little investigation' she thought evilly.

If you don't know, Blair is a girl, and her original plan was to find Zane and challenge him. But now, she has a new interest. Her little 'Jadey-poo.'

It was morning and Blair woke up on the top bunk in Syrus's and Chumley's room. The rooms were small, with one desk, and triple bunk bed, with barley any room and nothing else other than a window.

It was Sunday, so no classes were taking place, and it was currently 6:30am. She stealthily jumped off the bunk and landed cat like on the floor. She didn't make a sound, and she quickly got dressed in her Slifer uniform and black hat. She grabbed her deck and duel disk and headed out side.

She made her way to the Obelisk dorm, which was quite easy to find, since it was the second largest building in the whole school.

'Man, and they like the Slifer dorm' Blair thought as she looked at the blue dorms magnitude. She crept through the bushes and was going to wait for Jaden to come outside and challenge him.

She planned to stay here for a couple of hours so she lay down in the bushes, but then she heard something. She peered through the tree line and saw a very interesting sight.

Jaden was climbing down from his balcony on a robe ladder, and following him was Alexis. He wore the same clothes as the Slifers, but when he dropped down, not feeling like taking the extra couple of steps, you could see the blue underneath.

Alexis wore the normal girl's uniform, but she also had blue fingerless gloves on. She dropped down next to Jaden, both of them carrying a backpack; hers begin blue and his black.

'Must be where they keep their decks and stuff' Blair thought to herself.

They two of them walked hand in hand, but not towards the Slifer dorm or the main building, but into the woods.

Blair decided to follow, because this seemed to be very suspicious, so she carefully and quietly followed behind them, staying about 30 feet behind them.

They followed a trail which seemed to be badly made. They were talking, but Blair couldn't hear what they were saying.

'Where are they going' she wondered, and she kept on her pursuit.

Jaden and Alexis then seemed to have reached an opening and were out of Blair's sight. Blair had brought mini binoculars just in case and started climbing a tree that was 20 feet away. She made it about 15 feet up and laid back on one of the branches and peered through her binoculars.

Her jaw dropped back down to the ground.

In the pool of water seemed to be Alexis and Jaden, but what made her jaw drop was that both of them were naked. Alexis was very close to Jaden, and she was splashing water in his face, while he covered his face from her splashes.

'What the fuck…. I'm too young to see this' Blair thought wildly in her head, and she fell out of the tree and landed on a branch 2 feet below her, then another and another until she made it to the ground.

Jaden peered to where he heard the crash. "Um Lex, what the hell was that?"

She shrugged "I don't know, want to check it out?"

Jaden nodded and got into his pants, but not his shirt and Alexis put her bra and skirt on and followed Jaden where they heard the crash.

Blair was lying on the ground, her eyes spinning from the fall. Her hat was stuck on a branch, so her long dark hair billowed over her face. Her binoculars were broken and were hanging from another branch.

Jaden looked at the scene and was a little shocked by what he saw.

'Oh, you are busted' Haou said in Jaden's head.

Alexis appeared behind him and peered over his shoulder and she scowled at the figure that was sprawled on the ground.

'Was she trying to get a peek at my Jaden?' Alexis thought angrily.

'This is unacceptable' Akuji thought just as angrily.

Jaden looked around and noticed that hat Blair was wearing yesterday and saw the Slifer jacket and he quickly made the connection.

"Lex, I think we found the first girl Slifer" Jaden said looking at Blair on the ground.

Blair came back to consciousness, but she wasn't on the ground anymore, instead she was sitting on the beach and two people stood a couple of feet in front of her. One was indifferent to the situation, the other was baling her fists, and Blair thought any second, she would see a girl show as much fury as Obelisk.

'Let me at her' Akuji said in Alexis mind.

'No if anyone is getting a hand on her it's me' Alexis retorted back.

Jaden was standing there looking at the situation with his arms crossed, with his duel disk on one of them.

'Jaden, I think Akuji wants to strangle her and so does your girlfriend' Haou said, trying to give Jaden of the obvious anger protruding from Alexis.

Jaden sighed 'I know, but what should I do?'

Haou shrugged 'dueling was never a bad option for me'

Jaden grinned 'you really are an evil version of me'

Haou nodded 'I don't like being called evil, how about someone with different political views.'

Jaden nodded 'works for me' then he turned his attention to Blair. "So you're a girl" Jaden commented which made Blair turn her attention to him.

She nodded a little frightened, because she could almost see fire appearing behind Alexis from her anger.

"Now I'm suspecting you wanted to duel me" Jaden said and he grinned "however, if it was for another thing, Alexis here is itching to break you" He tried to add a little humor to the situation, but that only seemed to make her even more scarred of the two of them.

"Yes…I just wanted a duel"

"Oh that's not all of it" Alexis said angrily and Akuji was egging her on. She was about to strangle Blair, but Jaden put his hand in front of her.

"No, I think that is it" he said coolly. She suspected that having Akuji inside of her and wide awake made her a little more over protected of Jaden, especially since Akuji seemed to really 'love' Haou.

'Taking control like a man' Haou said. 'Probably not the best idea with my wife, but you got balls'

Jaden then redirected his attention to Blair, "we duel now, and if you win, I won't tell the school on you and you can stay here, however if I win, you go back home. Your barley out of primary school, you shouldn't even be here."

Blair got to her feet, still nervous from the glares that Alexis was giving her. "Okay…." And she took the duel disk from her bag and put her deck in.

Blair VS. Jaden

LP 4000/4000

"Ladies first" Jaden said causally and Blair drew.

"I play Maiden in love in attack position" (400, 300)

A girl in a blue and white dress appeared, holding a basket of roses. She had long dark hair that went way below her chest, and she winked at Jaden.

"I set a card and end my turn"

'She's going to have to do better than that against Jaden" Alexis and Akuji thought, except Akuji said Haou instead of Jaden.

'Jaden don't attack Maiden of love' Haou said mentally to Jaden and Jaden seemed confused.

'Why not?'

'Maiden of love has an effect, so after you damage it, your monster gets a maiden counter on it. If this is a maiden deck, she is going to probably going to lure your strong attacking monsters into her trap, so she can redirect the damage to you.'

Jaden nodded 'well now you're becoming useful, so what should I do?'

Haou thought for a second ' try to get a monster out that can wipe her out in one turn, or do direct damage to her'

Jaden nodded 'sounds like a plan.'

Jaden drew and looked at his hand. "I activate Cyber fusion to fuse cyber hero infernos (1700, 1100) and cyber hero plasma (1800, 1000) to form Cyber hero flash fire (3000, 2400) in atk mode"

I soldier in shining crimson armor appeared. He had fire surrounding him, but it seemed to be fazing in and out like television waves. He had two large black and crimson wings that were filled with the same type of plasma fire that covered his body of they were large enough to wrap around himself. One hand was a large mechanically claw and the other was holding a demonic spear, with plasma fire covering both. He glared at the maiden who just looked helpless at the beast.

'Now that's what I call a monster' Akuji said 'you have good taste in the type of duelists you pick, just like myself'

Alexis nodded; it was always nice seeing another new cyber hero.

"Now my Cyber hero has an effect, I can discard one card from my hand and deal damage equal to the combined atk and def of the discarded monster."

'Good thinking Jay-man' Haou said mentally, 'keep that monster out so you can just do instant damage'

Blair seemed to realize where he was going with this "but then I can't use my cards affect"

Jaden grinned wider "exactly so I discard cyber hero winged bladder (1500, 1300) so that means I deal 2800 damage to you"

Cyber hero flash fire rose up high in the air and launched a bolt of fire at Blair who screamed on impact.

LP 4000/1200

'Jaden don't attack' Haou said to Jaden mentally.

Jaden seemed to be confused 'why not? I have her on the run'

Haou nodded 'yes but she has two facedown cards, so play your cyber reflection trap facedown. Her deck is all about countering your own power, so you don't want to risk losing you flash fire'

Jaden thought for a second 'okay, that makes sense' "I play one card facedown and end my turn"

Everyone looked at Jaden shocked.

"Why didn't you attack me?" Blair asked. She had the trap maiden's love which would have turned his monster to her side.

Jaden shrugged "I just feel like it"

"Your loss" Blair said trying to pretend that she wasn't really that upset and she drew.

'Damn was planning on this' Blair said mentally.

"I end" Blair said defeated.

Haou snickered 'told you, now just discard another monster and you win"

Jaden nodded and drew "alright it ends now because I discard Cyber hero silver-bladder (2700, 1900) and deal 4600 damage directly to you"

Flash fire rose up again and fired an even larger blast of fire at Blair, who fell to her knees after her life counter fell to 0.

Later that day, Alexis and Jaden were watching Blair take her stuff and go on a ship, heading back to Domino city. She was on the railing looking at Jaden and Alexis.

'If he ever breaks up with her, he is so mine' Blair thought mentally.

Alexis was holding Jaden's hand. "Jay, how come you didn't attack when she had that Maiden out?" She had been itching to know why he didn't; after all it seemed like a perfect time to end the duel.

Jaden looked at Alexis "let's say that you and I have very experienced duelists helping us"

She looked at him stunned "you mean Haou told oyu about how she was going to play?"

Jaden nodded "yes, Akuji will probably do the same for you"

'Of course I will' Akuji said to Alexis. 'After all if you lose, I lose too'


	29. Stepping back

Chapter 29- Stepping back

Today was Friday, and both Alexis and Jaden were excited and slightly fearful of what was going to come. They had started getting a better relationship with their alter egos. They were currently waiting for Marik to come; Jaden was sitting on the couch while Alexis was in the bathroom.

Jaden was lying down on the couch and just talking with Haou.

'So should I add more equip cards to my deck or destroy cards?'

Haou was thinking 'well I'm a fan of destroy, so I would add an extra cyber blast and maybe you should see if you can get your hands on any other monsters that don't need a fusion.'

Jaden and Haou were thinking of new deck lists, and since Haou could do it all privately in Jaden's head, there was no need to do it out on paper. He was enjoying talking to Haou, who had just as much experience has Atem and Yugi, but it was more on a personal level rather than a teacher level.

Alexis was brushing her hair in the other room while Akuji was checking her appearance in the mirror. Like every girl, they like seeing how good they can look.

'Should I bring it to this side or back around like this' Alexis said moving her hair with her brush and hand.

'Well I never put it there, so I would say do it how you did it originally, except maybe…' and Akuji trailed off.

Alexis liked having Akuji around. She only had an older brother, and she never knew the comforts of a mother because hers was always working. Akuji filled that gap that she never had, and the best part was, she was always with her. But it wasn't like being stalked by a mother, because Akuji is literal her. If you told this to a doctor, they would call you crazy.

A knock came from the other room and both Alexis and Jaden knew who it was. They had been waiting for him for the whole week now, thinking of different things he could possibly show them.

"Who is it" Jaden called out.

"Who do you think" Marik said from outside the door.

"It's open Marik" and Marik stepped in. He was wearing his purple robes and didn't carry anything with him, but you could see that under his robes, he kept his duel disk, which was the one he had at battle city, because those ones are really cool.

He took a seat in one of Jaden's chairs and slouched back while Jaden was lying on the couch talking to Haou.

'It's Friday already?' Haou said

Jaden nodded 'yah and Marik is doing some stuff.'

Marik starred at Jaden, he was never this quiet. 'Is he talking to Haou, what are they discussing?

Marik made a little cough to get Jaden's attention, which worked "So Jaden, how have you've been?"

Jaden shrugged "pretty good"

"How is Haou?"

'I'm fine' Haou said mentally to Jaden.

"He is good" Jaden said aloud so that Marik could hear.

Marik then looked around the room "where's Alexis?"

"I'm in here!" she shouted from the bathroom.

"Still" Jaden questioned from his seat.

"Well Akuji and I need to fix my hair. We will be done in a couple of minutes"

This seemed to interest Marik a great deal. 'So they are growing 'close' to these spirits. Should I be worried, or should I encourage this sort of behavior.'

"Oh come on Alexis" Jaden screamed back, "you were in there for an hour yesterday"

Inside the bathroom Akuji and Alexis rolled their eyes "I'm a girl!"

Another 10 minutes later, Alexis walked out of the bathroom, with no change to her hair. She walked up to the couch and took a seat next to Jaden, who was snoozing from boredom. Even Marik was asleep.

'I know how to get them awake' Akuji said.

Alexis knew what she was talking about and went over to one of the cabinets and pulled a fog horn. She then put the fog horn facing the two facing people and blew.

As soon as her finger hit the button, and both Marik and Jaden jumped up from the sound and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Alexis and Akuji were laughing their heads off, having to lean on the wall for support.

Marik's eyes were dizzy, and Jaden was upside down, so he was looking at an upside down Alexis, who was trying to keep herself from falling.

"Good one Lex" Jaden said slightly amused and Haou was laughing as well.

'Man, I didn't feel that, but you two looked stupid' Haou said mentally to Jaden.

Alexis finally regained her composure and helped Jaden get standing again. She was still chuckling at his appearance because his hair was going off in all sorts of directions and he had a sheepish smile on his face.

"I couldn't resist" she said, and they both turned their attention to Marik, who was wiping his robes.

"Don't do that again" Marik said. He did not find it the least bit amusing. Ok he was lying there, but he was more of the prankster, not the guy who got pranked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Alexis said smirking. She was less fearful of Jaden's friends. They didn't seem so serious about things, and were just some people who got put into a couple of bad situations.

He got back on his chair and sat down, while Jaden and Alexis took a seat on the couch. They were listening with complete focus to Marik, focused completely. Even Haou and Akuji were listening.

"Now, I would like to know how 'they' are doing" Marik said. Their response would be the deciding factor in whether he would do anything with them.

_******flashback******_

Marik, Ishizu, and Yugi were sitting in a Starbucks; drinking coffee a day before Marik would go to visit Jaden. Ishizu put on normal people clothes, so she wasn't in her usually Egyptian robes. She wore a white shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, nothing to fancy.

They were arguing about something, but in a normal tone so no one else in the store could hear.

"Yugi, I do not believe that he or that girl posse the correct credentials to be doing what you want them to do" Ishizu said in a hush tone.

"Oh come on" Marik said "sometime in the dark can't hurt"

She glared at her brother, who just took a sip of coffee. Yugi was thinking very hard, his arms crossed.

"I think Ishizu might be right" Yugi said.

Marik gapped at him "you can't be serious. I mean they know that Haou and Akuji are inside of them and a wide awake to it"

Yugi nodded "yes I know …." But Ishizu butted in.

"What Yugi is trying to say is that they are currently incapable…" but Yugi butted back in.

"It's not that I deem them incapable, I just feel like I'm pushing this whole thing too far and too fast."

Both of the Ishtar's starred at Yugi, who didn't feel a thing and casually took another sip of coffee.

"But Yugi, they have two of the most diabolical spirits inside of them, that are fully conscience" Marik said.

"Yugi they are only 15 about to turn 16" Ishizu said aspirated. She didn't like it that Yugi was calling both her and Marik wrong, when clearly she was right.

Yugi nodded "Ishizu, I compliment you on proving my point."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu said. It didn't sound like she had proved his point one bit.

"Oh you have" Yugi said. "They are way too young to be dealing with this type of stuff. I was their age when I started doing it, but I did shape shift into an all-powerful pharaoh when times got tough"

"Are you regretting me showing them to themselves?" Marik asked, feeling very pissed because Yugi was now telling all of them to stop what they were doing to try and help Jaden.

"No I am not regretting it. But what I'm saying is, it's like I'm living through Jaden. I'm telling him what to do, how to do it, and why to do it. If I wanted that I would do it myself."

"What are you trying to say?" Mark asked "do you want me to call off all of my plans?"

Yugi nodded "for now. I don't think it would be either prudent or right to do it while he is still at school, maybe over the summer, but for now, put it on the backburner."

Marik crossed his arms and slouched into his chair. "I had so many things planned. I was going to take them to see those two idiots Umbra and Lumes who are stuck falling for eternity." He chuckled a little bit thinking about it.

"I don't they should be there anymore" Ishizu said scowling at her brother for even smiling at the mere prospect of showing people in pain. "I mean that Titan guy comes to try and steal the god cards and now all of this stuff about evil spirits. I say we take both of them to Egypt and leave them there"

Yugi sighed "Ishizu, I know you distaste what I am doing, but please trust me. Jaden is more than capable of handling those cards and dealing with his own problems. All I'm trying to say is, we should lay off him. We're acting like a dozen overprotected parents right now. We should let Jaden go through life and learn on his own rather than dictating every move we make."

"So what you're saying is that we just lay off him for a while" Marik said.

Yugi nodded "yes, he will call if our assistance is absolutely required, but for now let him be."

_******end of flashback******_

"Well Haou is a firkin genius when it comes to dueling" Jaden said and Haou was flattered by the appraisal.

'Oh, it's in the family' Haou said smirking.

"Akuji is quite good when it comes to the feminine department" Alexis said smiling and Akuji nodded.

'Later I'll show you how to make your man 'happy' and Alexis both scowled and dreamed of the prospect.

That was all he needed. Yugi had told Marik that during this visit, he was to merely check on Jaden and Alexis. If they seemed to be unable to deal with the stress, then Yugi would reconsider his decision and help them.

"Well, my work here is done" Marik said getting up from the chair and Jaden and Alexis goggled at him.

"Where are you going?" Jaden said.

"Yah, what the fuck" Alexis added.

Marik shrugged "all I want you to do is live your life. We will deal with this shadow game stuff over the summer" this reminded Marik "oh Alexis, we need you to take Jaden to your place during winter break which is in about a month, and we need confirmation that you can stay with us in Egypt during the summer"

Alexis nodded, she was slightly disappointed in not being taught anything, but then this news made it seem worthwhile. 'Me going to Egypt, this is going to be sweet'

"But Marik what about taking us into the shadows" Jaden said, very unpleased with the fact he was now ditching them.

"I do not posse the correct tools to show you" Marik said sternly. "Besides, it's time for you to learn on your own" and he walked out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Jaden looking at his disappearing figure.

'So no cool stuff' Haou said in Jaden's head.

'Pity, I was really looking forward to that' Akuji said.

Jaden sighed and slouched on the couch while Alexis was thinking on what they could do in Egypt. Jaden turned to face her, she was deep in thought.

"So winter break I'm spending family time with you?" Jaden asked innocently.

Alexis blushed "yah, but we won't see my parents, and if we do it will be probably for 10 minutes."

"It really does suck that we won't be able to learn more about that shadow games" Jaden said.

"Oh I think your wrong there" Alexis said pulling other PDA and taking a look at the notices posted.

"And whys that?" Jaden asked.

She flipped her PDA so that Jaden could see "because Banner is doing a field trip to some ruins"

Note- I know not an exciting chapter, but I think I might of over did it with making Yugi and friends so involved with Jaden's and Alexis's lives at school. During the SOL arc, they will come back, but until summer, only glimpses of them.


	30. ghostly problems not edited or checked

Chapter 30- Ghostly problems

FINALLY AN IDEA!

Jaden, Alexis and the rest of their grade were sitting in Banner's class, and almost all of them bored out of their mind, except Jaden. Banner was combining compounds into a vial, and Jaden was very interested on what would happen next.

"Now if we combine these two elements, we can create a mini explosion" Banner said as he poured the contents into the vial. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and once he had done so, the whole thing blew up in his face.

Everyone woke up from their naps and starred at Banner, whose hair was blown back and had explosion marks on his face.

"Guess it works" Jaden said and started copying the formula into his workbook.

Haou was laughing in Jaden's head 'Dude that was the funniest thing since cat- inception (just a bunch of cats running up walls and doing weird stuff… quite amusing)'

"What the hell was that?" Alexis asked Jaden, because like everyone else, she had fallen asleep.

"Oh Banner just showed us a new way to make things explode"

She shrugged "not that useful for dueling, but okay"

Banner regained his composure and starred at the class, "I will be checking to see if everyone has the equation copied, so please pass forward your notebooks"

Everyone moaned, because no one but Jaden took the notes. Alexis quickly copied the equation from Jaden's notebook, which he happily gave her, while everyone else just scrambled to put random numbers and letters down.

Banner went through all of them and chuckled "you better pay more attention" he said to all of the other students and gave Jaden and Alexis approving nods.

"Thanks for saving me again" Alexis whispered to Jaden.

He nodded "I'll always be here to take notes for you" and he gave her a sheepish face, which made her giggle.

Banner then brought up another stack of papers and seemed very happy.

"Alright class, tomorrow is a field trip to a ruin on this island" Banner said excitedly.

This caught the attention of Jaden and Alexis, who knew what he was talking. They had received notice of it yesterday, and couldn't wait to go. It was a ten mile hike, which are actually very fun if you like the outdoors, to the ruins where shadow games used to take place.

"So at 6:30 we will leave from the Slifer dorm and…" Banner just rambled on about other details, but no one really paid any attention.

The next morning, Jaden and Alexis headed over to the Slifer dorm around 6:10, after taking their normal swim. They had to do it a little earlier then usually, but as soon as classes ended yesterday, they had dinner, did their homework and went to bed. They weren't tired in the slightest.

When they got there, they saw Banner standing there with three other students, Chumley, Syrus and Chazz. They all did not look amused by this, but Chazz's eyes turned to hearts when he saw Alexis.

Banner looked at the group "is this everyone?" They all nodded and Banner picked up his backpack "Then we are off" and he stated walking into the woods with the others following in his wake.

Jaden and Alexis broke a little off from the group because Chumley kept on complaining about things like that snake, Chazz, walking, Chazz and Chazz were just some of the topics. They could still see Banner and the others, but they couldn't hear Alexis and Jaden.

"Lex, take a look at that rock formation" Jaden said excitedly, pointing to a pile of rocks. They were 5 miles in and Jaden was pointing out every interesting thing he saw to Alexis, at least interesting to him.

She looked at it, to her it was just a pile of rocks, but Jaden was talking about it like it was a pile of gold. She decided it was best to switch the topic "so Jay, what do you want to do when we get there?"

Jaden shrugged "I don't know. Whatever we want I guess"

Alexis sighed "Jaden this is an opportunity to really get some information, and you're just shrugging it off like it is a trip to the candy store"

Jaden looked blankly at her "Lex I take my candy store trips very seriously" he then gave her a sheepish smile which made her giggle a little.

When they reached their destination, the three Slifers fell down exhausted while Banner looked like he had died and gone to heaven. It was ruined all right; broken buildings and arches were everywhere. The plant life had gradually made its way into it, so it blended in well with the forest, but other than that, you could still read the markings on the stone.

"Can we have lunch now?" Chumley complained.

Banner nodded "yes I do believe a lunch is necessary."

The three Slifers opened their bags and started eating rice balls while Jaden and Alexis started to roam around the ruins. They had eaten on the way, which consisted of bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches and a bag of donuts.

Banner rummaged through his bag "I have pizza" he said loud enough for the three Slifers to hear.

"What" Chazz complained and Chumley pouted.

"Why don't we get pizza" Syrus said weakly and Banner smiled evilly at him.

"I'm the teacher I need food" and he stuck his hand into the bag and rummaged around in it. "Hmm, I don't remember….AHHH"

Instead of taking a pizza out of his bag, a giant brown cat came out with long whiskers, and the crumbs of the pizza around its mouth.

"You deserve it" Chazz mumbled and went back to eating his rice ball. The other two laughed at Banner who cursed under his breath.

Jaden and Alexis went off looking around the ruins and what not. They weren't that interesting, but still, they were pretty cool. They were just staring at a picture of some people summoning 'things' when he finally decided to say something.

'You know I got an idea to make this trip a little more interesting' Haou said in Jaden's mind.

Jaden's eyes perked up a little bit 'How interesting?'

Haou chuckled in Jaden's head 'Very interesting, just let me out and you will find out'

Suddenly Jaden took Alexis's arm, which made her jump slightly and she looked at Jaden. "What are you doing?" she asked him, but he remained quiet and dragged her deeper into the ruins, father and father away from the others.

When they had finally stopped, they were on the other side of the ruins, at least 1000 yards away from the others, and Alexis wanted answers. She opened her mouth to talk but then froze at what happened right next to her.

Jaden no longer stood next to her, but was replaced with the dark king himself, in his black armor. His face was covered by his helmet, but Alexis knew if she looked under them, she would see the lifeless golden eyes of Haou.

Haou held his hand over his eye slits and winced slightly in pain. "Damn sun" he muttered, and then turned to Alexis. "uhhhh.. Hi"

"What….are you…. Doing?" Alexis stuttered out. She never had a conversation with Jaden's dark side, and seemed terrifying.

"Oh I thought I would make this trip a little bit more… fun." He then took a quick peek around the area and sighed. 'No one around… perfect' and he turned back to Alexis. "Let Akuji out, and you'll find out"

Alexis gulped, but decided that it would be best if she complied with his demands, and the next second, the dark queen appeared in Alexis's place. In her hands was her black helmet and her eyes were shut, and she seemed half asleep.

She opened her eyes slowly, and then closed them. "Ahh what the…." Then she noticed something, there was sun.

'I'm free' Akuji thought to herself.

'Partially' Alexis retorted back, 'now figure out what Jaden and Haou are doing'

She looked up, still squinting and saw Haou tapping his foot rather impatiently, obviously waiting for her.

"Akuji, how are you doing" Haou said and the said person laughed.

"A little sore" she joked and put on her helmet to block the sun from her sight. "Might I ask what we are doing?"

Haou shrugged "making a boring museum trip a little more fun" and the next second a black light engulfed the two figures and they vanished from that world.

What Jaden and Alexis didn't expect was to turn up in a place they could only describe as, a bad star wars light speed. The space around them was turning with an eerie purple light and was wipping around their figures. OR to be more exact, the figures of Haou and Akuji.

The supreme couple looked the moat normal thing out of everything that was around, being that they weren't transparent.

Alexis gasped in her mindscape when she realized where they could have ended up, and it didn't suit well. They were in the shadow realm.

Haou coughed slightly, and it seemed to echo throughout the whole dimension. "Well you two" Haou said to no one in particular. "Akuji and I were gracious enough to take you to the shadow realm."

'Haou" Jaden said in is mindscape 'we should get back, something could….'  
>Haou cut Jaden off before he could finish his sentence "I'm just going to do one duel to show what happens in the shadow realm when you duel, ok"<p>

Jaden sighed 'Alright Haou, one duel and then we go'

'Wait, are we dueling?' Alexis thought to Akuji who shook her head.

'Oh Alexis, why should we duel when Haou here can duel for us. Just enjoy it and relax'

Alexis was going to retort back, since she didn't particular like standing on the sidelines, but it might be better to let Haou do it, after all, she knew that Haou and Jaden were stronger than her and Akuji.

Haou walked one step forward before a ghostly pale man walked up to him. He had spiky black hair and ghost like features. His eyes were dark and large, his lips were even dark.

"Haou, I challenge you to free me from this place" the man said.

Haou raised an eyebrow, "and what is it that you offer?"

The man held up half a medallion, which was golden. "This good enough" the man stated.

'Well it could be worst' Haou thought mentally.

'What do you mean' Jaden asked back.

Haou shrugged 'they usually don't offer anything' he said as sheepishly his demonic voice would allow.

Haou then held out his left arm and from the shadows appeared a black star shaped duel disk, which then spun around and then took the shape of a normal duel disk.

The ghost man stepped back and a ghostly white duel disk took shape.

"Duel" the ghost said.

Akuji and Alexis were watching the duel on the side, but Akuji kept on staring at the medallion, that was up for grabs.

Alexis reading her thoguhts was thinking the same thing, just something about seemed 'odd'.

Haou drew his cards and took a look at them.

'Hey this isn't my deck' Jaden said and Haou smirked.

'No this is mine'

"I summon evil hero Avian in atk mode (1200, 1200)"

A dark green man with blazing red eyes appeared. His claws were longer and jagged. His wings were sending out gust of wind at the ghost man who just gave it an expressionless face.

Alexis gasped and Akuji smirked, 'every hero has his anti'

"I then set two cards and end my turn" Haou said and the ghost nodded.

"Very well, I go" and the ghost drew. "I summon hollowed soul (1800, 0) and attack your evil hero"

A figure that looked a lot like the man who played it, appeared. Jaden cursed in Haou's brain, because even he knew that when you take damage in the shadow realm it hurt. However, Haou only smirked as the ghost approached his monster.

"Did you know that most monsters have more atk points then def points" Haou said to the ghost man. "Well I activate my quick play, shield and sword. This switches the atk and def points of every monster on the field. "

The ghost remained emotionless as his ghost was destroyed by the evil hero on impact.

"I see, well thanks to my ghost's affect, I can summon my damaged soul in defense mode (0, 1800) to end my turn"

Another ghost appeared, but this one was fat, very fat. IT could barely move, and it just… sat.

Haou nodded and drew a card. "I summon evil hero destroyer (1900, 1400)"

A soldier of pure darkness emerged dressed in a dark black tunic. His face was covered by a black veil, but you could see burning red eyes underneath. He carried a large two handed sword that looked a lot like a meat cleaver and was as tall as the hero himself.

Haou pointed at the ghost, "and now, I attack that ghost with my destroyer, and since it destroyed your monster it can attack again."

The sword wielding hero jumped up and smashed the butt of his sword down on the ghost which was then obliterated. Then with a quick turn of the heal, and slashed at the ghost, who didn't even wince in pain. Then the other hero shot feathers at the ghost, which ended the duel.

What Jaden and Alexis then saw shocked them as the ghost started to disappear, which they didn't think was possible.

"I see. I must now endure the forever torment of -" the ghost said as it vanished. The medallion clanked to the floor and Akuji went to pick it up and examined it more closely.

'This is odd' she thought, but Alexis was screaming in her mind.

'What the hell happened to that ghost?'

Akuji just ignored her and turned to Haou, who nodded.

"And that my friends is what happens in a duel in the shadow realm"

Jaden was too shock to get what actually happened, but unlike Alexis, he was wondering why he couldn't hear of the place that ghost vanished too.

Haou knew this and said 'I'll shall explain later, but right now Banner is worried" and the two supreme highnesses disappeared back to the world of the living, However both Alexis and Jaden could fathom what they had just witnessed, or in fact what the hell went on there.

-Next chapter will be when I have time, which is in a week-


End file.
